


Kahden kauppa, kolmannen korvapuusti

by Giraffvinu



Series: Kolmas pyörä [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angstia, Love Triangles, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Unrequited Love, kolmiodraama, romantiikkaa, vaihtoehtotodellisuus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Harrylle oli välähtänyt heti mieleen ne lukemattomat kerrat, kun Ron oli herättänyt hänet painajaisen käydessä liian ahdistavaksi. Ron oli ollut aina läsnä.





	1. Prologi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betat: foxtrot & Voldemort
> 
> EA sijoittuu **vaihtoehtotodellisuuteen (AU)** , jossa Fred on elossa, mutta George sekä Percy kuolleet. Myös Remus ja Tonks ovat elossa, mutta eivät yhdessä eikä Teddyä ole. Kolmas pyörä -sarja on myös EWE eli jättää _Deathly Hallows_ -kirjan epilogin huomiotta.
> 
> Tämä ficci on suoraa jatkoa sarjan edelliselle ficille. Jopa niin suoraa, että EA:n epilogin ja KKKK:n prologin välissä on korkeintaan minuutti! Suosittelenkin lukemaan EA:n ensin ennen pureutumista tähän ficciin.
> 
> Suurkiitokset betoille <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

  
_Prologi_  


 

 

Orkesteri aloitti uuden kappaleen, mutta Harry istui vieläkin syrjässä juhlahumusta. Hän tuijotti lasittunein katsein tanssijoita, kunnes havahtui siihen, että joku oli tullut seisomaan hänen vierelleen. Hän vilkaisi sivulleen nopeasti, mutta tunnistaessaan harmaaseen viittaan sonnustautuneen, riutuneennäköisen miehen jäi tuijottamaan tätä järkyttyneenä.

"Ron..."

Ron katsahti silmäkulmastaan Harrya.

"Hei", hän vastasi vaisulla äänellä.

"Mitä... miten sinä... tai siis, mitä sinä täällä teet?" Harry takelteli. Hän epäili tosissaan näkevänsä harhoja, sillä miten Ron saattoi olla oikeasti täällä? Harryn pulssi kohosi epäterveellisiin lukemiin.

"Sain kutsun", Ron vastasi lyhyesti.

Harry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa, eikä Ronkaan jatkanut keskustelua oma-aloitteisesti. Ei ennen kuin huomasi Hermionen ja Fredin, jotka keinuivat esille lattialla parveilevien ihmisten lomasta.

"No, he ainakin näyttävät onnellisilta", Ron sanoi äänellä, joka ei ollut katkera mutta ei onnellinenkaan. Alistunut, Harry päätteli.

"Ky-kyllä", Harry myönsi takellellen vilkaistuaan hänkin tanssilattialle.

Ron laski katseensa ja seisoi hiljaa tietämättä mitä sanoa tai mitä tehdä. Häihin tuleminen oli ollut suuri askel, mutta hän epäröi edelleenkin, oliko sittenkään ollut siihen valmis. Tässä hän oli, vanhan kotitalonsa pihalle pystytetyssä juhlateltassa, jonka sisältä löytyivät kaikki hänen lähimmäisensä. Ja silti hän tunsi olonsa ulkopuoliseksi. Hän siirteli hermostuneena painoaan jalalta toiselle.

Harry tuijotti Ronia uskomatta vieläkään täysin silmiään. Hänen päässään pyöri tuhansia ja taas tuhansia kysymyksiä: vieläkö Ron oli vihainen hänelle, missä tämä oli ollut viimeiset vuodet ja ennen kaikkea oliko tämä tullut jäädäkseen? Mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti avata suunsa lausuakseen edes yhden niistä ääneen, Ron veti syvään henkeä ja päästi sen hitaasti ulos.

"Kai se sitten oli hyväksi."

Hän kohautti harteitaan, kääntyi sitten nopeasti ympäri ja livahti ulos samaa tietä kuin oli sisään tullutkin. Harry räpiköi kiireesti ylös ja juoksi perään.

"Odota!" Harry huusi päästyään ulos. Ron pysähtyi mutta ei kääntynyt, ja Harry empi. Mitä hän sanoisi? Mitä sellaista hän voisi sanoa, mitä ei ollut jo kertaalleen sanonut?

"Miksi... tai siis mitä kuuluu?" hän kysyi vihdoin ja kirosi itsekseen. Olipa älykästä.

Ron kääntyi kuitenkin ympäri ja hänen huulensa kaartuivat hymyyn. Aivan pieneen, mutta Harrysta se tuntui yhtä kaikki helpottavalta.

"Parempaa", Ron sanoi ja kietoi viittansa tiukemmin ympärilleen. "Tai no se ei paljon sano kun miettii, miten sekaisin olin silloin."

Harry tuijotti Ronia.

"Tai siis, säikähdin aika pahasti", Ron jatkoi ja vilkaisi Harrya hermostuneena. "Ja päädyin sitten hakemaan apua."

"Sehän on hienoa!" Harry huudahti ja astui pari askelta lähemmäs Ronia.

"Joo, onhan se", Ron myönsi ja ryhdistäytyi hieman. "Entä sinä?"

Harry avasi suunsa vastatakseen mutta jähmettyi, kun teltan sisältä, aivan läheltä, kuului äänekäs naurunrämäkkä. Hän vilkaisi taakseen, mutta käänsi katseensa nopeasti takaisin Roniin kuin peläten, että tämä saattaisi kadota hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

"Mennäänkö keinuille?" Ron kysyi vilkuillen hermostuneena kankaan takana häilyviä hahmoja. "En halua juuri nyt alkaa selitellä kaikille."

Harry nyökkäsi nopeasti ja seurasi Ronia kohti pihan perällä seisovia vaahteroita, joiden oksille Arthur oli vuosikausia sitten virittänyt kolme keinua. Ilma oli raitis kesäkuiseksi yöksi, mutta Harryn sisällä poltteleva jännitys piti hänet lämpimänä. Ron oli täällä!

 

He istuivat hetken hiljaa viereisissä keinuissa. Ron ponnisti vauhtia ja nosti jalkansa ilmaan heijaten muutaman kerran edestakaisin.

"Miten häät sujui?" hän kysyi lopulta.

"Ihan hyvin. Molemmat sanoi oikeat nimet eikä sormuskaan hukkunut."

Ron naurahti ja katsoi vihdoin Harrya, joka oli tuijottanut häntä koko ajan. Harryn katse hermostutti Ronia, mutta tuntui samalla oudosti jännittävältä.

Harryn tärkätty, valkoinen paita loisti kirkkaasti keskellä hämärtyvää yötä. Ron rekisteröi myös löysätyn, kultaisen kravatin ja sen alta avatun kauluksen sekä kauluksen lomasta pilkottavan kaistaleen kalpeaa ihoa. Harrylla ei ollut yllään kaapua vaan jästien tumma puku, jonka takki oli jätetty huolettomasti auki. Sen mustat, silkkivuoratut liepeet kohosivat ylös Harryn pidellessä kiinni keinun naruista ja paljastivat kapeille lanteille asettuneen vyön, jonka soljessa oli aurorien logo: kahden taikasauvan muodostama A-kirjain, jonka poikkiviivan Ron tiesi rakentuvan kaiverruksesta "Iso-Britannia".

Harry karautti kurkkuaan, ja Ronin katse napsahti Harryn silmiin, jotka edelleenkin tuijottivat häntä tiiviisti. Hetken he vain katsoivat toisiaan, mutta sitten Ron laski jälleen katseensa.

Harry koetti rääkätä aivojaan ja keksiä jotain puhuttavaa. Mitä Ron olikaan kysynyt aiemmin?

"Niin joo", Harry sai lopulta sanottua. "Eipä tässä juuri kummempaa kuulu, töitä lähinnä."

Hän olisi halunnut kertoa, miten kurjaksi oli olonsa tuntenut mutta ei uskaltanut. Ronin ilmaantuminen tänne, Kotikoloon, tuntui edelleenkin enemmän unelta kuin todelta ja Harry pelkäsi, että jos hän sanoisi väärät sanat, Ron häviäisi jälleen. Mutta Ron vain nyökkäsi ja näytti ymmärtävän myös sen, mitä Harry ei ollut sanonut.

"Ministeriössä edelleen?"

"Joo. Sinä?"

"Hain töihin nuorisokeskukseen. Leedsiin", Ron kertoi. "Mungosta sanoivat, että päivisin pitää olla jotain tekemistä. Ja on siellä ollut ihan mukavaakin, mitä nyt pennut välillä käy hermoille."

"Mungosta?" Harry kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Siis minun mielenparantaja suositteli", Ron selvensi ja varmisti Harryn epäilyksen oikeaksi.

"Okei", Harry sanoi katse edelleenkin naulittuna Roniin.

"Se mielenparantaja jossa käyn... no, hänestä tuntui, että olisin jo valmis tähän."

Ron vaikeni äkkiä. Hän avasi suunsa jatkaakseen, mutta sulki sen uudelleen. Harry odotti.

"Oikeastaan... no, halusin tietysti nähdä Ginnyn ja muutkin, mutta... oikeastaan tulin tapaamaan sinua", Ron sanoi viimein äänellä, joka vaimeni loppua kohti niin hiljaiseksi, että Harryn täytyi pinnistellä kuullakseen. "Tai siis... halusin... tai siis..."

Harryn oli äkkiä vaikea hengittää.

"Ron?" hän kysyi epävarmalla äänellä, ja Ron kohotti katseensa. "Olen pahoillani", Harry jatkoi, "siis siitä mitä tapahtui. Minun ei olisi pitänyt koskaan..."

"Ja minä olen pahoillani", Ron keskeytti Harryn. "Siitä mitä sanoin. En oikeasti tarkoittanut..."

"Ei sinun tarvitse..." Harry vuorostaan keskeytti Ronin, ja he vaikenivat hetkeksi tuijottaen toisiaan. Sitten Ronin suupieltä alkoi nykiä, ja Harrykin virnisti.

"Okei, me ollaan molemmat pahoillamme, sovitaanko niin?" Ron sanoi ja purskahti äänekkääseen nauruun.

Harry naurahti kerran, mutta hiljeni sitten ja vain tuijotti. Naurava Ron oli jotain, mitä hän oli kaivannut aivan erityisesti. Pian myös Ron huomasi tunnelman muutoksen ja hänenkin naurunsa kuoli pois. Ron vilkaisi pikaisesti Harrya, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa taas muualle.

"Asutko vielä Leedsissä?" Harry kysyi nopeasti.

"Joo, mutta vuokrasopimus menee umpeen viikon päästä. Ajattelin yrittää tulla takaisin Lontooseen. En ole vielä löytänyt kämppää, mutta Cal varmaan majoittaa minut muutamaksi viikoksi, että saan katsella rauhassa."

"Voit tulla minun luokseni. Minulla on ylimääräinen vierashuone", Harry möläytti ennen kuin ajatteli asiaa sen pidemmälle. "Tai siis... Calillahan on vain yksi makuuhuone."

Ron katsoi Harrya yllättyneenä, mutta hymyili sitten.

"Joo, se olisi mukavaa. Kiitos."

Ron avasi suunsa jatkaakseen ja kertoakseen, mitä kaikkea olikaan tajunnut pitkien terapiaistuntojen aikana, mitä kaikkea oli vihdoinkin muistanut, mutta hänet keskeytettiin.

"Harry!"

Kilttiin ja pikkutakkiin pukeutunut mies käveli pihan poikki kohti keinuja. Hänen puolipitkät, kiharat hiuksensa pörröttivät miten sattuu. Hiukset olivat yhtä punaiset kuin miehen leuasta törröttävä parin tuuman parta ja kun mies ennätti lähemmäs, Ron huomasi, että tämän kaulassa oli samanlainen kultainen kravatti kuin Harryllakin. Ron ei tunnistanut miestä, mutta ei hän toisaalta tuntenut kuin puolet häävieraista.

Harry oli säpsähtänyt huutoa, mutta hymyili nyt lähestyvälle miehelle. Harry tarttui miehen ojennettuun käteen ja nousi ylös. Ron nousi myös ylös kurtistaen kulmiaan. Mies oli miltei hänen mittaisensa, ja Ron ryhdistäytyi vaistomaisesti täyteen pituuteensa.

"Ron, tässä on William MacGregor. Billy, Ron Weasley, vanha kaverini."

"Terveeks", Billy mörähti ja ojensi kätensä kohti Ronia. Nopean kättelyn jälkeen Ron tunki kätensä takaisin taskuihinsa ja katsoi kysyvästi Harrya.

"Billy on poikaystäväni", Harry selitti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai että kuka Billy? No ei Bill Weasley ainakaan, se varmaan kävi selväksi. Mene ja lue [Ei armoa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2680820), niin selviää hieman taustoja. Billy sitten näyttää [tältä](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/441288162804269056/k-p-Qk7k.jpeg) ja puku päällä voisi näyttää myös [tältä](http://www3.images.coolspotters.com/photos/310984/alexi-lalas-profile.jpg) (huomaa kultainen kravatti, tosin Billyllä on tässä ficissä sekä pidempi parta että pidemmät hiukset). [Tääkin](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2014-05/enhanced/webdr04/21/14/original-18833-1400697535-6.jpg?crop=667:1000;185,65&downsize=715:*&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto) on aika söppeli kuva <3 Kuvat on siis jenkkiläisestä ex-futispelaajasta, Alexi Lalasista, joka on überhottis — ja sattumoisin näyttää täysin samalta kuin Billy! <3
> 
> Ja Cal? Hän on myös oma hahmoni ja hänestäkin selviää enemmän Ei armoa -ficissä. Lyhyesti: Cal on jästi, Ronin entinen työkaveri, iloluonteinen ihminen — sekä hetero.


	2. 1. Ääliö, tampio ja machoileva skotti

  
1\. Ääliö, tampio ja machoileva skotti  


 

 

Ron seisoi Harryn oven takana ja koetti kerätä rohkeutta koputtaa. Hän kirosi ääneen. Oli tuntunut luonnolliselta, jopa ihanteelliselta ottaa vastaan Harryn avokätinen kutsu varsinkin nyt, kun hän tiesi mitä tiesi, mutta olisihan hänen pitänyt tajuta, ettei Harry pysynyt kahta vuotta vapaana. Harry oli nyt _Billyn_ kanssa. _Billyn,_ joka oli käyttäytynyt ärsyttävän omistavasti kietoessaan kätensä Harryn ympärille Ronin oman kodin pihalla. _Billyn,_ joka oli suhtautunut Harryn uutiseen uudesta alivuokralaisesta iloisesti ja innokkaasti, varmana siitä, että oli vaaratonta päästää Ron asumaan Harryn kotiin.

Ron pudisti päätään. Mutta eihän hänestä ollut mitään vaaraa. Harry oli selvästi päässyt hänestä yli ja jatkanut elämäänsä. Ja nyt Ron joutuisi katsomaan vierestä, kuinka Harry vietti aikaansa poikaystävänsä kanssa.

Oven takaa kuului vaimea kolahdus, ja Ron hätkähti. Hän koputti nopeasti peläten, että Harry oli tulossa ulos, ja pienen hetken kuluttua ovi avautuikin. Ronin huolella viritetty hymy kuitenkin kuihtui, kun hän huomasi tuijottavansa Harryn sijasta Billyä.

"Ron, tervetuloa!" Billy huudahti ja kiskoi muitta mutkitta Ronin matka-arkun sisään. Sitten hän astui syrjään päästääkseen Ronin eteiseen.

Billyllä oli yllään valkoinen, leveähihainen palttinapaita sekä punavihreäruudullinen kiltti, jonka edessä heilui nahkainen pussukka. Hänen punaiset hiuksensa olivat kiinni, ja Ron huomasi pienet, kultaiset renkaat molemmissa korvissa. Billyn pitkän sukan varresta näkyi pätkä taikasauvan kahvaa. Billy oli siis velho.

Ron katseli ympärilleen valoisassa eteisessä ja yllättyi, kuinka avaralta se näytti. Ulkoapäin talon olisi luullut olevan pienempi ja pimeämpi. Sitten hän vilkaisi ylös ja naurahti nähdessään katon, joka oli loitsittu näyttämään samalta kuin taivas sen yläpuolella. Hän kuuli jonkun hymähtävän ja käänsi päänsä nähdäkseen Harryn, joka nojasi rennosti keittiöön johtavaan oviaukkoon kädet ristissä rinnallaan.

"Tervetuloa", Harry sanoi hymyillen, mutta ei tehnyt elettäkään lähestyäkseen Ronia.

"Hei", Ron vastasi hymyillen epävarmana takaisin.

"Tule, näytän missä sinun huone on", Harry sanoi hetken kuluttua ja kääntyi ympäri nyökättyään ensin Billylle. Myös Ron vilkaisi Billyä.

"Ei hätiä, tuon konttisi kohta ylös", Billy tokaisi ja taputti Ronia harteille.

"Voin minä itsekin —" Ron aloitti, mutta Billy vain huitaisi kädellään vähättelevästi.

"Mene vain. Harry haluaa näyttää sen huoneen."

Harry odotti Ronia keittiössä pureskellen alahuultaan, mutta ryhdistäytyi heti, kun Ron astui kaarevan oviaukon läpi.

"Jos näytän paikkoja muutenkin?" Harry kysyi epäröiden. "Vai oletko väsynyt? Haluatko levätä tai jotain?"

"Eikun näytä vaan", Ron vastasi nopeasti. Harry vaikutti hermostuneelta eikä Ronkaan osannut olla aivan rentona. Ei, kun hän tiesi Billyn seuraavan heidän liikkeitään hänen selkänsä takana.

"Okei", Harry sanoi ja lähti johdattamaan Ronia keittiöstä avautuvaan olohuoneeseen. "Varmaan jo huomasit, että olen vähän laajentanut täällä."

"Vähän, joo", Ron naureskeli ja katseli ympärilleen valtavassa olohuoneessa. "Tämä on melkein yhtä suuri kuin Rohkelikon oleskeluhuone. Takka vain puuttuu."

Harry punastui lievästi ja vilkaisi syrjäkarein Ronia.

"Itse asiassa..."

Hän johdatti Ronin peremmälle ja huitaisi kädellään kohti huoneen perältä levenevää nurkkausta. Siellä oli kahdenistuttava sohva sekä korkea takka, johon leimahti tuli Harryn käden heilautuksen myötä. Ron sävähti.

"Uups", Harry älähti ja sammutti liekit taikasauvansa näpäytyksellä. "En vielä ihan hallitse sauvatonta taikuutta. Joskus talo ei tiedä ihan tarkkaan mitä tarkoitan tai sitten vaan innostun liikaa. No, joka tapauksessa hormipulveria löytyy tuosta ruukusta ja takka on yksisuuntainen eli kukaan ei pääse tänne ilman kutsua."

Ron tajusi äkkiä, miten erilaisia he Harryn kanssa olivatkaan. Hän oli käyttänyt taikasauvaansa viime vuosien aikana lähinnä ilmiintyäkseen Lontooseen ja sieltä takaisin kotiin, kun taas Harry osasi sauvatonta taikuutta. Ron koetti järkeillä itselleen, että Harry oli työskennellyt aurorina jo monta vuotta ja oli selvästi sinut talonsa kanssa, mutta ei aivan saanut itseään vakuutetuksi. Hän oli onnellinen Harryn puolesta, varmasti oli, mutta siltikin häntä kirpaisi ajatella, että Harry oli saavuttanut unelma-ammattinsa, kun taas hän itse ei tiennyt, mitä olisi elämällään tehnyt.

"...ja jos haluat katsoa telkkaria, niin se on tuolla", Harry selitti ja palautti Ronin maanpinnalle. Ron räpytteli silmiään ja vilkaisi litteää, harmaata ruutua, jota kohti sohvarykelmä oli suunnattuna.

Harry vilkuili hetken ympärilleen ja keinahti sitten kantapäillään.

"Okei, no jos... mennään yläkertaan."

Ron kulki Harryn perässä olohuoneen nurkasta lähteville portaille ja niitä ylös. Harryn musta kaapu oli tyköistuva aina lanteille saakka, mutta laajeni siitä alas huomaamattomin laskoksin. Ron ei voinut olla tuijottamatta Harryn pakaroita, kun ne jokaisella askeleella jännittyivät ja sitten rentoutuivat piirtyen vuoron perään esiin sileän, ihoa myötäilevän kankaan alta. Ronin vatsanpohjassa kihelmöi.

"Luonnollisesti talo on karttaamaton. Ja kerroinkin jo että olen itse salaisuudenhaltija. Meidän pitää varmaan lisätä Mollykin listalle", Harry aprikoi päästyään ylätasanteelle. Ron valpastui.

"Ketkä muut tietää?"

"No, Billy tietysti. Ja... ja... Hermione ja Fred", Harry sanoi lopulta ja puraisi huultaan. Hän katsoi Ronia kysyvästi. "Oletko vielä puhunut heille?"

Ron pudisti päätään. Ginnyn häiden jälkeen hän oli keskittynyt vain siihen, että oli lupautunut muuttamaan Harryn luokse tietämättä lainkaan tämän poikaystävästä. Hän ei ollut vielä päässyt niin pitkälle, että olisi harkinnut edes tapaavansa äitinsä.

Harry avasi toisen oven vasemmalta ja astui sisään. Ron meni perässä ja vihelsi nähdessään, kuinka suuri huone oli.

"Ja tämä siis on _vieras_ huone?" hän kysyi hivenen sarkastisesti.

"Joo", Harry vastasi lyhyesti katsomatta Ronia. "Kylpyhuone on alakerrassa ja vessa tuossa vieressä. Niin joo, alakerrassa on sitten toinenkin vessa, joten siitä ei tarvitse tapella. Ja... ja... raivasin tuonne tilaa", Harry jatkoi ja osoitti pähkinäpuista kaappia, joka oli Roniakin korkeampi.

"Ei olisi tarvinnut, voin käyttää aivan hyvin matka-arkkua —"

"Ei siellä ollut kuin vanhoja tylypahkanaikaisia tavaroita. Ne voi olla kellarissakin", Harry keskeytti ja pyörähti sitten ympäri katsoen Ronia suoraan silmiin. "Ron, minun täytyy kysyä... eihän Billy häiritse sinua?"

Ron hämmentyi. Oliko Harry huomannut hänen nuivan suhtautumisensa näin nopeasti?

"Tai siis ajattelin, että sen täytyy olla okei, kun et kerta perunut tuloa. Tai siis... jos vielä ajattelet että olen friikki, niin..." Harry jatkoi.

Ron tyrmistyi.

"Ei! Kuule, olen tosi pahoillani siitä —"

"Tiedän, sanoit jo", Harry muistutti ja virnisti. Ron virnisti myös, automaattisesti, mutta halusi silti selittää.

"Niin niin, mutta oikeasti olen pahoillani. Olin vain niin sekaisin ja suuttunut —"

"Syystäkin", Harry mutisi, mutta hätkähti, kun Ron laski kätensä hänen olalleen.

"En olisi saanut sanoa niin missään tilanteessa. Ja haluan, että ymmärrät sen!"

Harry katsoi Ronia hetken aikaa ja nyökkäsi sitten.

"Hyvä kuulla."

Mutta Ron ei siirtänyt kättään pois. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis lopettamaan.

"Kun silloin... kun sanoin... no, mitä sanoin", hän jatkoi. "En vain tiennyt. Tai ymmärtänyt. Tai mitä ikinä, mutta mitä tarkoitan on se, että en vain _tajunnut_ miten asiat oikeasti oli... pelkäsin niin paljon kaikkea ja sitten kun sanoit... kun kerroit niin se liippasi liian läheltä ja halusin vain juosta karkuun ja..." Ronin ääni hiljeni kuulumattomiin. Harry nosti kätensä Ronin kädelle, joka edelleen lepäsi hänen olallaan, ja puristi sitä ymmärtäväisesti.

"Ilmimieli, se mielenparantaja jolla käyn, on tosi hyvä tyyppi", Ron sanoi yhtäkkiä ja kostutti kuivia huuliaan. "Hän auttoi minua muistamaan. Ja ymmärtämään. Ja hyväksymään itseni sellaisena kuin olen."

Harry tuijotti Ronia ilmeettömänä, ja Ron rykäisi hieman.

"Ja tajusin, että —"

"Joko kaikki on tarkistettu?" Billyn jylisevä ääni kaikui käytävältä, ja Ron hypähti syyllisenä kauemmas Harrysta. Harryn kulmat kurtistuivat, mutta kun Billy ilmestyi näkösälle kantaen Ronin matka-arkkua selässään, Harry purskahti nauramaan.

"Billy!" Harry tyrskähti. "Se on _'Liikkumitor'_ jos pääsi unohtumaan."

"Vaan täytyyhän sitä pitää huolta kunnosta, että kelpaa nuorille komistuksille", Billy letkautti ujuttautuessaan oviaukosta sisään.

"Hah! Milloin muka viimeksi kävit kellarissa treenaamassa?" Harry naljaili, mutta hymyili edelleen lämpimästi. Billy ei vastannut, tiputti vain matka-arkun lähelle sängyn päätyä. Kuului valtava rusahdus arkun upotessa pähkinäpuisiin lattialankkuihin.

"Hupsista!" Billy virnisti Harrylle toispuoleisesti. "Ei hätiä, ei hätiä, Billy-Boy korjaa minkä rikkoo", hän julisti ja sipaisi sauvansa sukanvarrestaan sulavalla liikkeellä korjaten lattian kädenkäänteessä. Sitten hän suoristautui, pyyhkäisi hikikarpalot otsaltaan ja katsoi Ronia.

"Joko katselitte paikat?"

"Joo, aika lailla", Ron vastasi ja yritti hymyillä. Billyn machoilu matka-arkun kanssa oli saanut hänet ärsyyntymään, olisi hän sen itsekin jaksanut kantaa yläkertaan, toisaalta Billy oli saapunut juuri ajoissa. Ron soimasi itseään. Eihän hän voinut todellakaan kertoa Harrylle sitä mitä oli aikonut kertoa. Hemmetti!

Ron vilkaisi nopeasti Harrya ja näki ilokseen tämän tuijottavan Billyä kulmakarvat koholla, huvittunut hymy huulillaan.

"No hyvä sitten", Billy tokaisi. Hän ei ollut moksiskaan Harryn haastavasta ilmeestä, kietoi vain kätensä tämän ympärille. "Nyt tarttee lähteä töihin, ettei asiakkaat kuole ikävään", hän kuiskutti kantavalla äänellä ja suuteli Harrya äänekkäästi, mutta Ronin kannalta armollisen nopeasti. "Tuletko illalla?"

Harryn poskille kohosi hento puna, ja hän vilkaisi nopeasti Ronia.

"Yritän ainakin."

"Punastuu kuin piikatyttönen", Billy hörähti ja läppäsi Harrya takamukselle ennen kuin astui ulos huoneesta.

Ron vilkaisi Harrya, jonka kasvot helottivat nyt kunnolla, mutta tämän katse viipyi edelleen hallissa, jonne Billy oli kadonnut. Harryn huulilla kareileva hymy sai Ronin liikahtamaan vaivautuneesti.

Harry rykäisi ja kohensi ryhtiään.

"Okei... mihin jäätiin?"

"Eiköhän siinä ollut kaikki", Ron mutisi vailla minkäänlaista halua jatkaa keskeytynyttä selitystään.

"Ellet sitten halua nähdä katolle asennettua huispauskenttää?"

Ronin leuka loksahti, ja Harry nauroi.

"Pöljä", Ron murahti ja pyöräytti silmiään, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. "Keittiö jäi kyllä välistä."

"Tosiaan", Harry myönsi ilkikurisesti. "Se tärkein huone."

"Tampio!" Ron naurahti ja koukutti kyynärpäällään Harrya kylkeen. Harry älähti ja väisti, mutta jäi sitten katsomaan Ronia onnellinen hymy huulillaan.

"Tosi kiva että tulit tänne."

"Kiitos itsellesi kutsusta. Ja toivottavasti en häiritse teitä liikaa", Ron vastasi hymyillen urheasti takaisin.

"Ääliö, et tietenkään!"

 

Kahden santsauksen jälkeen Ron ähkäisi ja työnsi lautasensa kauemmas. Harry laski lukemansa Profeetan pöydälle ja hymyili kahvikuppinsa yli.

"Hyvää?"

"Taivaallista! Mistä noita saa?"

Harry nauroi. "Uunista."

"Mitä? Sinäkö muka osaat tehdä munuaispiirakkaa?" Ron tokaisi ällistyneenä. "Mistä lähtien olet osannut kokata?"

"Siitä lähtien kun aloin asua omillani", Harry vastasi ja hörppäsi loputkin kahvistaan. "Nyt täytyy lähteä takaisin töihin. Lupasin palata ennen kuutta."

"Ai. Okei", Ron sanoi häkeltyneenä. "Luulin että tänään on vapaapäivä."

"En onnistunut vaihtamaan. Mutta Hestia ehti päivystämään pariksi tuntia, niin pääsin näyttämään sinulle paikkoja", Harry selitti ja vei kuppinsa altaaseen.

Ron pyöritti haarukkaa kädessään. "Kiitos."

"Eipä kestä", Harry naurahti. "Ole kuin kotonasi. Ja tiskatakin saa."

"Joo, totta kai", Ron hymähti. "Se ainakin on tuttua hommaa."

Harry tuijotti Ronia hetken, mutta tarttui sitten ulkoviittaansa ja hulmautti sen harteilleen.

"Tuota... yksi juttu vielä", Harry sanoi epäröiden. "Haluan että tunnet olosi kotoisaksi, mutta... Älä mielellään tuo tänne vieraita kun en ole kotona. Ja ole varovainen jos käytät hormia. Ulkoportailta voi kaikkoontua, mutta koska en ehdi nyt näyttää lukkotaikoja, niin ehkä on parempi että pysyt tämän illan sisällä?"

Nyt oli Ronin vuoro tuijottaa Harrya. Mitä tämä oikein oli? Sotahan oli jo ohi! Sitten hän räpäytti silmiään ja nyökkäsi. Hän oli vieras ja vieraat noudattivat isäntäväen oikkuja. Kaipa Harry tiesi paremmin, olihan tämä sentään aurori.

"Totta kai. En aikonutkaan lähteä minnekään."

Harry puraisi jälleen huultaan ja näytti siltä, että olisi halunnut selittää, mutta tyytyi vain nyökkäämään.

"Kiitos."

Harry ehti miltei ovelle asti ennen kuin Ron kysyi viimeisen mieltään askarruttavan kysymyksen.

"Tuota, tuletko siis yöksi kotiin?"

Harry kääntyi.

"Joo, tulen. Kympiltä nähdään."

 

Ron oli tiskannut sekä purkanut matka-arkkunsa. Hän oli käynyt myös rupattelemassa Dumbledoren muotokuvalle, joka roikkui vierashuoneen ja Harryn makuuhuoneen väliin jäävällä käytäväpätkällä. Tai oikeastaan muotokuva oli puhunut hänelle, kun hän oli uteliaana yrittänyt katsoa, miltä Harryn makuuhuone näytti. Hän oli ollut juuri alohomoraamassa lukkoa auki, kun Dumbledore oli alkanut naksutella kieltään paheksuvasti. Ron oli työntänyt nolona sauvansa takaisin taskuunsa. Näin jälkeen päin hän oli tosin varma, etteivät tavalliset loitsut olisi muutenkaan tehonneet.

Hän vaelteli talossa ja kurkisti jokaisen löytämänsä oven taakse, sillä Harryn huonetta lukuun ottamatta ne kaikki avautuivat. Kylpyhuone oli kaakeloitu ja suuri kuin halli, ja sieltä löytyi parisuihkun lisäksi myös poreallas, jota Ron vannoi vielä kokeilevansa joku ilta. Yläkerran vessan peilikaapista paljastui taiottu partahöylä, samanlainen kuin Ronilla itselläänkin, sekä yksi kappale hammasharjoja. Yksi kappale. Ron hyppelehti omaan huoneeseensa mieli kevyempänä kuin moneen päivään.

Asiat olivat solmussa ja Ron oli kironnut huonon ajoituksensa siitä hetkestä lähtien, kun Harry oli kuin ohimennen esitellyt Billyn poikaystäväkseen. Jos Ron olisi vain palannut takaisin aiemmin, asiat saattaisivat olla nyt toisin. Hän olisi voinut kertoa Harrylle kaiken. He olisivat voineet aloittaa puhtaalta pöydältä.

Ron ei ollut vieläkään varma, miten kauan hän oli ajatellut Harrya enemmän kuin ystävänä. Hän oli elänyt itsepetoksessa niin monta vuotta ja alkoi vasta nyt tajuta, miten mutkalla hänen sisimpänsä oli. Näin ensi alkuun hän otti kiitollisena vastaan Harryn ystävyyden, mutta toivoi silti enemmän. No, ainakaan Billy ei asunut Harryn luona pysyvästi.

Muutto Lontooseen oli ollut Ilmimielin ehdotus. Mielenparantajan mukaan Ronin tuli kohdata menneisyytensä ja se tuli kohdata nyt, kun paraneminen oli jo päässyt hyvään vauhtiin. Ronia kuitenkin pelotti, sillä miten vaikeaa Harryn kohtaaminen olikaan ollut, miten vaikeaksi koituisi nähdä Hermione ja Fred, hänen äitinsä oli jotain toista. Ron oli melkoisen varma, että äiti tulisi olemaan pääsääntöisesti iloinen nähdessään nuorimman poikansa, viime kerrasta oli kuitenkin aikaa jo yli kaksi vuotta. Silti häntä pelotti, sillä äiti saattoi pahimmassa tapauksessa lietsoa itsensä kovaankin vimmaan.

Puut huojuivat ikkunan takana navakassa tuulessa ja näytti siltä, että yöksi tulisi sadetta. Ron muisti Harryn maininneen jotain kellarin kuntosalista, mutta ei juuri nyt jaksanut nousta ylös. Hänen vatsansa oli täysi ja peti hänen allaan oli pehmeä. Tuuli suhisi ikkunan takana, ja vaahteroiden uloimmat oksat hipoivat talon seinää rytmikkäin raapaisuin.

Ron kurotti vetämään pehmeän, kermanvaalean päiväpeiton ylleen ja nukahti alta aikayksikön.


	3. 2. Kahden tulen välissä

  
2\. Kahden tulen välissä  


 

 

Harry tuijotti kahvikuppiaan. Hän oli täyttänyt sen pakkomielteisesti kerta toisensa jälkeen, vaikka hänen kätensä jo tärisivät liiallisesta kofeiinista. Häntä hermostutti. Häntä oli oikeastaan hermostuttanut aina siitä lähtien, kun hän oli tehnyt typerääkin typerämmän teon ja kutsunut Ronin asumaan luokseen. Mitä helvettiä hän oli oikein kuvitellut tekevänsä? Billyn kitkerät sanat soivat vieläkin hänen päässään niin kuin ne olivat tehneet jo viikon ajan.

 

_"Viimeiset kaksi vuotta keräsit itseäsi sen jälkeen kun se poika rikkoi sinut ja nyt menit ja kutsuit saman klopin asumaan taloosi? Piruko sinut semmoista riivasi tekemään?"_

 

Harry oli ollut hiljaa ja vain purrut hampaitaan yhteen. Kyllähän hän tiesi toimineensa typerästi, mutta sillä hetkellä, sen pienen sekunnin ajan oli tuntunut äärimmäisen luonnolliselta kutsua Ron asumaan hänen luokseen. Enemmän kuin luonnolliselta, se oli tuntunut... oikealta. Aina siihen saakka, kunnes hän oli istunut alas ja ajatellut asiaa tarkemmin. Silloin hän oli tajunnut, että vaikka oli yrittänyt päästää Ronista irti jo pitkään, hän ei ollut onnistunut siinä vieläkään.

Kun Ron oli lähtenyt kaksi vuotta aiemmin, Harry oli ollut palasina. Vasta kun hän oli pintautunut sen verran että oli kyennyt tapaamaan ystäviään, Billy oli astunut jälleen mukaan kuvioihin. Elämästä oli tullut helpompaa. Billy ollut läsnä, oli lohduttanut ja kestänyt Harryn vaihtelevia mielialoja kärsivällisenä kuin kallio. Ja ennen pitkää Billy oli saanut Harryn nauramaan ja unohtamaan — ei, ei unohtamaan, mutta muistot Ronista olivat kuitenkin haalistuneet siinä määrin, että Harry oli uskonut olevansa onnellinen Billyn kanssa.

Nyt hän ei ollut enää varma.

Billy oli ollut Harryn ensimmäinen ja oli edelleenkin ainoa, jonka kanssa Harry oli koskaan ollut intiimisti — omissa nahkoissaan. Heidän suhteensa oli yksinkertainen, mutta ulkopuoliselle monimutkainen: he vain olivat. Poikaystäväksi esittelemisestä oli tullut tapa, sillä se helpotti muiden hyväksymistä, mutta Harry koki heidät enemmänkin ystäviksi kuin rakastavaisiksi. Billyn seura oli mutkatonta, seksi loistavaa ja Billy paikkasi Harryn sisältä sitä ammottavaa aukkoa, joka janosi läheisyyttä.

Pelkkä vilaus Ronista oli toisaalta saanut Harryn vatsanpohjan kihelmöimään tavalla, joka sai hänet kiemurtelemaan syyllisyydestä; Billy ei ollut koskaan saanut hänessä aikaan sellaista reaktiota.

Mutta kannattiko hänen edes unelmoida Ronista? Vaikka Ronin sanoista oli saattanut aavistaa että tämä oli sinut homoutensa kanssa, mistä Harry muka tiesi, oliko Ronilla häntä kohtaan ystävyyttä kummempia tunteita? Ja vaikka olisikin, niin kuinka Harry saattaisi koskaan luottaa siihen, että Ron pysyisi hänen elämässään? Ron oli kuitenkin lähtenyt ja jättänyt hänet kylmästi. Ron oli sanonut hänelle juuri ne sanat, joiden tiesi satuttavan eniten. Ronilla oli enemmän mahdollisuuksia satuttaa häntä kuin kenelläkään muulla.

Mutta toisaalta, Ronilla oli myös mahdollisuuksia olla hänelle jotain enemmän kuin kukaan muu. Eikä Ron loppujen lopuksi ollut ainoa, joka oli lähtenyt ja jättänyt taakseen kaiken. Kumpikin heistä oli tehnyt virheitä.

Harry kirosi ääneen. Eikö hän voisi olla onnellinen Billyn kanssa? Ron muuttaisi pian omaan asuntoonsa ja tilanne rauhoittuisi. Ehkä he näkisivät joskus, niin kuin ystävät tekivät, mutta miten todennäköistä oli, että heidän ystävyytensä enää milloinkaan palautuisi niin läheiseksi, mitä se oli ollut kouluaikoina?

Käytävältä kuuluva korkojen kopina havahdutti Harryn ajatuksistaan.

"Heippa!" Tonks huudahti pyörähtäessään toimistoon pinkit hiukset pitkällä letillä. "Miten on mennyt?"

Harry ryhdistäytyi ja yritti hymyillä.

"Rauhallisesti."

"No hyvä. Toivottavasti yö jatkuu samaa rataa."

Harry naurahti ja kumosi kahvinloppunsa kurkkuunsa. Hän irvisti kylmän kahvin kitkerää makua ja vapautti päivystyspaikkansa Tonksille.

"Hyvää yötä."

 

 _Wallacessa_ oli hiljainen hetki, joten Billyllä oli aikaa istua Harryn seurana. Hän kiersi kätensä tämän harteille ja silitteli peukalollaan Harryn t-paidan kaula-aukosta paljastuvaa niskaa.

"Ihanko varmasti pärjäät illan yksin?"

Harry huokaisi. Pakkohan hänen oli.

"Joo. Mutta kiitos kun olit siellä aikaisemmin."

Billy oli varmuuden vuoksi luvannut olla läsnä Ronin saapuessa, ja Harry oli ollut tuesta kiitollinen. Häntä oli jännittänyt jäädä Ronin kanssa kahden heti ensimmäisenä päivänä, mutta kun Ron oli saapunut, kaikki olikin tuntunut normaalilta. Aivan kuin ennen. Harry oli säikähtänyt vain silloin, kun Ron oli tarttunut häneen kiinni. Tämän sormet olivat polttaneet kaavun läpi kuumina, ja varoituskellot olivat välittömästi alkaneet kilkattaa Harryn päässä. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää Roniin välimatkaa koko talokierroksen ajan, mutta Ron oli murtanut hänen henkilökohtaisen tilansa muurit yhtä helposti kuin aina ennenkin.

"Pitihän sitä näyttää nuorelle sällille, kuka on kukkona tunkiolla", Billy letkautti.

"Sitäkö se machoilu oli?" Harry tuhahti huvittuneena. "Et kai vaan ole mustasukkainen?"

"Onko siihen sitten syytä?" Billy vastasi kysymyksellä ja nykäisi Harryn niskahiuksia kevyesti. Harry kääntyi katsomaan Billyä äimistyneenä.

"Oikeasti?"

"Kuka nyt tämmöisestä herkkupalasta ei haluaisi pitää kiinni", Billy sanoi ja läpsäytti Harrya takamukselle.

Harry jäi tuijottamaan Billyä hetkeksi. Matka-arkkutempaus oli tuntunut aluksi hauskalta vitsiltä, mutta nyt Harry ei ollut enää varma. Oliko se todellakin ollut reviirin merkkausta? Mistä lähtien Billy oli muka ollut mustasukkainen? Ei Harrykaan välittänyt, vaikka Billy flirttaili jokaisen asiakkaansa kanssa. Hän tiesi, ettei sen takana ollut mitään sen kummempaa. Hän pysyi kuitenkin vaiti ja tarttui vain tuoppiinsa. Vaikka hän ei voinut kuvitellakaan pettävänsä Billyä, hänen kurittomat ajatuksensa pyrkivät edelleen harhailemaan vaarallisille teille. Hänellä ei ollut varaa soimata Billyä yhtään mistään.

"Sanoiko se sitten jotain?" Billy kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"Ei. Tai siis pyysi taas anteeksi sitä mitä sanoi silloin aikaisemmin."

"Sietikin pyytää", Billy murahti.

Kun Harry oli aikanaan kertonut Billylle, mitä Ron oli lähtiessään sanonut, Billy oli hurjistunut. Ja vielä senkin jälkeen, kun Harry oli saanut kerrottua tarinansa loppuun asti ja Billy oli raivonnut vuorostaan Harrylle tämän idioottimaisen tempauksen vuoksi, Billyn mielipide Ronista ei ollut juuri parantunut.

"Ron ei ollut oma itsensä silloin", Harry sanoi epämääräisesti.

Billy tuhahti.

"Billy!" Maggie huusi tiskin toisesta päästä vaativasti, ja Billyn katse singahti Harrysta hänen apulaiseensa. Billy kohensi ryhtiään ja nyökkäsi napakasti. Sitten hän katsoi jälleen Harrya.

"Tarttee mennä. Tulen sitten yöllä."

Se ei ollut kysymys vaan toteamus, mutta Harry nyökkäsi silti. Heillä molemmilla oli huomenna vapaapäivä, ja Billy oli tehnyt selväksi jo aiemmin, että viettäisi sen Harryn seurassa. Oli Ronilla asiaan jotain sanottavaa tai ei.

"Minunkin pitää mennä, lupasin olla kymmeneltä kotona", Harry totesi vilkaistuaan kelloaan.

Billy pyöräytti silmiään, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan hän nousi ylös, tarttui Harrya niskavilloista ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille. Hänen kielensä livahti Harryn suuhun syventämään suudelmaa, ja kun Harryn kädet kiertyivät hänen kiltin peittämille pakaroilleen, hän nojautui lähemmäs ja työnsi reitensä vasten Harryn haaroja. Hän virnisti tuntiessaan tämän farkkujen vasemmassa lahkeessa selkeän nytkähdyksen.

"Billy!" Maggie huusi uudelleen, tällä kertaa ärsyyntyneellä äänellä.

Billy huiskautti kättään, mutta ei lopettanut suudelmaa ennen kuin Harry nojautui taemmas haukkoen henkeään. Tämän vihreistä silmistä loisti himo, ja Billylläkin oli vaikeuksia hillitä itsensä. Hän halusi nakata Harryn olalleen ja kantaa tämän suoraan yläkertaan, mutta valitettavasti se ei juuri nyt käynyt päinsä. No, ainakin Harry oli saanut jotain muuta mietittävää Ronin sijasta.

Harry hengitti nopeasti, pinnallisesti, ja hänen suudelmasta turvonneet huulensa sekä poskille kohonnut, syntisen punainen hehku saivat Billyn nuolaisemaan huuliaan hitaasti, suorastaan riettaasti. Hän puristi Harryn reittä ja sipaisi peukalollaan tämän farkkujen alta erottuvaa pullistumaa.

"Tulen sitten yöllä", Billy toisti lupausta äänessään ennen kuin kiersi tiskin toiselle puolen naureskellen Harryn pöllämystyneelle ilmeelle.

Harry mulkaisi Billyn perään ja kirosi ääneen; hän ei kykenisi nousemaan ylös vielä muutamaan minuuttiin.

 

Billyn suudelma oli saanut Harryn kävelemään tavallista nopeammin _Wallacesta_ sivukujalle, josta hän oli pystynyt kaikkoontumaan kotiinsa. Hänen nivusensa nytkähtelivät vielä silloinkin, kun hän nosti talonsa lukkotaiat ja nakkasi laukustaan kaivamansa kaavun pyykkikoriin. Hän mietti puolihuolimattomasti, kävisikö suihkussa ja vetäisikö käteen ennen kuin Billy tulisi, mutta päätti sittenkin toisin.

Vilkaistessaan jääkaappiin Harry naurahti vaimeasti. Hän ei ollut kotimatkansa aikana ajatellut lainkaan Ronia, mikä oli taatusti ollut Billyn tarkoituskin. Vasta nyt kun hän näki miltei tyhjän piirakkavadin, hän muisti jälleen alivuokralaisensa.

Harry astui olohuoneeseen ja huomasi, ettei Ron ollut käyttänyt hormiverkkoa. Ron oli kuitenkin yrittänyt päästä hänen makuuhuoneeseensa ja tutkinut kellaria lukuun ottamatta kaikki paikat. Harry tiesi tämän, sillä myös hänen toimistossaan oli Dumbledoren muotokuva.

Ronin uteliaisuus ei kumma kyllä häirinnyt Harrya lainkaan. Hän oli aina Tylypahkasta päästyään käyttäytynyt erittäin suojelevasti omaa yksityisyyttään kohtaan mutta se, että Ron voisi jotenkin loukata sitä, tuntui... naurettavalta?

Hän kurtisti kulmiaan kiivetessään yläkertaan, mutta kun hän ehti vierashuoneen ovelle, hän unohti suojataiat. Hän unohti myös, mitä aikoi tehdä Billylle kun tämä tulisi töistä. Hän unohti kaiken.

Ron makasi isolla vierassängyllä selällään, kaikki raajat levällään. Hänen toinen kätensä retkotti yli laidan ja toinen jalka oli solmiutunut myllättyyn päiväpeittoon. Hänen punaiset hiuksensa loistivat kirkkaana, sotkuisena pörrönä seesteiseen ilmeeseen lientyneiden kasvojen ympärillä. Aavistuksen raollaan olevien huulien välistä kuului kevyttä kuorsausta. Ronin farkut olivat valahtaneet tavallistakin alemmas kapeille lanteille ja musta t-paita hilautunut navan yläpuolelle. Harry ei voinut olla tuijottamatta paljastunutta, pisamaista vatsaa sekä kalpean ihon alta selvästi törröttäviä lantioluita.

Harry kostutti kuivuneita huuliaan ja veti pari kertaa syvään henkeä. Sitten hän sulki vierashuoneen oven ja käveli määrätietoisesti kylpyhuoneeseen.

 

Billy lukitsi _Wallacen_ oven tuntia ennen virallista sulkemisaikaa. Hän oli päästänyt Maggien kotiin jo puoliltaöin ja ajanut lopulta viimeiset pari kanta-asiakastaan ulos välittämättä lainkaan näiden vastaväitteistä. Suudelma oli jättänyt jälkeensä poltteen, joka ei ollut vieläkään laantunut, ja nyt Billyllä oli kiire Harryn luokse lunastamaan lupauksensa.

Samalla kun moppi luuttusi lattiaa, Billyn ajatukset harhailivat.

He olivat Harryn kanssa ajautuneet suhteeseen miltei vahingossa vuosia kestäneen ystävyyden jälkeen. Jo silloin Ron oli häilynyt taustalla ja sitä tämä teki edelleenkin. Billy tiesi varsin hyvin Harryn tunteista Ronia kohtaan ja oli niistä rehellisesti sanottuna kateellinen. Hän ei ollut itse koskaan kokenut sellaista.

Kun Harry oli laahautunut _Wallaceen_ yli vuosi sitten näyttäen enemmän kuolleelta kuin elävältä, Billy oli auttanut. Vuoroin vieraissa, hän oli ajatellut, sillä aikanaan Harry oli tehnyt hänelle saman. Ja pikkuhiljaa Harry olikin palautunut omaksi itsekseen. Tai ainakin melkein, sillä toisinaan tämän katse synkentyi kesken hilpeänkin illan ja Billy tiesi aina, ketä Harry silloin ajatteli.

Billy kirosi.

Olisihan hänen pitänyt arvata, että Harry ottaisi Ronin takaisin elämäänsä välittömästi, kun tämä suvaitsi näyttää jälleen nokkaansa. Harry ei osannut päästää irti. Ei, vaikka kloppi oli tallannut hänet jalkoihinsa jo moneen kertaan. No, tällä kertaa Harry ei ollut yksin, ja jos Ron astuisi edes pikkuvarpaan verran pois ruodusta, sanoisi edes yhden poikkipuolisen sanan...

Billy rusautti pahaenteisesti rystysiään ennen kuin kaikkoontui Harryn talolle.

Hän livahti sisään ja varmisti lukkotaiat, vaikka tiesikin Harryn tarkistavan ne vielä ennen nukkumaanmenoaan. Olohuoneen ovella hän pysähtyi yllättyneenä, sillä tavallisuudesta poiketen Harry ei maannutkaan sohvalla pitkin pituuttaan. Billy rypisti kulmiaan. Harry ei koskaan odottanut häntä makuuhuoneessaan, eikä Billy ollut lainkaan varma, nukkuiko Harry siellä edes niinä öinä, joita he eivät viettäneet yhdessä.

Portaikosta kuului outo humahdus ja kun Billy käänsi katseensa, hän näki Harryn seisovan alimmalla portaalla kasvoillaan ilme, joka ei selittelyjä kaivannut. Billy ei ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun Harry oli jo harpannut heitä erottavat metrit ja painautunut koko varrellaan häneen kiinni.

Harryn suudelma oli kiivas ja hätäinen, täynnä tarvetta. Hänen kätensä hamusivat Billyn selkää, hiuksia, puristivat pakaroita, työntyivät paidan alle ja tarttuivat lopulta Billyä harteista. Ja samassa hän ponnisti, kietoi jalkansa Billyn lanteille keskeyttämättä hetkeksikään nälkäistä suudelmaansa. Billy kietoi kätensä vaistomaisesti Harryn takamukselle ja kulki sokkona siihen suuntaan, jossa toivoi sohvan olevan. Hän löysi sen lopulta kolauttamalla siihen säärensä, sillä hän oli haudannut kasvonsa Harryn kaulaan ja yritti samaan aikaan ahmia tämän leukaa, korvaa ja kaulajännettä.

Harry älähti, kun Billy tiputti hänet pehmeille tyynyille, mutta tokeni nopeasti ja riisui vaatteensa ennätysajassa. Riisuuntuessaan hän tuijotti koko ajan Billyä, joka uhkasi kuoriutua kiltistään vieläkin nopeammin. Billy veti vielä paitansa päänsä yli ennen kuin polvistui Harryn jalkojen väliin lipaisten huuliaan. Hän veti Harryn sohvan reunalle ja työnsi tämän jalat levälleen. Hänen katseensa nuoli Harryn vatsaa vasten itkevää nytkähtelevää, punaiseksi pingottunutta elintä, ja hän kallisti hieman päätään.

"Voi Merrrl... Billy... helvetti..."

Harry koetti vetää Billyä lähemmäs, päälleen, mitä tahansa, kunhan vain saisi tämän tekemään muuta kuin vain katsomaan, mutta Billy ei hievahtanutkaan moneen sekuntiin, joista jokainen tuntui Harrysta vuodelta.

Lopulta Billy työnsi hitaasti Harryn polvet ylös ja hieroi sänkistä poskeaan tämän sisäreisiin. Hän lipoi tietään alemmas ja kuuli Harryn haukkovan henkeään, kun hän imaisi tämän kivekset hellästi suuhunsa. Hänen sormensa hieroivat Harryn välilihaa, mutta jatkoivat matkaansa lipuen alemmas, aina peräaukolle saakka ja sen ohikin.

Harry kietoi kätensä polviensa alle ja tarjosi itsensä Billylle täysin. Hän heitti päänsä vasten selkänojaa ja valitti hiljaa, kun Billy vapautti hänen kiveksensä suustaan ja nuoli märkää vanaa niiden alle, alemmas ja alemmas. Aina niin pitkälle, kunnes hänen lämmin kielensä lipaisi Harryn peräaukkoa.

"Aahhh!"

Billy nuoli kireää aukkoa vuoroin pehmein lipaisuin, vuoroin voimakkaammin työnnöin, ja jokainen Harryn huulilta purkautuva voihkaisu sävähti suoraan hänen omaan, kivikovaan kaluunsa. Hän liu'utti kätensä Harryn reittä pitkin tämän kiristyneelle penikselle ja työnsi toisen omien jalkojensa väliin helpottamaan oloaan.

"Billy..." Harry vaikeroi vain muutaman vedon jälkeen ja puri hampaitaan yhteen. Hän oli niin lähellä.

Billy kuuli hädän Harryn äänessä ja pysähtyi hetkeksi. Hän nappasi jälleen Harryn kivekset suuhunsa ja nykäisi niitä aiempaa voimakkaammin. Harry parahti ääneen, ja Billy kurotti kätensä nipistämään tämän kiristyneitä nännejä ennen kuin tarttui taikasauvaansa. Hän valutti liukastetta kädelleen ja työnsi sormensa Harryn sisään kolmatta niveltä myöten.

"Harry", Billy huokaisi työntäessään kasvonsa Harryn kaulalle. Hän suuteli pitkin kaulajännettä, leukaa, ja Harryn katkonainen hengitys värisi hänen poskeaan vasten. Hän työnsi toisenkin sormensa Harryn sisään ja nieli tämän huulilta karkaavan vaikerruksen.

Kun Billy ei enää kestänyt, hän painoi otsansa vasten Harryn otsaa ja työntyi hitaasti tämän sisään. Harryn huulet liikkuivat, mutisivat jotain mistä Billy ei saanut selvää, mutta kun hän aloitti laiskat työnnöt, Harryn leuka valahti rennoksi eikä tämä kyennyt enää muodostamaan sanoja.

Billy olisi halunnut pitkittää heidän rakasteluaan kauemmin, mutta ei voinut olla työntymättä Harryn sisään yhä nopeammin, yhä voimakkaammin. Hänen huulensa hipoivat Harryn huulia, painautuivat välillä niitä vasten kykenemättä kuitenkaan muodostamaan kunnollista suudelmaa. Hän muutti hieman työntökulmaa ja puski Harryn polvia vieläkin ylemmäs, ja Harry räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän huusi ääneen Billyn iskeytyessä kolmatta kertaa juuri siihen oikeaan kohtaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan hämmentyneenä, suu jähmettyneenä o-kirjaimen muotoon. Ja ennen kuin Billy ennätti koskeakaan Harryn sykkivään seisokkiin, Harry laukesi huutaen ja täristen, varpaat kipristyen Billyn kylkiin.

Billy puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja purkautui Harryn sisään muutaman, epävakaan työnnön jälkeen.


	4. 3. Hattutemppu ja vihreät silmät

  
3\. Hattutemppu ja vihreät silmät  


 

 

Ron putosi sängystä lattialle ja räväytti silmänsä auki. Hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen hän tajusi olevansa solmussa päiväpeiton lomassa huoneessa, jota ei tunnistanut. Hän räpytteli paniikissa silmiään ja yritti selvittää sekavia ajatuksiaan. Juuri tätä tunnetta vastaan hän oli taistellut pitkien kuukausien ajan ja oli vannonut itselleen, ettei enää koskaan heräisi tietämättä missä oli. Oliko hän siitä huolimatta vetänyt edellisenä iltana kännit ja päätynyt ties minne? Oliko hän krapulassa? Ron maiskautti suutaan kokeilevasti ja päätteli, ettei ainakaan ollut juonut mitään alkoholipitoista. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja kömpi lopulta takaisin kermanvärisille lakanoille.

Vasta kun hänen katseensa osui sängyn päädyssä lojuvaan matka-arkkuun, jonka hän tunnisti omakseen, hän rentoutui hieman. Ja yhtäkkiä hän muisti kaiken. Hän muisti hermoilleensa koko eilisen päivän ja saapuneensa vihdoin Harryn luokse. Hän muisti heidän keskeytyneen keskustelunsa sekä Billyn leveilyn. Dumbledoren muotokuvan. Yksinäisen hammasharjan peilikaapin hyllyllä.

Ron virnisti leveästi vielä nytkin muistaessaan löytönsä.

Hän haukotteli pitkään ja rapsutti kylmää vatsaansa. Ilmeisesti hän oli nukahtanut päivävaatteet yllään, vaikka olikin vain aikonut ottaa pienet nokoset. Huoneen ovi oli kiinni, vaikka Ron muisti jättäneensä sen auki, jotta heräisi Harryn tullessa kotiin. Hän toivoi, että sen oli sulkenut Harry eikä Billy.

Ron nousi ylös ja venytteli nautinnollisesti ennen kuin läpsytteli paljain varpain huoneen poikki. Kun hän avasi oven, hän kuitenkin jähmettyi paikoilleen. Billy käveli juuri rennoin askelin kohti käytävän päädyssä olevaa Harryn makuuhuonetta. Alasti.

Ron laahusti juuri vapautuneeseen vessaan ja hänen hyvä mielensä oli kuin menneen talven lumia. Hän lukitsi oven perässään pälyillen sitä epäluuloisena — tässä talossa ei selvästi välitetty siitä, kuka näki kenet mitäkin tekemässä.

 

"Huomenta", Harry mutisi saapuessaan keittiöön.

"Menta", Ron vastasi ja kaatoi itselleen toisen kupin kahvia. "Keitin reilusti."

"Hyvä", Harry sanoi haukotellen ja venytteli käsiään korkealle ilmaan suunnistaessaan kohti astiakaappia.

Ronin katse seurasi Harryn t-paidan helman nousua, kun se kohosi ja kohosi paljastaen vihdoin kapean vyötärön. Mutta kun Ron näki Harryn pakaroiden päällä tutut hymykuopat, hän nielaisi ja käänsi katseensa jälleen lehteen. Hän veti pari kertaa syvään henkeä ja yritti keskittyä sumeaksi muuttuneeseen tekstiin. Mustavalkoinen kuva-Kingsley iski hänelle silmää.

"Billy meni käymään kotona, mutta me aiotaan käydä tänään Brightonissa. Pierillä."

Ron nyökkäsi ja käänsi ärhäkästi Profeetan sivua. Harry jäi seisomaan toiselle puolen keittiösaareketta ja tuijotti hetken Ronia ennen kuin rykäisi.

"Haluatko tulla mukaan?"

Ron nosti katseensa lehdestä hämmentyneenä. Mukaan?

"Tuota, muuten kyllä mielelläni mutta minulla on tänään tapaaminen Ilmimielin kanssa", hän sanoi helpottuneena siitä, ettei joutunut keksimään tekosyytä. Hän ei ollut koskaan käynyt Brightonissa, mutta ei halunnut lähteä sinne Harryn _ja Billyn_ kanssa.

Harry nyökkäsi ja hänen kasvoillaan välähti outo ilme, mutta se meni ohi niin nopeasti, ettei Ron ehtinyt tunnistaa sitä.

 

"Istu alas, ole hyvä", Ilmimieli sanoi ystävällisesti ja sulki oven Ronin perässä.

Ron istahti vakiopaikalleen ja Ilmimieli puolestaan nojatuoliin, joka oli lähellä mutta ei kuitenkaan liian lähellä Ronin tuolia. Ron oli oppinut arvostamaan kaikkia niitä pieniä seikkoja, joista näki Ilmimielin todella ottavan huomioon asiakkaansa tarpeet.

"Miten viikko on sujunut?"

"Tuota... no, asun nyt Lontoossa."

"Ahaa. Viimeksi puhuimmekin muutosta."

"Joo, puhuttiin. Mutta, noh, se ei mennytkään aivan niin kuin suunnittelin."

Ilmimieli kohotti kulmiaan odottavasti.

"Kävin kotona, Ginnyn häissä, ja tuota, juttelin Harryn kanssa."

"Kiintoisaa", Ilmimieli totesi sävyisästi. "Miltä se tuntui?"

Ron rykäisi. Alussa hänellä oli ollut vaikeuksia oppia kertomaan tapahtumista ja tunteistaan niin laveasti kuin Ilmimieli oli halunnut. Välillä hän oli jurottanut, välillä huutanut turhautumistaan ääneen, mutta pikku hiljaa he olivat löytäneet yhteisen toimintatavan.

"Se tuntui, tuota, se oli aluksi vaikeaa. Siitä on jo niin kauan ja se mitä meidän välillä tapahtui oli niin outoa... Mutta sain lopulta pyydettyä anteeksi. Ja Harry pyysi myös anteeksi. Itse asiassa..." Ron naurahti muistaessaan heidän yhtäaikaisen anteeksipyyntönsä, mutta päätti sitten, ettei Ilmimielin tarvinnut tietää aivan kaikkea. "No, joka tapauksessa me sovittiin asiat ja..."

Ilmimielin sulkakynä pysähtyi, ja hän kohotti katseensa jälleen Roniin.

"No, Harry tarjosi vierashuonettaan siksi aikaa kun etsin omaa kämppää", Ron lopetti selontekonsa nopeasti.

"Vai niin. Oletteko puhuneet enemmänkin siitä, mitä tapahtui kun näitte viimeksi?"

"Tuota, ei oikeastaan. Harryn poikaystävä keskeytti kun yritin sanoa jotain."

"Harry siis seurustelee", Ilmimieli raapusti jälleen jotain lehtiöönsä. "Ja millä tavalla luulet sen vaikuttaneen teidän väleihinne?"

"No ainakin se vaikeuttaa asioita. Mutta ei me olla vielä ehditty edes jutella, muutin sinne vasta eilen."

"Oletko mustasukkainen?"

"Kai vähän", Ron takelteli.

"Sinulla on tunteita Harrya kohtaan, joten mustasukkaisuus on tässä tilanteessa luonnollista", Ilmimieli totesi. "Ovatko he läheisiä?"

Ron katsoi Ilmimieliä kysyvästi.

"Tarkoitan, että osoittavatko he hellyyttä toisilleen sinun nähtesi?"

Ron nyökkäsi, ja hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat hänen muistaessaan, kuinka rehvakkaasti Billy oli käyttäytynyt Harryn lähellä. Jos Ron aivan rehellinen oli, hänen täytyi tunnustaa, ettei Billy sinällään ollut vastenmielinen ja että muussa yhteydessä hän olisi saattanut hyvinkin pitää Billyn tapaisesta kaverista. Mutta pelkkä tieto siitä, että Billy sai tehdä Harrylle asioita, joita hän pystyi vain kuvittelemaan...

"Tuntuuko se luontevalta? En nyt tarkoita mustasukkaisuutta vaan sitä, miltä tuntuu nähdä kaksi miestä osoittamassa toisilleen tunteitaan."

"No ei siitä mitään vihan tunteita tule. Paitsi _Billyä_ kohtaan."

Ilmimieli hymyili pienesti, mutta ei sanonut mitään.

"Ei se tunnu sen kummemmalta kuin jos nainen ja mies tekisi sitä", Ron tuumasi.

"Kuvittele, että olette kolmestaan ulkona ja he osoittavat hellyyttä muiden ihmisten nähden. Miltä se tuntuisi?"

"En ole varma", Ron tunnusti mietittyään tovin.

"Entä jos kuvittelet itsesi Billyn tilalle? Vaikuttaako se mitenkään asiaan?"

Ron pohti hetken aikaa. Ajatus siitä, että hän itse koskisi Harryyn intiimisti ja vapautuneesti oli jännittävä, vähän pelottavakin. Mutta ei sen takia, mitä muut siitä ajattelisivat vaan siksi, että se oli jotain, mitä hän sekä halusi että ei halunnut.

"Joo", Ron vastasi vihdoin. "Mutta se myös pelottaa."

"Miksi?"

"Koska se on Harry eikä kuka tahansa mies."

Ilmimieli odotti hetken kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan, mutta Ron ei jatkanut selitystään. Ei tiennyt miten jatkaa.

"Miten tapaaminen entisen vaimosi kanssa sujui?" Ilmimieli kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"No, tuota, me ei olla vielä nähty."

"Ahaa."

"Tai siis ajattelin ettei Ginnyn häät ole se kaikkein paras paikka kertoa perheelle ja ex-vaimolle, että olen homo ja tullut takaisin kotiin", Ron sanoi hivenen sarkastisesti.

Hän oli halunnut nähdä häät, mutta oli koko ajan suunnitellut katsovansa niitä syrjästä. Selitysten aika ei ollut juhlahumun sekä sukulaisten ympäröimänä. Mutta kun hän oli huomannut Harryn aivan lähellä juhlateltan oviaukkoa, hänen oli ollut pakko sanoa jotain. Mitä tahansa.

"Ymmärrän."

"Ja tuota, olen aikonut tässä mennä kertomaan äidille", Ron selitti.

"Se hermostuttaa sinua?"

"Joo."

"Miksi?"

"En tiedä", Ron sanoi. "Kai siksi että... no, vaikka olen jo aikuinen niin jos äiti suuttuu, niin tuntuu että olen taas pikkukakara."

"Henkilökohtaisesta kokemuksesta voin kertoa, että tuokin on vallan yleistä", Ilmimieli kommentoi.

"Joo. Mitenköhän se kannattaisi kertoa?" Ron kysyi epätoivoisella äänellä.

"Olen ymmärtänyt, että äitisi välittää sinusta paljon. Hän hyväksynee sinut sellaisena kuin olet huolimatta siitä, miten asiasta kerrot."

Ron ei vastannut. Ei hän sitä pelännytkään, mutta itse asiasta kertominen tuntui ylivoimaiselta. Ilmimieli tuntui ymmärtävän.

"Oletan että he tietävät Harryn olevan homo?"

Ron nyökkäsi.

"Miltä tuntuisi ajatus pyytää Harry mukaan?"

"Kai se... ihan hyvältä. Helpottavalta", Ron totesi yllättyneeltä. Miksei hän ollut ajatellut sitä aiemmin?

Ilmimieli vilkaisi kelloaan ja ryhdistäytyi hieman.

"Olet edistynyt paljon. Alat selvästi olla enemmän sinut itsesi kanssa sekä tunnistaa itsestäsi niitä tunteita, joita sinulla on Harrya kohtaan. Tämä hänen poikaystävänsä, Billy, saa sinut tuntemaan mustasukkaisuutta, joka vaikuttaa katalysoivan paranemisprosessiasi. Ensi viikoksi saat edelleen saman tehtävän: kerro perheellesi. Henkilökohtainen tapaaminen on näin pitkän poissaolon jälkeen varsin välttämätön."

"Kai sitä pitää vain ottaa itseä niskasta kiinni ja mennä käymään siellä."

"Oletko ikävöinyt perhettäsi?"

Ron mietti jälleen hetken. Hän ei ollut pitänyt yhteyttä keneenkään perheestään tai vanhoista ystävistään, vaikka Ilmimieli oli kehottanut häntä käymään kotonaan jo edellisestä kesästä lähtien. Ron oli kuitenkin kieltäytynyt niin jyrkin sanoin, että mielenparantaja oli lopettanut asiasta puhumisen. Vasta kun Ron oli saanut kerrottua Calille suuntautumisestaan, Ilmimieli oli maininnut jälleen Kotikolon. Ron ei osannut sanoa, miksi kotona käymisestä oli tullut niin suuri juttu. Hän oli kuitenkin jo sinut itsensä kanssa. Hän tiesi olevansa homo. Hän tiesi välittävänsä Harrysta enemmän kuin ystävänä. Kotiin palaamisesta oli kuitenkin tullut kynnyskysymys ja Ron pelkäsi, että palatessaan takaisin lapsuudenmaisemiinsa hänen parantumisensa taantuisi ja hän päätyisi jälleen piilottamaan todellisen minänsä muilta.

Ilmimielen mukaan hänen pelkonsa oli ymmärrettävää, mutta järjetöntä.

"Tavallaan. Mutta irtiotto oli aika raju. Tai siis kun lähdin eron jälkeen Lontooseen, niin jätin sen kaiken taakseni. Tuntuu vähän, että lapsuus loppui siihen. Joten, kai ikävöin vähän, mutta samalla se kaikki tuntuu kaukaiselta. Ihan kuin toiselta elämältä."

Ilmimieli nyökkäili.

"Sitähän se tavallaan olikin."

 

Kotimatkalla Ron kävi kaupassa ja taiteili sitten itsensä sisään suuren kauppakassin kanssa. Hän sulki oven ja jäi muistelemaan kaikkia niitä lukkotaikoja, jotka Harry oli hänelle näyttänyt. Niitä oli viisi, ja neljännen jälkeen Ron kirosi ääneen huonoa muistiaan.

"Se on _'Lujatus'_ ", Harry sanoi hänen takaansa, ja sai Ronin hypähtämään säikähtäneenä ympäri.

"Niin, tosiaan", Ron mutisi ja heilautti sauvaansa viidennen kerran. Ovi hehkui hetken haaleaa valoa ennen kuin tummui normaaliksi.

Ron katsoi Harrya tarkemmin. Tällä oli edelleen yllään samat farkut ja valjunvihreä t-paita kuin aamulla.

"Eikös teidän pitänyt lähteä Brightoniin?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua, ja Harry hymyili vaisusti.

"Maggie sairastui. Billyn piti mennä töihin."

"Ai."

He seisoivat jälleen hetken hiljaa

"Oletko syönyt?" Harry kysyi lopulta.

"En, mutta..." Ron nosti lattialle laskemansa paperipussin. "Kävin ostoksilla, kun eilen... no, söin sen piirakan melkein loppuun."

Harry naurahti.

"Joo, huomasin."

Ron virnisti hämillään.

"No, joka tapauksessa ajattelin että kun et kerran peri vuokraa, niin osallistun ainakin ruokakuluihin."

"Mitä toit?" Harry uteli sytyttäen eteishalliin valot. Ron huomasi vasta nyt seinään upotetun valokatkaisijan.

"Ööö", Ron vastasi ja seurasi Harrya keittiöön. Hän laski pussin pöydälle ja alkoi nostella ruokatavaroita sieltä ulos. "Munia ja maitoa ja riisiä ja leipää ja tomaatteja ja pari olutta ja appelsiineja, ja tuota..."

Harry virnisti.

"Kanaa tikka-masala? "

"No, se on aika vaikeaa tehdä itse", Ron puolustautui ja asetti kuuman paketin varovasti pöydälle. "Toin vain itselle kun luulin että te olitte lähtenyt."

"Söin jo aiemmin", Harry kuittasi ja alkoi latoa tavaroita jääkaappiin. "Ajattelin ottaa oluen. Telkkarista tulee futista, kiinnostaako?"

"Ketkä pelaa?"

"Galaxy ja Saprissa. CONCACAF:n karsinnat."

Ron nyökkäsi. Hän oli päässyt paremmin perille jästien jalkapallosta viettäessään aikaa Calin kanssa, joka oli innokas Spurs-fani. Hän nappasi laatikosta haarukan ja seurasi Harrya olohuoneeseen.

"Mikä tilanne?"

"1–1", Harry vastasi katse ottelussa.

Ron hotki currynsa nopeasti, kun se oli vielä lämmintä, ja piti samalla silmällä tilannetta. Harry kirosi välillä, kun Saprissa vei peliä, mutta Ronille oli aivan se ja sama, kumpi joukkue voittaisi. Vasta väliajalla kävi selväksi, miksi Harryn katse ei juuri ruudusta liikkunut.

"Lalas", Harry sanoi puoliksi huokaisten, kun Galaxyn manageri otettiin haastatteluun. Ron tuhahti.

"Mitä?" Harry vilkaisi nopeasti Ronia, joka pyöritteli silmiään.

"Tuon takiako me katsotaan tätä matsia?" Ron kysyi huvittuneena ja nyökäytti päätään kohti ruutua, jossa punapäinen mies tummassa puvussa selitti kiivaasti, mitä oli tapahtunut ja miksi. Harry ei vastannut. Hän tuijotti silmä kovana ruutua ja hänen sormensa repivät olutpullon etikettiä. Ron päätti jättää asian sikseen.

"Oletko kuullut Deanista mitään? Tai Seamuksesta? Neville kai opettaa edelleen?"

"Neville on Tylypahkassa, ja Deanin firmalla on joku urakka Viistokujalla. Katujen perusparannusta", Harry sanoi heti kun Lalasin haastattelu loppui. "Ja Seamus tekee Mungolle tutkimusta Amazonilla."

"Vau..."

"Joo, Dean kertoi viime kuussa. Ne pitää edelleen yhteyttä Seamusin kanssa."

"Ja te Deanin kanssa?"

"Ei oikeastaan. Törmättiin vain kun kävin... kun kävin tapaamassa Frediä", Harry takelteli ja pudotti katseensa syliinsä. "Oletko vieläkään nähnyt heitä?"

Ron pudisti päätään.

"Äiti ensin", hän sanoi vaisusti. "Ilmimielikin patisti taas kertomaan."

Harry hymyili pienesti, mutta kurtisti sitten kulmiaan.

"Ron... miten sinä... tai siis, älä nyt ymmärrä väärin, mutta mistä saat rahaa terapiaan?"

Ron punastui välittömästi ja vaihtoi hermostuneena asentoaan.

"Tuota, minulla on säästöjä", hän mutisi vältellen Harryn katsetta.

"Narikasta?" Harry kysyi epäuskoisena, ja Ron mulkaisi häntä.

"En oikeastaan halua puhua siitä."

Harry virnisti ilkikurisesti.

"Mutta minä haluan."

"Anna olla", Ron tokaisi ja kutsui itselleen olutpullon jääkaapista.

"Enkä!" Harry intti ja pompahti risti-istuntaan kääntyen kokonaan kohti Ronia. Toinen puoliaika oli jo alkanut, mutta kumpaakaan ei enää kiinnostanut seurata ottelua. "Kerro?"

Ron pyöräytti silmiään ja otti pitkän huikan oluestaan. Hän heijasi pulloa sohvan selkänojan yli roikkuvan käden varassa ja puri huultaan. Ehkä Harry kuitenkin ymmärtäisi.

"Keerrrooooo...." Harry maanitteli ja pomppi istuimellaan ylös ja alas. Ron nauroi ääneen.

"Okei, okei. Mutta et sitten kerro kenellekään."

"En tietenkään."

"No... muistatko sen kirjan jonka annoin kun täytit seitsemäntoista?" Ron aloitti.

"Muistan. _'Kaksitoista idioottivarmaa keinoa noitien lumoamiseen'_ ", Harry sanoi heti, ja Ron nyökkäsi.

"Sain siitä idean kun, no, Hermionella oli ainakin ennen valtava kasa jästien rakkausromaaneja ja... kun en ollut töissä niin saatoin ehkä joskus lukea muutaman. Kun oli tylsää!" Ron joutui korottamaan ääntään loppua kohden, sillä Harry oli alkanut hekotella.

"Haluatko että jatkan vai nauratko mieluummin?" Ron tivasi.

Harry veti kasvonsa peruslukemille ja elehti Ronia jatkamaan. Ron tuhahti, mutta oli salaa iloinen. He todellakin keskustelivat Harryn kanssa! Ron oli kaivannut tätä. Juuri tätä, että sai vain olla Harryn kanssa ja puhua. Ihan sama mistä. Tuolla hetkellä Ron paljasti mieluusti suurimman salaisuutensakin pelkästään siitä hyvästä, että oli saanut Harryn jälleen takaisin.

"Hommasin itselleni automaattisulan ja aloin sanella jo ennen kuin me erottiin. Tai ei sille tarvitse edes sanella, riittää kun ajattelee. Muutin vain noitien lumoamiskeinot siitä kirjasta jästimäisiksi, taikuus pois ja sen semmoista, ja lisäsin sekaan sankarillisia miehiä ja rohkeita naisia. Jästikustantamo oli niin innoissaan ettei edes vaatinut minua promoamaan kirjoja, mikä oli hyvä juttu, koska en olisi lähtenyt siihen muutenkaan."

Harry oli lakannut nauramasta ja tuijotti Ronia ällistyneenä.

"Miksen —"

"Ne on julkaistu salanimellä", Ron vastasi jo ennen kuin Harry ennätti kysymään. "Enkä kerro millä."

Harryn silmät syttyivät, ja Ronin vatsassa muljahti kummallisesti.

"Kerro!"

"En!"

"Mikset?"

"Koska... koska se on noloa", Ron puuskahti.

"Ai nolompaa kuin se että kirjoitat rakkausromaaneja?" Harry räjähti jälleen nauramaan. Hän nauroi niin kovaa, että joutui pitelemään vatsaansa. Ron hymyili tahtomattaan.

"Veronika von Bluffenhammer", Ron sanoi hetken kuluttua, mutta joutui toistamaan sanansa, kun Harry sai itsensä jälleen hallintaan.

"Ve-Ron-ika", Harry toisti hihitellen. "Näytä joku kirja!"

"En!" Ron älähti säikähtäneenä.

"Ve-Ron-ikaa...." Harry maanitteli. "Yksi kirja vaan?"

"Ei!" Ron kiisti edelleen jyrkästi ja pakotti itsensä olemaan nauramatta, vaikka Harry väänteli kasvojaan hullunkurisella tavalla.

"Entä jos luet ääneen pikkupätkän?"

Ron empi sekunnin liian pitkään, ja Harry alkoi jälleen pomppia sohvalla.

"Joo! Suoraan kirjailijan suusta!"

Ron pyöräytti jälleen silmiään ja huokaisi syvään.

"Okei, mutta pikkupätkä vain", hän myöntyi ja kutsui muistiinpanonsa luokseen. "Etkä sitten naura."

Harry nyökytteli ahkerasti yrittäen pitää kasvonsa peruslukemilla.

"Okei, tämä on uusimmasta. Sanelin sen viime viikolla", Ron kertoi ja rykäisi.

 

_"Charlotte", Gerard huokaisi nojaten vasten neidon huoneen ovea. "Olen pahoillani. Miten voin koskaan vakuuttaa, kuinka pahoillani olen?"_

_"Mene pois!" Charlotten itkuinen ääni kajahti oven toiselta puolen, ja Gerard kohotti kasvojaan toiveikkaana._

_"Charlotte? Rakas, kuuntele minua hetki", Gerard lausui anovasti. "Minun täytyi saada miettiä asioita. Olin typerä, olin itsekäs, mutta minun täytyi olla varma!"_

_"En tahdo kuunnella!" Charlotte nyyhki vasten ovea, ja hänen kauniit, vihreät silmänsä tulvahtivat täyteen kyyneleitä. Huolimatta hänen tuntemastaan epätoivosta hänen tottelematon kätensä kuitenkin kohosi avaimelle ja käänsi sitä päästäen Gerardin huoneeseen._

_"Charlotte, armaani", Gerard kuiskutti nostaessaan neidon vahvoille käsivarsilleen. "Minä rakastan sinua, rakastan enemmän kuin uskotkaan! Jo siitä lähtien kun juoksimme keskenkasvuisina joella, jo silloin tiesin, että sinä olet kohtaloni. En vain ymmärtänyt sitä ennen kuin luulin menettäneeni sinut."_

_Charlotte painoi kasvonsa Gerardin rinnalle ja kietoi kätensä tämän leveän rintakehän ympärille._

_"Gerard... jos todella rakastat minua, suutele minua."_

_Ja kun Gerard painoi huulensa Charlotten huulille, hän tunsi saaneensa anteeksi, sillä Charlotte kietoutui häneen, painautui niin lähelle, että he olivat yhtä. Ja Gerardin ylitse hulmahti kaikenvoittava rakkaus ja hän tiesi, että tämä todellakin oli hänen kohtalonsa._

 

Ron vilkaisi Harrya arasti, mutta yllättyi huomatessaan, ettei tämä nauranut enää. Harryn silmät olivat levinneet ihmetteleviksi ja hänen ilmeensä oli hieman surullinen. Ron kurtisti kulmiaan ihmeissään.

"Se... sehän kuulosti hyvältä", Harry sanoi nopeasti ja yritti hymyillä.

"Niin varmaan", Ron hymähti. "Mutta mitä väliä, jos se vaan myy?"

Harry naurahti väkinäisesti, ja nousi sitten seisomaan.

"Kello alkaa olla paljon. Taidan tästä mennä nukkumaan."

"Okei. Kai sitä voisi", Ron vastasi ja vilkaisi sitten kelloa. Se oli vasta kahdeksan.

Harry katoutti heidän tyhjät olutpullonsa sekä Ronin tyhjän curryrasian ja kääntyi sitten kohti portaikkoa. Ron hätääntyi. Tunnelma oli muuttunut niin nopeasti, ettei hän ollut ehtinyt ymmärtää mitä tapahtui ennen kuin Harry oli jo miltei hävinnyt kulman taakse.

"Harry!" Ron huusi äkkiä muistaessaan viikkotehtävänsä. Harry kääntyi. "Tuota, pitäisi mennä tässä joskus käymään kotona. Nähdä äiti ja kertoa... no, tai siis, henkinen tuki ei olisi pahitteeksi."

Harry räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa, mutta nyökkäsi sitten.

"Joo, totta kai. Huomenna pääsen jo kolmelta, mennäänkö sen jälkeen?"

"Huomenna jo?" Ron sävähti silminnähden. Sitten hän huokaisi. "Joo, huominen käy kyllä."

"Lähetän Mollylle aamulla pöllön ja varmistan asian", Harry lupasi ja kääntyi jälleen kohti portaikkoa.

"Kiitos", Ron mutisi. "Hyvää yötä."

"Öitä", Harry vastasi ennen kuin kiipesi puolijuoksua yläkertaan.

Ron jäi tuijottamaan Harryn perään ja miettimään, mitä oli tehnyt väärin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilmimieli kuuluu **Palladiumille** , mutta sain hänet vähäksi aikaa lainaan. Kiitos Pallalle siitä <3 Tässä vaiheessa haluan myös sanoa, että ymmärrän terapian olevan jotain aivan muuta kuin mitä tässä ficissä esitetään. Voin vain puolustautua sillä, että taikamaailman terapiaistunnot saattaisivat olla erilaisia kuin meikäläisten. Mutta enigeis, tuollaiset lukot, mitä Ronilla tässä kuvataan olevan, vaatinevat melkoista syvähoitoa. Siitä mulla ei oikeasti ole aavistustakaan, joten pyydän anteeksi teiltä, jotka tiedätte asiasta enemmän ja myös teiltä, jotka ette tiedä asiasta niin paljoa. Muistakaa, että tämä on fiktiota :)
> 
>  _Lujatus_ oli loistava ehdotus loitsuksi joltakulta, mutta mä olen unohtanut että keneltä :( Syyllinen paljastakoon itsensä!
> 
> Ja joo, Veronika von Bluffenhammer. Se tuli vain jostain alitajunnasta ja tajusin vasta myöhemmin, että "siinähän on Ron keskellä" =D


	5. 4. Alitajuttomuutta ja toiveajattelua

  
4\. Alitajuttomuutta ja toiveajattelua  


 

 

Harry juoksi kapeaa pensasaitojen varjostamaa käytävää veren kohistessa hänen korvissaan. Hän vilkaisi hätäisesti taakseen. Mitään ei näkynyt, mutta hän tiesi silti, että ne tulivat hänen perässään. Ne olivat aina hänen perässään.

Hän juoksi yhä nopeammin ja nopeammin hengityksen rohistessa hänen rinnassaan, mutta silti hänen vauhtinsa tuntui vain hidastuvan. Vasta kun Harry vilkaisi jalkoihinsa, hän tajusi kahlaavansa polviaan myöten vedessä. Pohja vietti jyrkästi syvemmälle, ja jokainen askel tuntui raskaammalta kuin edellinen. Hänen keuhkonsa anoivat armoa.

Rannan tuntumasta kuului läiskähdys, ja Harry vilkaisi taakseen. Sumu oli laskeutunut, eikä hän nähnyt mitään, mutta kuuli takaansa veden kohinan. Joku kahlasi häntä kohti. Harry teki ainoan järkevän teon, joka hänen päähänsä tuolla hetkellä pälkähti: hän syöksyi pää edellä veteen.

Jokin oli vialla.

Kidusruoho ei tehonnut, ja Harry oli vetää vettä henkeensä. Hän vaihtoi paniikissa suuntaa ja sukelsi pohjan sijasta kohti pintaa, mutta oli liian pimeää eikä hän ollut enää varma, missä päin pinta oli. Happi alkoi loppua. Hätäännyksissään Harry yritti loitsia itseensä kuplapääloitsun, mutta ei onnistunut.

Samassa hänen jalkansa tarttui johonkin kiinni ja kun hän pyörähti ympäri, hän näki kaamean vihertävän kirskuristajan, jonka pitkät sormet puristuivat hänen nilkkansa ympärille.

Harry yritti ampua otusta kiehuvalla vedellä, mutta hänen sauvansa ei vieläkään suostunut yhteistyöhön. Kirskuristaja veti häntä syvemmälle ja syvemmälle, ja hänen näkökenttänsä reunat alkoivat hämärtyä. Hän tarvitsi ilmaa!

Hän riuhtoi ja yritti vapautua otuksen otteesta, mutta ei yltänyt jalkaansa. Hänen suustaan karkasi valtava ilmakupla, kun hän huusi apua vaikka ei edes itse kuullut omaa ääntään. Pimeys tiivistyi hänen ympärillään ja tummat, lepattavat varjot lähestyivät.

Yhtäkkiä joku tarttui Harrya käsivarresta ja nosti häntä nopeasti kohti pintaa, kohti valoa ja lopulta...

Harry ahmaisi henkeä ja ponkaisi hätääntyneenä istumaan. Hän kolautti otsansa johonkin kovaan ja tajusi hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen sen jonkin olleen Ron, sillä tämä istui polvillaan sohvan vieressä ja hieroi leukaansa.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Ron kysyi.

Harry tuijotti Ronia pöllämystyneenä. Ron oli pelastanut hänet, mutta eikö hänen ollut pitänyt pelastaa Ron? Missä oli kirskuristaja? Missä kuolonsyöjät? Miksi hänen vaatteensa olivat kuivat?

"Ron, mitä —" Harry aloitti, mutta keskeytti äkkiä kuullessaan takaansa kolauksen. Hänen vaistonsa ottivat vallan, ja hän loikkasi salamannopeasti jaloilleen sipaisten sauvansa hihakotelostaan. Hän asettui Ronin ja äänen väliin ja ennen kuin hän ennätti edes ajatella taikasanoja, suojakilpi välähti väreilemään heidän ympärilleen. Ron sanoi jotain, mutta Harry ei kyennyt keskittymään siihen juuri nyt.

Hän oli äärimmilleen jännittynyt kuin ylikireä viulunkieli, valmiina tainnuttamaan. Kaikista suojista huolimatta joku oli onnistunut tunkeutumaan heidän kotiinsa ja vain Ronin läsnäolo sai Harryn pidättelemään itseään — hänellä ei ollut varaa harhalaukauksiin.

Hahmo astui portaikosta kajastavaan valokeilaan, ja Harry näki vihdoin tulijan kasvot. Hän tuijotti oviaukkoon seisahtunutta Billyä täydet kaksi sekuntia ennen kuin hänen maailmansa keikahti aloilleen ja hän muisti nukahtaneensa sohvalle ja nähneensä painajaista, josta Ron oli hänet pelastanut. Ja että Billy oli tullut yöksi hänen luokseen. Ja että hän itse osoitti tätä taikasauvalla.

Harry laski nolona sauvansa, ja voimakenttä hänen ympäriltään lakosi. Aivan kuin joku olisi kääntänyt äänet takaisin päälle, sillä hän kuuli äkkiä nimeään huudettavan kahdesta suunnasta.

Ron oli lähempänä ja ennätti hänen viereensä ensin. Ronin lämmin käsi tarttui häntä hartiasta ja yritti kääntää hänet ympäri, mutta ei onnistunut. Harry seisoi lamaantuneena paikoillaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt, miten oli edes nukahtanut odottaessaan Billyä. Hän ei koskaan nukkunut muualla kuin omassa huoneessaan.

Kun Billy ennätti Harryn luo, hän kietoi tämän muitta mutkitta karhunsyleilyynsä ja katsoi Ronia kysyvästi.

"Harry näki painajaista", Ron selitti. "Sain hänet juuri hereille, mutta sitten hän vain pomppasi ylös ja työnsi minut syrjään ja..."

Billy nyökkäsi, ja he tuijottivat hetken toisiaan ennen kuin Ron lähti kohti portaita. Hän ei ennättänyt kuitenkaan edes ensimmäiselle askelmalle, kun hänen takaansa kuuluva vaimea rykäisy sai hänet kääntymään ympäri.

Harryn ote Billystä oli herpaantunut ja hän katsoi nyt Ronia silmät täynnä hämmennystä.

"Kiitos."

 

Ronin kadottua portaikkoon Harry vajosi sohvalle ja yritti saada selkoa sekaisista ajatuksistaan. Billy istahti hänen viereensä ja kietoi kätensä hänen harteilleen.

"Nukahdin ja sitten kun heräsin niin en tiennyt enää mikä on unta ja mikä totta", Harry mutisi hetken kuluttua hieroen väsyneitä silmiään.

"Huomasin", Billy hörähti. "Melkoinen tervetulotoivotus."

Harry säpsähti syyllisenä. Hän oli miltei hyökännyt Billyn kimppuun!

"Olen pahoillani."

"Ei se mitään", Billy hymähti ja hieroi kevyesti Harryn selkää. Sitten hän haukotteli.

Harry huomasi vasta nyt, kuinka väsyneeltä Billy näytti tummine silmänalusineen. Hän sipaisi peukalollaan Billyn sänkistä poskea ja painoi huulensa hetkeksi tämän huulia vasten.

"On jo myöhä, mennään nukkumaan."

 

Kun he kietoutuivat toisiinsa lämpimän peiton alla, Billy nukahti nopeasti, mutta Harry ei siihen kyennyt. Hän oli väsynyt, mutta hänen suonissaan jylläsi edelleen adrenaliini joka yhdessä unesta jääneen painostavan tunteen kanssa piti häntä hereillä.

Jostain muualta kuin oman huoneen turvasta herääminen olisi säikäyttänyt Harryn sydänjuuriaan myöten ellei hän heti ensimmäiseksi olisi nähnyt Ronia. Hänelle oli välähtänyt heti mieleen heidän makuusalinsa Rohkelikon tornissa sekä ne lukemattomat kerrat, kun Ron oli herättänyt hänet painajaisen käydessä liian ahdistavaksi. Ron oli ollut aina läsnä.

Harry käänsi varovasti kylkeään ja hivuttautui hieman kauemmas Billystä. Hän tuijotti vaalenevaa ikkunaa paksujen verhojen takana.

Painajaiset olivat pysyneet pitkään poissa, eikä Harry muistanut nähneensä niitä sen jälkeen, kun Billy oli ollut viikon äitinsä luona Callanderin liepeillä. Valitettavasti niiden vähentynyt määrä ei tarkoittanut sitä, että ne olisivat olleet vähemmän intensiivisiä. Voldemortin kukistamisen jälkeen Harry ei enää nähnyt väläyksiä tämän mielestä, sen sijaan hän joko etsi tai pakeni jotain pääsemättä milloinkaan eteenpäin, saavuttamatta koskaan tavoitettaan. Ja joka kerta jäljelle jääneet kuolonsyöjät vaanivat taustalla valmiina nappaamaan hänet, jos hänen tarkkaavaisuutensa hetkeksikään herpaantui. Juuri tämä oli tehnyt Harryn säikyksi myös valveaikaan.

Hän oli aikanaan naureskellut Vauhkomielen vainoharhaisuudelle, mutta huomasi muistuttavansa Villisilmää päivä päivältä enemmän. Hän ei nukkunut muualla kuin omassa huoneessaan, raskaiden suojataikojen ympäröimänä. Hän ei halunnut vieraita kotiinsa ilman ennakkovaroitusta.

Sentään lehdistö oli säilynyt tietämättömänä hänen paluustaan Britanniaan. Se tästä vielä puuttuisikin, että Billystäkin tulisi julkista riistaa. Onneksi Voldemortin kukistumisesta oli kulunut jo vuosia, ja Harry itse ollut poissa kuvioista niin kauan, että häntä tuskin muistettiinkaan.

Vasta aamun valjettua Harry käpertyi kiinni Billyyn ja haki lohtua tämän tasaisesti kohoilevasta rinnasta. Hän sulki silmänsä ja nukahti, ja kun hän parin tunnin kuluttua heräsi, hän ei muistanut nähneensä lainkaan unia.

 

Harry nuokkui työpöytänsä ääressä ja koetti keskittyä tekemään rästiin jääneitä paperihommia. Se osoittautui yllättävän vaikeaksi, sillä kirjaimet vain vilisivät hänen silmissään. Muutaman epäonnistuneen yrityksen jälkeen hän työnsi turhautuneena keskeneräisen raportin kauemmas.

Hän kirosi jo ties monennenko kerran oman suuren suunsa. Ei hän halunnut lähteä Kotikoloon eikä varsinkaan Ronin seurassa. Vaikka eilinen ilta olikin ollut aluksi rento ja Harry oli pystynyt hetken kuvittelemaan kaiken olevan kuin ennenkin, illan katastrofaalinen loppu oli palauttanut hänet takaisin maan pinnalle.

Ronin uusimman kirjan juoni oli tuntunut karmivan tutulta ja saanut Harryn pohtimaan, oliko Ron valinnut tarkoituksella juuri sen kohdan. Vaikka Harry ei varsinaisesti ollut romanttisten novellien ystävä, Gerardin ja Charlotten tarinassa oli aivan liikaa yhtymäkohtia hänen ja Ronin menneisyyteen ja hänen täytyi myöntää, että Gerard oli lausunut ääneen juuri ne sanat, jotka hän oli jo vuosien ajan halunnut kuulla Ronin huulilta. Mutta Ronin loppukaneetti oli iskenyt Harrya lujaa ja saanut hänet pakenemaan oman huoneensa turviin. Hänen väsyneet aivonsa koettivat ratkaista arvoitusta, mutta kaikki hänen mietteensä puuroutuivat massaksi eikä mistään saanut enää tolkkua.

Yksi asia oli varma: Harryn täytyi vastedes välttää jäämästä Ronin kanssa kahden. Jos hän sai näin voimakkaita mielihaluja pelkästään Ronin fiktiivisen tarinan kuuntelusta, hän ei enää ollut kykeneväinen vastaamaan omista teoistaan. Tänään hänen oli kuitenkin pakko tehdä poikkeus, sillä Ron tarvitsi hänen tukeaan.

 

Harry ilmiinnytti heidät Ronin pyynnöstä ehkä puolen mailin päähän Kotikolosta ja heti kun hän tunsi kovan maan jalkojensa alla, hän päästi Ronista irti. He taivalsivat läpi pitkän heinikon, mutta mitä pidemmälle he ennättivät, sitä hitaammiksi Ronin askeleet muuttuivat. Viimein Ron pysähtyi kokonaan ja istahti villiintynyttä niittyä rajaavalle kiviaidalle. Harry empi hetken, mutta istui sitten itsekin alas hyvän välimatkan päähän.

"Hitto että osaa olla vaikeaa", Ron valitti kädet nyrkkiin puristettuna. Harry katsoi hetken säälien Ronin ahdistunutta ilmettä.

"Harjoittele ensin", Harry sanoi lopulta. "Mitä aiot sanoa?"

Ron huokaisi.

"En tiedä."

Aurinko pilkahti pilven raosta ja sytytti niityn hetkeksi kultaiseen hehkuun ennen kuin toinen poutapilvi purjehti jälleen vaimentamaan sen lämpimiä säteitä. Harry siristeli väsyneitä silmiään.

"Mitä sinä sanoit?" Ron kysyi.

"No, minulla oli helpompaa kun ei ole vanhempia kenelle kertoa."

Ronin hätkähti.

"Hei, anteeksi, en tarkoittanut sitä niin —"

"Ei se mitään", Harry sanoi ja hymyili vaisusti. "Mollyn ja Arthurin suhteen se kävi aika helposti. Tulin vain kerran sunnuntailounaalle Billyn kanssa ja esittelin hänet poikaystävänäni. Hermione ja Fred tietysti tiesivät jo ennakkoon, joten se oli kivutonta."

"Joo", Ron totesi ja pureskeli huultaan.

"Entä jos vain sanot sen suoraan. Sillähän siitä pääsee. Molly ei taatusti suhtaudu siihen mitenkään nurjasti, joten sen suhteen voit olla huoletta."

"Ai, hei äiti, joo olin pari vuotta pois, mutta tulin nyt takaisin... ai niin, olen myös... no, tykkään miehistä."

"Homo", Harry korjasi. "Sano homo. Ei se ole kirosana."

Ron nyökkäsi, mutta punastui hieman.

"Yritä vielä."

"Homohomohomohomohomo..." Ron lopotti menemään, ja Harry purskahti nauramaan vasten tahtoaan.

"Itse käskit harjoitella!"

"Hyvin se sujuu", Harry sanoi virnistäen ja taputti epähuomiossa Ronia polvelle. Kun hän tajusi mitä oli tehnyt, hän veti kätensä salamannopeasti pois ja nousi ylös. "Mennäänkö jo?"

Ron ei Harryn hämmennystä joko huomannut tai ei ainakaan näyttänyt huomanneensa, nousi vain ylös ja lähti lompsimaan Harryn perään. Harry paremminkin tunsi kuin kuuli Ronin käyvän läpi sanoja, joilla kertoisi äidilleen.

Kun he ennättivät Kotikolon pihaan, Harry hieraisi jälleen silmiään ja haukotteli leveästi.

"Hitto, en muistanut", Ron pahoitteli. "Et varmasti nukkunut viime yönä montaa tuntia ja raahasin sinut vielä tänne mukaan."

"Ei se mitään", Harry vastasi. "Eipähän tule nukuttua koko päivää."

Ron oli sanomassa vielä jotain, mutta silloin ovi avautui ja perin juurin järkyttynyt Molly astui pihalle.

"Ron?" hän kuiskasi.

Ron hymyili hermostuneena ja astui lähemmäs Harryn jäädessä aloilleen.

"Hei, äiti", Ron sanoi ja levitti kätensä kokeilevasti.

Molly syöksyi Ronin kimppuun ja rutisti tätä niin lujaa kuin ikinä pystyi. Ron kietoi myös kätensä äitinsä ympärille Harryn katsoessa heitä pieni hymy huulillaan. Kyllä Harry ymmärsi, miksi Ronin oli ollut vaikea tulla tapaamaan äitiään, mutta hänestä oli samalla päivänselvää, ettei Ronia kohdeltaisi tippaakaan huonommin kuin sodasta palaavaa sankaria.

Tuokion kuluttua, kun Molly oli kastellut Ronin paidan kyynelillään, hän astui askeleen taemmas ja katsoi tätä kunnolla.

"Kuihtunut poika-parka", Molly sopersi ja kaivoi esiliinansa taskusta nenäliinan. Kun hän oli kuivannut silmänsä, hän huomasi ensimmäistä kertaa Harryn, joka odotteli edelleen syrjässä.

"Harry! Kiitos! Kiitos kun toit Ronin takaisin kotiin!" Molly huudahti ja syöksyi nyt halaamaan Harrya.

"Kyllä se oli ihan Ronin oma idea", Harry tunnusti hetken kuluttua taputellessaan Mollya kevyesti selkään.

"Tulkaa sisään, tulkaa sisään", Molly sanoi innokkaasti ja tuuppi sekä Harrya että Ronia kohti ovea. "Päivällinen ei ole vielä valmis, mutta enköhän minä jotain löydä..."

"Ihan kuin oltaisiin taas lapsia ja olisit tullut tänne Dursleyiltä monen viikon näännytyksen jälkeen", Ron mutisi hiljaa pitäessään Harrylle ovea auki.

 

Seitsemän suurta voileipää myöhemmin he siirtyivät olohuoneeseen teekupit mukanaan. Harry istui sohvan päätyyn ja Ron vanhasta muistista hänen viereensä. He vilkaisivat toisiaan, sitten jäljelle jäänyttä sohvan päätyä ja näyttivät molemmat tajuavan yhtä aikaa, että Hermione ei ollutkaan paikalla kuten aina ennen. Harryn yllätykseksi Ron tirskahti ennen kuin siirtyi hieman lähemmäs toista päätyä. Harry nosti kupin huulilleen piilottamaan niille nousevaa hymyä.

"Missä sinä asut nyt?" Molly kysyi asetuttuaan nojatuoliin niin, että pystyi tarttumaan jälleen Ronin käteen. Hän oli pitänyt siitä kiinni koko ajan heidän saapumisensa jälkeen, mikä oli suuresti vaikeuttanut Ronin syömistä. Molly oli myös pommittanut Ronia kysymyksillä katkeamattomana virtana koko aterioinnin ajan.

"Harrylla", Ron vastasi. "Ainakin toistaiseksi."

Molly katsoi Harrya lämpimästi, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään kun Ron jo jatkoi.

"Äiti, tuota, minun pitäisi kertoa jotain." Ron vilkaisi hätääntyneenä Harrya, joka nyökkäsi rohkaisevasti. Molly katsoi kummastuneena Ronista Harryyn ja takaisin.

"Kertoa mitä?"

"No kun tuota..." Ron mutisi ja vilkaisi jälleen Harrya, joka yliväsymyksestään hienoisesti riehaantuneena muodosti huulillaan sanan 'homo' ja sai Ronin tyrskähtämään ääneen. Molly vilkaisi jälleen Harrya ja hymyili hämmentyneenä.

"No kun sen eron jälkeen olin aika sekaisin", Ron jatkoi vakavoituen.

"Ei mikään ihme, se oli ilkeä temppu kun sinulle tehtiin —" Molly keskeytti ja puristi Ronin kättä lujempaa.

"Joo, no tavallaan se oli hyvä juttu", Ron vuorostaan keskeytti ja sai Mollyn henkäisemään hämmentyneenä. "Tai siis totta kai olisin toivonut että asia olisi ratkaistu jotenkin muuten kuin minun selän takana, mutta kuitenkin..."

Harry katsoi mietteliäänä ikkunasta ulos. Olisiko Ron edelleenkin kaapissa ellei Hermionen ja Fredin suhteen paljastuminen olisi ajanut tätä toteuttamaan itseään? Asuisiko Ron edelleen jästi-Lontoossa tietämättömänä yöllisistä tempauksistaan, ellei Harry olisi koskaan palannut takaisin? Ja olisiko Harry itse nyt onnellisempi, jos kumpaakaan ei olisi koskaan tapahtunut?

"...tai siis se pisti minut miettimään", Ron jatkoi. "Ja aloin käydä yhdellä mielenparantajalla."

"Voi Ron..." Molly huokaisi silmät jälleen kyynelissä.

"No hyvä että aloin käydä!" Ron sanoi lujasti. "Koska vasta sitten tajusin ettei minun asiat ollut oikein hyvin. Ja..."

Ron vilkaisi jälleen Harrya ja hänen silmistään paistoi hätä. Harry koetti hymyillä, mutta kykeni vain nyökkäämään.

"Ron?" Molly kysyi, kun Ron oli ollut pitkään hiljaa.

"Äiti, minä olen... olen... homo."

Molly tuijotti Ronia hetken silmät selällään, katsoi sitten Harrya ja puhkesi lopulta onnelliseen hymyyn. Hän syöksähti rutistamaan Ronia ja veti Harrynkin mukaan halaukseen.

"Voi miten ihanaa, pojat!" Molly julisti. "Mietinkin joskus että... Mutta sama se. Tärkeintä on että olette nyt onnellisia!"

Harry vetäytyi nopeasti Mollyn käden ulottuvilta ja tuijotti tätä järkyttyneenä. Myös Ron pyristeli pois äitinsä otteesta tosin huonommin tuloksin. Hän kurkisti tämän olan yli Harrya ja änkytti hämmentyneenä.

"Äiti, mitä sinä...?"

Molly itki jälleen ilon kyyneleitä ja taputti Ronia hellästi poskelle. Mutta sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Harrya.

"Onhan se tietysti ikävää Billyn kannalta", hän valitteli. "Charlie puhui hänestä pelkkää hyvää, hehän olivat koulussa samalla luokalla. Mutta toisaalta on uskomatonta, että te —"

"Ei me olla Ronin kanssa yhdessä", Harry keskeytti Mollyn vuodatuksen lujasti. Hän tuntui tipahtaneen jonkinlaiseen rinnakkaistodellisuuteen, mutta ei juuri tuolla hetkellä osannut päättää, kumpi todellisuuksista oli kieroutuneempi.

"Äiti, Harry on edelleen Billyn kanssa. Minä vain asun Harrylla niin kauan että löydän oman kämpän", Ron puuttui myös puheeseen.

Molly hämmentyi.

"Voi anteeksi, luulin että..." hän takelteli ja katsoi Harrya kulmat kurtussa. Katse oli sekä yllättynyt että hivenen surullinen ja sai Harryn kurkun tuntumaan ahtaalta. Hän nousi nopeasti jaloilleen.

"Tuota, jospa jätän teidät juttelemaan", Harry höläytti. Hänen oli pakko päästä ulos.

"Mutta Arthur tulee kohta ja —"

"Molly, teillä on varmasti Ronin kanssa paljon puhuttavaa. Me ehditään nähdä myöhemminkin", Harry keskeytti Mollyn heti alkuunsa ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Ronia. "Kaikki okei?"

Ron nyökkäsi. Hän tuijotti Harrya hetken ja nousi sitten itsekin ylös.

"Äiti, jos juodaan vielä toiset kupit? Kunhan käyn ensin saattamassa Harryn ulos."

"Totta kai", Molly myöntyi ja halasi Harrya. "Tule taas pian käymään."

Harry painoi pienen suukon Mollyn poskelle ennen kuin kiirehti takaovelle Ron kintereillään. Hän ei pysähtynyt ennen kuin oli päässyt ulos raikkaan tuulen ulottuville. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja vain hengitti.

"Harry..." Ron sanoi epäröivällä äänellä, ja Harry kääntyi ympäri. Ron seisoi parin metrin päässä hänestä hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Olen pahoillani", Harry sanoi. "Mutta se meni kuitenkin hyvin ja pärjäät varmasti jo yksinkin."

"Joo, totta kai", Ron vastasi nopeasti. "Tai siis kiitos. Mutta oletko _sinä_ okei?"

Harry naurahti kerran. "Joo, kaikki hyvin. Haluan vain nähdä Billyn ennen kuin hän lähtee töihin."

Ron nyökkäsi vakavana, ja Harryn vatsa muljahti ikävästi. Hän ei halunnut valehdella Ronille, mutta miten muutenkaan hän selittäisi pikaisen poistumisensa? Ei hän voinut oikein sanoa, että ainakin puolet hänestä toivoi Mollyn arvauksen osuneen oikeaan ja että hänen päänsä oli tällä hetkellä räjähtää kaikista siellä mylläävistä ajatuksista. Että kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti eikä hän ollut ehtinyt jäsennellä tuntemuksiaan.

"Nähdään kai illalla", Ron sanoi viimein.

"Nähdään."


	6. 5. Freudilainen paljastus

  
5\. Freudilainen paljastus  


 

 

_Viikon kuluttua_

 

 

Tarjoilija laski pöytään ison oluttuopin sekä kapean lasillisen kokista.

"Joko löysit kämpän?" Cal kysyi ja hörppäsi oluestaan.

"En vielä", Ron vastasi ja tarttui omaan lasiinsa. "Tänään pitäisi taas käydä katsomassa yhtä."

"Haluatko seuraa?"

"Joo, se olisi kivaa", Ron ilahtui tarjouksesta.

"Harry on vissiin töissä kun ei lähtenyt kaveriksi?" Cal aprikoi.

"Harry on nykyään aina töissä", Ron murahti tuijottaen ikkunan takana parveilevaa ihmisvilinää. "Me ei olla nähty melkein viikkoon."

"Mitä?" Cal säpsähti. "Kai asut vielä sen luona?"

"Joo", Ron myönsi. "Sehän tässä outoa onkin."

Kun Ron oli kaikkoontunut Kotikolosta vietettyään illan vanhempiensa kanssa, Harry oli ollut jo nukkumassa. Siinä ei sinällään ollut mitään ihmeellistä, sillä Harry ei edellisenä yönä varmasti ollut nukkunut montaa tuntia, mutta kun häntä ei näkynyt missään seuraavanakaan päivänä eikä sitä seuraavana, Ron alkoi huolestua. Harryn lähtö Kotikolosta oli ollut outo ja kiireinen, ja Ron oli varma, että keskustelun aikana oli tapahtunut jotain, mikä oli mennyt häneltä täysin ohi.

Perjantaiaamuna keittiön pöydältä löytyi lappu, jossa Harry ilmoitti lähteneensä viikonlopuksi työkeikalle ja palaavansa vasta sunnuntai-iltana. Ron oli viettänyt Calin kanssa sekä perjantain että lauantain, mutta oli lähtenyt aina kotiinsa Calin suunnistaessa keskustan iltaelämään. Ei Ron absolutisti ollut, mutta hän oli toistaiseksi saanut tarpeekseen baareilusta.

Sen sijaan Ron oli vihdoinkin löytänyt kellarin ja sinne sijoitetun kuntokeskuksen. Hän oli kokeillut kaikkea, treenannut niin jalkoja kuin käsiä, hartioita sekä selkää unohtamatta vatsoja. Ron oli käynyt ennenkin kuntosalilla asuessaan Leedsissä, mutta Harrylla oli enemmän laitteita kuin mitä hän oli siellä nähnyt. Juoksumatto oli Ronin suosikki ja se olikin laitteista ainoa, jossa oli tippaakaan taikuutta. Juoksijan tarvitsi vain kuvitella maasto, ja matto muotoutui sen mukaiseksi.

Ainoa hyvä puoli Harryn poissaolossa oli se, ettei Billyäkään näkynyt. Lukuun ottamatta perjantai-iltaa, jolloin Ron oli ensin nostanut rautaa tunnin ajan, raahautunut sitten porealtaaseen kuuman veden hellittäväksi ja kävellyt lopulta raukeana, paljain jaloin kohti huonettaan — ja miltei törmännyt kulman takaa eteensä ilmaantuneeseen Billyyn. Ron oli tiukentanut pyyhettään, jonka hän oli kietonut vain hätäisesti lanteilleen luullen olevansa yksin talossa. Billy puolestaan oli mittaillut Ronin puolialastonta vartta jokseenkin arvioivasti. He eivät olleet vaihtaneet ainoatakaan sanaa, nyökänneet vain puolikohteliaasti toisilleen. Kohtaaminen oli tuntunut Ronista varsin hyiseltä eikä hän sen jälkeen enää poistunut huoneestaan ilman taikasauvaansa.

Sunnuntaina Ron oli siistinyt taloa, tehnyt ruokaa ja istunut sitten katsomassa televisiota sillä aikaa, kun paisti oli jäähtynyt pöydälle. Hän oli herännyt sohvalta vasta, kun aamu oli jo ollut pitkällä. Hänen ylleen oli laitettu huopa ja hätäisen tarkistuksen jälkeen hän huomasi, että myös ruuat oli pakattu jääkaappiin sekä tiskit tiskattu. Harrya ei ollut näkynyt missään, eikä Ron ollut ehtinyt jäädä odottamaan Harryn heräämistä, sikäli mikäli tämä oli edes jäänyt yöksi kotiin, vaan oli kiirehtinyt tapaamaan Calia ennen sovittua asunnonkatsastusta.

"Oliko teillä riitaa tai jotain?" Cal keskeytti Ronin pohdinnat.

"Ei... kai."

"No jos se on vaan sitten työkiireitä", Cal kuittasi. "Kuule, jos se rassaa liikaa, niin minun sohva on edelleen vapaana."

Ron värähti sisäisesti. Nykyään Calin kanssa oli jo helpompi jutella, mutta hän muisti yhä, miltä oli tuntunut nähdä Cal ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen, kun hän oli luullut lauenneensa tämän käteen. Vaikka Ron pystyi järkeistämään itselleen, että se oli ollut Harry eikä Cal, hänen kehonsa ei aina uskonut. Ja mitä enemmän Ron joutui asiaa ajattelemaan, sitä vähemmän hän halusi Calin sohvalle nukkumaan.

"Kiitti, mutta eiköhän se tästä", Ron sanoi väistellen ja kulautti loput juomastaan kurkkuunsa. "Mennäänkö nyt katsomaan sitä kämppää?"

 

Asunto osoittautui kohtalaiseksi. Naapurien äänet kuuluivat selvästi paperinohuiden seinien läpi, mutta se ei Ronia huolettanut; yksinkertainen vaimennusloitsu auttaisi asiaan. Kylpyhuone oli alkeellinen, mutta sieltä löytyi suihku ja se riitti. Keittiö oli mukiinmenevä mutta kun Ron näki makuuhuoneen, hän oli myyty. Se oli asunnon kokoon nähden huomattavan suuri ja miltei koko sen päätyseinä oli yhtä isoa ikkunaa, josta näki suoraan viereiseen puistikkoon. Asunto oli toisessa kerroksessa, ja talon vieressä kasvavien puiden oksat taipuivat lähelle ikkunan takana olevaa parveketta.

Ron hymyili. Näkymä muistutti paljon Harryn vierashuoneen ikkunasta avautuvaa maisemaa.

"Ihan kivalta näyttää", Cal kajautti saapuessaan makuuhuoneeseen. "Puut tosin vähän varjostaa."

"Minä tykkään", Ron totesi ja astui parvekkeelle. Hän hengitti syvään raikasta ilmaa ennen kuin kääntyi ympäri. "Taidan ottaa tämän."

"Oletko nyt ihan varma? Täältä on pitkä matka Covent Gardeniin."

"Vielä parempi!" Ron sanoi virnistäen iloisesti.

 

"Miten viikko on sujunut?" Ilmimieli kysyi, kuten teki aina Ronin asetuttua lempituoliinsa.

"Ihan hyvin. Allekirjoitin juuri vuokrasopimuksen."

"Onneksi olkoon."

Ron hymyili epävarmasti. Oman asunnon hankkiminen oli sujunut yllättävän nopeasti, mutta se aiheutti hänelle ristiriitaisia tuntemuksia. Toisaalta se tarkoitti, että hän näkisi Harrya vähemmän kuin ennen, mutta toisaalta se myös tarkoitti, ettei hänen enää tarvitsisi katsella Billyä. Ainakaan niin paljoa.

"Tosin... Harry on käyttäytynyt kummallisesti viime päivät", Ron jatkoi hetken kuluttua.

"Kummallisesti?"

"No, vältellyt minua koko viikon."

"Ahaa. Tapahtuiko jotain?"

Sitä samaa Ronkin oli miettinyt koko viikon.

"Me nähtiin viimeksi, kun... Harry oli mukana kun kerroin äidille. Ja äiti luuli että me ollaan pari", hän selitti. "Harry lähti sieltä aika nopeasti pois."

"Kiintoisaa."

"Ja sitä edellisenä yönä heräsin Harryn huutoon ja juoksin alakertaan. Sitten kun tajusin, että Harry näki painajaista niin yritin herättää hänet mutta sitten Billy tuli paikalle ja..."

"Niin?"

"Ja Harry luuli kai että joku oli hyökkäämässä tai jotain."

"Harryhan on aurori?" Ilmimieli kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"Joo."

"Ja heräsi juuri painajaisesta?"

"Joo", Ron myönsi tajuten, mihin Ilmimieli pyrki. Oli totta, että Harrysta oli tullut vuosien aikana vainoharhaisempi, mutta siltikin tämän nopea reagointi Billyn saapumiseen oli säikäyttänyt Ronin.

"Kertoiko Harry, mistä oli nähnyt unta?"

"Ei ainakaan minulle", Ron sanoi myrtyneenä.

"Hmm."

"Kun Billy tuli sisään, Harry vain hyppäsi ylös ja taikoi suojakilven eteensä."

"Mitä sinä teit?"

"No en ehtinyt tehdä mitään, kun kaikki tapahtui niin nopeasti! Ja sitä paitsi Harryn kilpi oli meidän ja Billyn välissä... ja se oli tosi voimakas."

"Kiintoisaa."

Ron punastui. Ilmimielin äänensävy oli selkeän vihjaileva, mutta tämä ei vain ymmärtänyt, että kyseinen käytös oli Harrylle luontaista.

"Harry on aina ollut sellainen", Ron selitti.

"Totta kai."

"Aina suojelemassa muita", Ron yritti vielä ja alkoi jo hermostua mielenparantajaansa. Mitä pahaa siinä oli, että Harry yritti suojella häntä? Ron olisi tehnyt saman itsekin jos uhka olisi ollut todellinen. He olivat pelastaneet sodan aikana toisensa niin monta kertaa, ettei Ron ollut edes mieltänyt tiistaiyön tapahtumia oudoiksi.

"Mitä sitten tapahtui?" Ilmimieli kohotti katseensa lehtiöstään.

"No, sitten Harry tunnisti Billyn ja ne halasi ja minä lähdin pois."

Ilmimieli rapsutti nenäänsä sulkakynällään.

"Käyttäytyikö Harry sinä iltana normaalisti?"

"Joo, silloin aikaisemmin me katsottiin futista ja juteltiin. Ja... ja kerroin että kirjoitan."

"Vai niin."

"Harry halusi kuulla mitä kirjoitan, ja luin sitten pätkän."

"Minkä pätkän?"

"Se on keskeneräisestä kirjastani", Ron vastasi välttelevästi. Hän oli toki kertonut Ilmimielille kirjoittavansa sekä myös mitä kirjoitti, mutta ei ollut koskaan lukenut tälle tuotoksiaan. Miksipä olisikaan.

"Lue se minulle."

Ron sävähti Ilmimielin käskevää äänensävyä, mutta kohautti harteitaan ja kaivoi lehtiönsä laukustaan. Hän selaili sitä hetken ja luki lopulta ääneen saman kohdan, jonka oli lukenut Harryllekin. Kun hän oli lopettanut, hän katsoi Ilmimieltä odottavasti. Mielenparantajan ilme oli hieman omituinen, ja hän näytti purevan huultaan.

"Mitä mieltä Harry oli?"

"Öö", Ron mietti hetken. "Sanoi että se oli ihan hyvä."

"Ahaa."

"No, kai nyt pääasia on että se myy eikä se miten loistava se on", Ron totesi lopulta sapekkaasti, kun Ilmimieli oli pysytellyt hetken hiljaa. Mielenparantajan katse singahti Roniin.

"Sanoitko noin Harryllekin?" Ilmimieli kysyi, ja Ron nyökkäsi.

"Vai niin."

Ilmimieli kirjoitti nopeaa tahtia lehtiöönsä. Ron tuijotti häntä hetken naputellen kynsillään reittään, mutta kesti ainakin minuutin ennen kuin Ilmimieli puhui jälleen.

"Olen sanonut tämän ennenkin: kirjoittaminen tekee sinulle hyvää. Se antaa sinulle itseluottamusta. Emme ole kuitenkaan aiemmin käsitelleet aihevalintojasi tarkemmin. Pohjustatko hahmosi oikeisiin ihmisiin?"

"En", Ron sanoi heti, mutta jäi sitten miettimään. "Tai ehkä joskus lisään piirteitä joistakuista tutuista, mutta en mitään tunnistettavaa."

"Ahaa."

"Lähinnä ne kaikki noudattaa samaa kaavaa: nainen joka jätetään ja mies joka tajuaa, ettei olisi pitänyt koskaan jättääkään naista. Ja sitten mies katuu lähtemistään, palaa takaisin ja vakuuttaa naisen, että rakastaa tätä oikeasti. Ja saa anteeksi. Loppu hyvin kaikki hyvin."

"Kyllä, tuo on romantiikassa varsin tavallinen kaava", Ilmimieli myönsi huvittuneena, mutta jatkoi ennen kuin Ron ennätti sanoa mitään. "Minkä väriset silmät Charlottella on?"

Ron yllättyi kysymyksestä, mutta hänen ei tarvinnut katsoa muistiinpanojaan vastatakseen.

"Vihreät."

"Onko sankarittarellasi aina vihreät silmät?"

"No, ei nyt aina, mutta..." Ron puuskahti ja rypisti otsaansa. "Ei niitä aina edes mainita."

"Ymmärrän", Ilmimieli sanoi. "Tuntevatko päähenkilöt aina toisensa lapsuudestaan?"

"Öö", Ron empi mutta nyökkäsi sitten.

"Kiintoisaa."

Ronin päässä raksutti. Oli totta, että hänen sankarittarensa yleensä oli vihreäsilmäinen. Ja että sankaritar ja sankari olivat lapsuudenystäviä, mutta eihän se tarkoittanut mitään? Paitsi jos...

"Meinaatko, että päähenkilöt on aina niin kuin minä ja Harry?"

"Mitä mieltä itse olet?"

"Sehän on naurettavaa! Ei vihreät silmät tarkoita että Charlotte on niin kuin Harry. Ja Gerard lähti pois vain siksi, koska ei ollut valmis sitoutumaan ja koska ei tajunnut..." Ronin ääni vaimeni sitä mukaan kun hänen silmänsä laajentuivat.

"Mutta pääasia, että se myy?" Ilmimieli sanoi hymyillen pienesti.

Ron hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä, kun hän vihdoin tajusi, mitä Ilmimieli ajoi takaa. Ja kuten Ilmimieli, ilmeisesti myös Harry oli tajunnut heti sen, mikä oli jäänyt Ronilta huomaamatta.

"Voi helvetin helvetti. Harry tietysti tajusi... ja sitten minä..." Ron takelteli.

"Vähättelit koko asiaa."

"Ja nyt Harry luulee, että en oikeasti..." Ron vaikeni.

Hän kirosi itsekseen. Miten hän oli saattanut olla niin sokea? Hän oli vuosikaudet kirjoittanut hänen ja Harryn tarinaa puettuna erinäisiin valeasuihin. Ja aina hän oli laittanut katuvan sankarin sanomaan ne sanat, jotka hän itse halusi Harrylle sanoa tajuamatta sitä itse lainkaan. Ron tunsi itsensä täydelliseksi idiootiksi.

"Että et oikeasti?" Ilmimieli kysyi hetken kuluttua.

"Että en oikeasti rakasta häntä", Ron mutisi sormiensa lomasta.

Ilmimieli katsoi Ronia hetken mietteliäänä.

"Oletko kertonut Harrylle tunteistasi?"

Ron nosti katseensa Ilmimieliin ja huokaisi.

"En."

"Ahaa."

"Haluaisin kyllä, mutta en oikein voi kun Harry on rakastunut johonkuhun muuhun", Ron selitti raskaan sarkastisella äänellä.

"Oletteko keskustelleet ennen lähtöäsi tapahtuneesta seksuaalisesta kokemuksestanne?" Ilmimieli kysyi yllättäen.

"Ei!" Ron älähti ja jatkoi sitten normaalilla äänellä. "Ei sitä tuosta vaan mennä varatun miehen kanssa juttelemaan, että 'hei, muistatko kun vedit minulta käteen?' ja 'millainen olo siitä jäi?' ...ei sellaista voi tehdä."

Ilmimieli ei vastannut heti vaan vilkaisi kelloaan. Sitten hän raapusti pari sanaa lehtiöönsä.

"Viikkotehtäväsi on edelleen sama", hän sanoi lopulta. "Kerro perheellesi."

"Fred ja Hermione", Ron mutisi.

"Kyllä. Olet jo väistellyt heitä tarpeeksi."

 

Ilmimieliltä lähdettyään Ron oli edelleen sitä mieltä, ettei ollut mitään järkeä puhua Harrylle _siitä_ illasta. Ei Harrykaan ei ollut sanallakaan vihjannut asiaan koko tänä aikana, ei sen jälkeen kun...

Ron pysähtyi keskelle pihatietä muistaessaan kirjeen, jonka oli saanut juuri ennen muuttoaan Leedsiin. Hän oli lukenut sen usein ja osasi sen jo ulkoa, mutta pakko nähdä Harryn itsensä kirjoittamat sanat ajoi Ronin juoksemaan suoraa päätä sisälle ja omaan huoneeseensa. Hän penkoi matka-arkkunsa pohjalle jääneitä tavaroita ja paikallisti vihdoin nuhjaantuneen kuoren, joka oli sullottu Kadlein kanuunoiden 2004 vuosikertomuksen väliin.

Kirje oli kulmista koirankorvilla ja Ron oli lukenut sen niin moneen kertaan, että teksti olisi ollut vaikeaselkoista kenelle tahansa muulle, mutta hänelle sanat loistivat kirkkaina.

>   
>  Sodan jälkeen saatoit katsoa minua eri tavalla kuin ennen ja kuvittelin, että se tarkoitti jotain. Siksi jaksoin odottaa niin kauan.  
> 

Ron muisti todellakin katsoneensa toisinaan Harrya kuin jotakuta, jota ei tuntenut lainkaan. Joskus Harryn hymy oli näyttänyt niin vieraalta, että Ron oli kyennyt vain tuijottamaan, imemään itseensä näkyä ja tallettamaan sen jonnekin alitajuntansa syövereihin, josta se vasta nyt alkoi nousta esiin. Hän oli kuvitellut sen johtuvan sodan jälkeisestä stressin purkautumisesta, mutta se olikin ollut jotain aivan muuta.

Hän silmäili eteenpäin haalistuneita rivejä.

>   
>  Anna minulle vielä mahdollisuus, jooko? Ollaan edes ystäviä, hitto, edes puolituttuja! Kun ajattelen, että me ei nähdä enää koskaan, se on... se tuntuu pahalta. Se tuntuu niin hirveältä, että en saa hengitettyä. Ole kiltti...  
> 

Ron pyyhkäisi silmäkulmansa kuiviksi ja luki edelleen, kunnes saavutti sen kohdan, jota oli etsinyt.

>   
>  Mutta sinä huusit minun nimeä. Sinä huusit "Harry" kun tulit. Miksi? Miksi teit niin jos et tunne mitään? En ymmärrä...  
> 

Ron tuijotti kirjettä ja hengähti syvään. Hän muisti vieläkin nähneensä Harryn kasvot edessään lauetessaan Calin käteen. Harryn käteen, Ron korjasi ajatustaan. Hän oli aluksi luullut sen johtuneen siitä, että Harry oli pyörinyt hänen päässään edeltävien päivien ajan, mutta ei tiennyt vielä nytkään, oliko Harryn monijuomaliemen vaikutus loppunut juuri silloin vai oliko hän vain hallusinoinut Harryn kasvot laukeamisensa hetkellä. Ron ei myöskään tiennyt, oliko hän huutanut Harryn nimeä myös jonain niistä kerroista, kun oli raahannut panoseuraa asunnolleen.

Kirje oli toiminut Ronin ankkurina terapian aikana sekä huonolla että hyvällä tavalla. Ensin se oli vetänyt hänet syvemmälle ja hän oli repinyt kirjeen lukemattomia kertoja turhautuneena kyvyttömyydestään ymmärtää. Joka kerta toivuttuaan puuskastaan hän oli kuitenkin entistänyt kaltoin kohdellun pergamentin ehjäksi. Se oli kouriintuntuva todiste siitä, että se yö, se aamu oli oikeasti tapahtunut.

Myöhemmin kirje oli toiminut rakkaana muistona Harrysta. Se oli kiusannut Ronia olemassaolollaan ja muistuttanut päivästä toiseen, mitä hän oli paennut ja mikä hänen tuli kohdata. Se oli myös antanut hänelle toivoa, sillä se oli alati muistuttanut Harryn tunteista häntä kohtaan. Niistä, joiden Ron toivoi olevan edelleen olemassa.

Hän ei pystynyt puhumaan Harrylle siitä yöstä, mutta onneksi hän saattoi muistella sitä yksin.

Ron laskosti kirjeen huolellisesti kuoreensa ja työnsi sen takaisin kirjan väliin ennen kuin sulki oven ja hilautui takaisin sängylle. Hän avasi farkkujensa napit ja työnsi kätensä boksereidensa sisään. Hän sulki silmänsä ja palautti tarkasti mieleensä sen, miltä Harryn käsi oli tuntunut vedellessään pitkin hänen elintään.

_"Anna kun autan."_

Tällä kertaa ääni ei ollut Calin vaan Harryn ja se soljui pehmeänä Ronin korviin. Eikä Ron nyt tuijottanut Calin vaan Harryn himoa hehkuvia silmiä ja raollaan olevia huulia, jotka lähestyivät ja lähestyivät...

Housut kävivät nopeasti ahtaiksi, ja Ron potki ne kokonaan pois ennen kuin tuki hartiansa vasten tyynyä ja puristi kätensä puolijäykän kalunsa ympärille. Hän sulki jälleen silmänsä ja siveli vatsaansa, rintaansa kuvitellen käden kuuluvan Harrylle. Hän hieraisi kiristynyttä nänniä, ja huone täyttyi hänen raskaasta hengityksestään.

Harryn kieli työntyi ahneena Ronin suuhun... veto, veto, käden kieräytys... ja nyt Ron oli keittiössä, työnsi kätensä Harryn paidan alle ja nykäisi tämän housut nilkkoihin, polvistui ja suuteli kaipaamiaan hymykuoppia... Ron puristi sormensa tiukaksi onkaloksi ja työntyi sen sisään henkäisten terävästi tuntemusta... ja hän työntyi Harryn tiukkaan aukkoon hitaasti hamuten huulillaan tämän kaulaa, painoi märkiä suudelmia minne ikinä vain ylsi... työntö, toinen, Ronin sormi eksyi hänen suuhunsa, palasi kosteana kaulalle, rinnalle, kiusaamaan herkkiä nännejä... Harry puski häntä vastaan, vaikersi ääneen, kuiski Ronin nimeä ja käänsi vihdoin päätään katsoen Ronia syvälle sieluun. Ron kurotti suutelemaan Harryn huulia, ahmi niiltä karkaavat huokaisut ja kiersi kätensä tämän lämpimälle, kovalle kalulle, veti kerran, kaksi, kolme... Ron työntyi viimeisen kerran käteensä ja purkautui vavahdellen Harryn nimi huulillaan.

Hän käpertyi kyljelleen puistatusten vavisuttaessa hänen kehoaan ja tuijotti lasittunein katsein ikkunasta nähden ainoastaan vihreää.


	7. 6. Lakipisteessä

  
6\. Lakipisteessä  


 

 

Harry penkoi laukkuaan ja kiroili ääneen.

"Melkoinen päivänsäde", Billy hymähti Harryn korvaan ja veti tämän itseään vasten. Hän avaisi _Wallacen_ vasta myöhemmin, ja Harryn lähtöönkin oli aikaa vielä monta tuntia. "Tulehan tänne."

"Ei nyt!" Harry ärähti ja kampesi itsensä Billyn otteesta. "Ei voi olla totta, unohdin pakata näkymättömyysviittani!"

"Eihän siinä ongelmaa, käyt kotona ennen lähtöä", Billy sanoi ja kohautti harteitaan. Hän heittäytyi sängylle pitkin pituuttaan, työnsi kätensä niskansa taakse ja tuijotteli kattoa.

Harry lysähti istumaan sängynreunalle ja nojasi polviinsa. Hän ei ollut kertonut Billylle koko viikon aikana eikä olisi halunnut kertoa vieläkään, mutta hänellä ei ollut enää vaihtoehtoja. Viitan oli pakko olla mukana.

"En voi", Harry sanoi hampaidensa välistä. "Ron on siellä."

"Sinun talohan se on", Billy muistutti ja työnsi paljaat varpaansa Harryn paidanhelman alta tämän selkään.

"Silti", Harry mutisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan. "En halua nyt nähdä Ronia."

"Tuliko teille riita?"

"Ei. Tai no, tavallaan."

"Minunko se viitta pitäisi hakea?" Billy hymähti ja laski varpaillaan Harryn selkänikamia.

Harry käänsi päätään ja katsoi Billyä pyytävästi.

"Voisitko?"

"Njaa..." Billy sanoi ja nykäisi isovarpaallaan Harryn vyölenkistä. "Anna ensin vähän lempeä."

Harry nauroi ääneen ja kömpi makaamaan Billyn päälle.

"Kiristystä", hän sanoi ennen kuin hipaisi huulillaan kevyesti Billyn huulia. Sitten hän nojasi käsiinsä ja virnisti. "Minkälaista lempeä?"

Billy hörähti ja kieräytti Harryn alleen. Hän pukkasi polvellaan Harryn jalat levälleen ja naulitsi tämän kädet vasten patjaa.

"Mmm, mitähän sitä keksisi."

"Etköhän jotain sentään", Harry vastasi käheästi ja kurotti suutelemaan Billyä kunnolla.

 

Parin tunnin kuluttua Billyllä oli jo kiire. Hän oli hakenut Harryn viitan ja miltei törmännyt Roniin kiiruhtaessaan portaikkoon. Perhanan kloppi. Kulkea nyt puolialastomana vieraassa talossa. Varmaan toivoi, että Harry olisi tullut juuri silloin kotiin.

Billy kiristeli hampaitaan. Vaikka hän oli kuinka koettanut vakuuttaa itselleen luottavansa Harryyn ja tämän harkintakykyyn, hän ei ollut aivan saanut itseään vakuutettua. Hän ei ollut kohtuuton mies, mutta olihan se sietämätöntä ajatella, että Harryn vanha ihastus nukkui yönsä saman katon alla tämän kanssa — oli kloppi Harryn ystävä tai ei. Billy oli yrittänyt vedota Harryyn heti häiden jälkeen ja selittää tälle, miten typerää oli tarjota majapaikkaa Ronille. Mutta hänen sanansa olivat kaikuneet kuin kuuroille korville.

Sentään Harry vältti nyt viettämästä aikaa Ronin kanssa.

Billyä kiinnosti kuulla, mistä he olivat tapelleet, mutta hän ei halunnut kysyä Harrylta suoraan. Tämä kertoisi kyllä kun aika olisi oikea. Tai olisi kertomatta, mitäpä se Billylle kuului. Tilannetta kannatti kuitenkin käyttää hyväksi, ja Billy päättikin järjestää itselleen vapaapäivän heti, kun Harry palaisi takaisin Englantiin.

Sitten he tekisivät jotain yhdessä. Ilman sitä kloppia.

 

"Hyvä saalis", Remus sanoi hymyillen, kun Harry nousi ylös ja lähti muiden aurorien perässä pois kokoushuoneesta. Harry huiskautti sitä kättään, joka ei ollut kantositeessä, ja hymyili takaisin.

Viikonloppu oli ollut antoisa. He olivat vihdoin saaneet Dolohovin kiinni, ja onnekkaasta sattumasta johtuen Harry oli paikallistanut kiinniottopaikan lähettyviltä myös sairauden runteleman Rodolfus Lestrangen. Kaksi vähemmän, Harry ajatteli kävellessään kohti ministeriön aulan valtavia tulisijoja.

Hän haukotteli leveästi ja rapsutti murtunutta käsivarttaan. Se oli myös osittain silpoutunut, kun Dolohov oli pakoa yrittäessään räjäyttänyt mökkinsä. Käsi paranisi aamuksi ja parantajan mukaan arvetkin häviäisivät aikanaan. Remus oli kuitenkin vaatinut Harrya pitämään vapaata koko viikon jo henkisenkin stressin purkamiseksi.

Vapaapäivät olivat yleensä suurta herkkua, mutta tässä tilanteessa Harry ei ollut aivan varma, olisiko sittenkin mieluummin viettänyt päivänsä töissä. Hän oli kasannut koko viikon ajan itselleen ylitöitä, paikannut toisten vuoroja ja vain käväissyt välillä Billyn luona jättäen oman talonsa tyystin välistä. Ronin vältteleminen ei kuitenkaan ollut auttanut, sillä joka ikisenä vapaahetkenä Harry ajatukset olivat pyörineet hänen ongelmallisessa alivuokralaisessaan ja useammin kuin kerran hän oli huomannut fantasioivansa, millaista olisi suudella Ronia.

Harryn lipsahtelevat ajatukset olivat saaneet hänet pohtimaan, millaista olisi jos ei tarvitsisi välittää mistään monimutkaisemmista seikoista. Jos hän ei olisi Billyn kanssa. Jos hän ei pelkäisi torjuntaa, tai mikä pahinta sitä, että laskisi jälleen suojauksensa vain huomatakseen, että Ron talloisi hänet taas jalkoihinsa. Ron oli satuttanut Harrya pahasti ja vaikka Harry ymmärsikin nyt enemmän Ronin silloista käytöstä, se ei poistanut hänen pelkojaan. Oli karmivaa edes kuvitella antautuvansa suhteelle, jonka loppuminen voisi sattua niin paljon.

Mutta taas toisaalta... Vaikka Harry nautti Billyn seurasta, sen mahdollista menettämistä hän ei pelännyt lainkaan niin paljoa. Tunne oli kieltämättä vapauttava, mutta samalla se tuntui kuin tyytymiseltä johonkin vähempään.

Hormiverkon vihreät lieskat nielaisivat Harryn ja hän pyöri vinhasti varoen kipeää kättään, kunnes astui omalle arinalleen. Ensimmäisenä Harry tiedosti television olevan päällä, seuraavaksi hän huomasi Ronin nukkuvan sohvalla. Keittiöstä leijaili mehevä paistin tuoksu, ja hämärässäkin valaistuksessa huomasi, että Ron oli siivonnut. Harry jäi tuijottamaan Ronia syyllisyyden hulahtaessa hänen ylitseen.

Minkälainen ystävä hän oikein oli?

Hän oli kartellut koko viikon ajan Ronin seuraa, mutta sen sijaan, että olisi loukkaantunut hänen käytöksestään, Ron oli nähnyt vaivaa toivottaakseen hänet tervetulleeksi takaisin kotiin. Harry haroi hermostuneena hiuksiaan tajutessaan tilanteen epäreiluuden. Ron oli ottanut suuren askeleen tullessaan takaisin Lontooseen ja kohdatessaan itsensä rehellisesti sellaisena kuin oli. Vähintä mitä Harry saattoi tehdä, oli sentään tulla puoliväliin vastaan.

Ja kun hän levitti varovasti huovan Ronin päälle, hän lupasi tälle äänettömästi niin paljon ystävyyttään kuin kykeni. Vaikka joutuisikin sen vuoksi pitämään kielen keskellä suutaan.

 

Harry heräsi myöhään ja alakertaan ehdittyään hän huomasi harmikseen Ronin jo lähteneen ulos. Aamu oli aurinkoinen, ja Harry hyräili itsekseen valmistaessaan aamiaista. Ruuanlaitosta oli tullut hänelle rakas harrastus, johon hän ehti tätä nykyä paneutua valitettavan harvoin.

Juuri kun kahvi tippui valmiiksi, Billy tassutteli alakertaan hieroskellen unisia silmiään.

"Huomenta", Harry sanoi suikaten suukon Billyn poskelle ennen kuin latoi aamiaisen pöytään. Billy murahti ja suunnisti suoraan kahvinkeittimelle. Harrylle tämä ei ollut mitään uutta, Billy ei ollut koskaan puheliaimmillaan ennen aamukahviaan.

"Tänään tulee se uusi hemmo koulutukseen", Billy sanoi kun oli saanut ensimmäisen mukillisensa tyhjennettyä. "Tarttee mennä aikaisemmin."

"Kuka se on?" Harry kysyi nostaen katseensa Profeetasta.

"Joku nuori sälli, en muista nimeä. Maggie sen löysi", Billy sanoi huolettomasti.

"Okei", Harry sanoi ja jatkoi lehdenlukuaan. Hetken kuluttua Billy nousi ylös ja Harry havahtui vasta, kun tajusi Billyn kävelevän kohti eteistä.

"Mitä, nytkö jo?" Harry älähti.

"Katsoitko kelloa?" Billy kysyi tympääntyneenä vetäessään paksua villapuseroa päänsä yli. Harry tarttui Billyn käteen ja vilkaisi tämän rannekelloa. Se oli jo yli kahdentoista.

"Merlin! Mehän nukuttiin pitkään."

"Joo", Billy vastasi lyhyesti sitoessaan sekaista tukkaansa kiinni. Harry nojasi seinään ja seurasi toimitusta vierestä.

"Kai me ollaan vielä huomenna menossa Viistokujalle?" Harry kysyi, kun Billy oli sukinut itsensä edustavampaan kuntoon. Billy käänsi katseensa peilistä ja astui Harryn eteen.

"Totta kai", hän sanoi suudeltuaan Harrya. "Mukavaa nähdä taas Frediä ja Hermionea."

 

Harry oli juuri käynnistänyt juoksumaton, kun ulko-ovi kävi. Kiireiset askeleet ohittivat kellarin portaiden päällä olevan oven, mutta Harry ei lopettanut juoksuaan. Hän tiesi että se oli Ron ja oletti, että tämä kuulisi hänen olevan kellarissa. Vasta kun Harry oli juossut puoli tuntia eikä yläkerrasta kuulunut enää mitään, hän tuli liian uteliaaksi jatkaakseen. Hän sammutti laitteen ja lähti etsimään Ronia pyyhkien hikeä otsaltaan.

Vierashuoneen ovi oli kiinni, ja Harry empi hetken ennen kuin kopautti sitä rystysillään. Huoneesta kuuluva rysähdys sai hänet hypähtämään säikähtäneenä pari askelta taemmas, mutta kun oven takaa alkoi kuulua Ronin kiroilua, hän rentoutui.

Hetken kuluttua Ron avasi oven ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui syylliseksi heti hänen nähdessään Harryn. Ronin posket olivat punaiset ja hiukset pörrössä ja Harry aprikoi, oliko tämä herännyt juuri päiväunilta.

"Hei", Harry sanoi hymyillen arasti. "Tuota, herätinkö?"

Ron vaihtoi painoaan jalalta toiselle ja vilkaisi taakseen. Harry seurasi Ronin katsetta ja huomasi myllätyt petivaatteet. Sitten hänen sieraimiinsa leijaili tuttu makea, miltei imelä tuoksu, ja hän puraisi huultaan ettei olisi nauranut.

"Öh, tuota, tulenko myöhemmin?" hän kysyi epävarmana. Ronin leuka loksahti ja hetken kuluttua hänen suupielensä alkoivat nykiä. Harry rypisti hämmentyneenä kulmiaan ja kesti pari sekuntia ennen kuin hän tajusi mitä oli sanonut.

"No, sehän on ihan oma asiasi", Ron lohkaisi ja purskahti nauruun.

Harry repesi myös nauramaan ja joutui ottamaan oven pielestä tukea pysyäkseen pystyssä. Hän nauroi pitkään ja makeasti ja vedet valuivat hänen silmistään. Ron hihitteli lattianrajasta, jonne oli valahtanut jo naurunpuuskansa alkutaipaleilla.

"Muistatko kun oltiin menossa treenien jälkeen suihkuun ja keskeytettiin Dean?" Ron sai sanottua vihdoin kun hänen naurunsa oli rauhoittunut siinä määrin, että hän kykeni haukkomaan happea.

Harry nyökkäsi ja päästi vielä pienen hörähdyksen ennen kuin hieroi kipeitä vatsalihaksiaan.

"Ja kun yllätin sinut makuusalista", Ron jatkoi virnistäen.

Harry muisti tapauksen. Hän oli ollut kuudentoista ja tajunnut juuri ajattelevansa Ronia muutenkin kuin parhaana ystävänään. Hän oli keskittynyt fantasia-Roniinsa niin tiukasti, ettei ollut heti tajunnut oikean Ronin puhuvan hänelle. Tapauksen jälkeen he olivat vältelleet toisiaan parin päivän ajan, ja Hermione oli ihmetellyt, olivatko he riidelleet. Harry naurahti hämillään.

"No mitä, sehän oli ikuisuuksia sitten", Ron sanoi huomattuaan Harryn vaisun reaktion. "Ja sitä paitsi, itse juuri keskeytit minut... Tai no et nyt ihan keskeyttänyt, mutta kuitenkin."

"Joo", Harry myönsi ja pakotti itsensä olemaan miettimättä, mitä Ron oli ajatellut vetäessään käteen. "Ihan totta."

Ronin katse lakaisi Harryn hikistä t-paitaa, ja Harry kohensi hieman ryhtiään.

"Olin kellarissa juoksemassa kun tulit."

Ron tirskahti jälleen, mutta vakavoitui nopeasti. "Pitäisi varmaan itsekin. Joko lopetit?"

"Lämmittelin vasta", Harry vastasi. "Mutta juoksumatto on kohta vapaa."

"Okei."

Ron alkoi nousta ylös lattialta, ja Harry ojensi nopeasti kätensä auttaakseen hänet ylös. Ronin lämmin käsi kihelmöi Harryn kämmentä vasten, ja hän päästi säikähtäneenä otteensa irti heti kun se oli mahdollista. Ron katsoi Harrya kummastuneena.

"Loukkasin käteni lauantaina", Harry selitti ja heilautti hieman kättään.

"Pahastikin?" Ron kysyi huolestuneena ja hänen katseensa lipui pitkin Harryn käsivartta risteileviä haaleanpunaisia juomuja.

"No joo, mutta parantajat paikkasi sen hyvin. Aristaa vaan vieläkin käyttää sitä, kun jouduin pitämään kantosidettä aamuun asti."

"Kannattaako sitä sitten vielä treenata?"

"Äh, jätän vaan käsipainot välistä", Harry kuittasi.

Huolestunut kurttu Ronin kulmakarvojen välissä ei lientynyt, ja Harry tuhahti turhautuneena.

"Ei tämä nyt ensimmäinen kerta ole kun loukkaannun töissä. Tai huispatessa. En minä ole lasista tehty."

Ron virnisti ja nyökkäsi. "Selvä se. Tulen kohta."

"Taasko?" Harry heitti lähtiessään alakertaan ja sai Ronin jälleen hekottelemaan.

 

VRV soitti rytmikästä musiikkia. Harry teki vatsoja kasvot seinään päin. Ronin treenaamisen katseleminen ei sinänsä ollut mitenkään epämiellyttävää, mutta vatsojen teko seisokin kanssa oli vaikeaa. Lisäksi Harry oli sitä mieltä, ettei ystävistä kuulunut saada sellaisia tuntemuksia.

"Tätä kellaria tulee kyllä ikävä", Ron sanoi ähkäisten venytellessään jalkojaan. "Ai niin, en kertonutkaan vielä. Allekirjoitin tänään vuokrasopimuksen."

"Mitä?" Harry älähti ja retkahti matolle selälleen. Juuri kun hän vilkaisi Ronia nurinniskoin lattianrajasta, Ron kuivasi otsaansa paidanhelmaansa paljastaen hiestä kiiltelevän vatsansa. Harry nielaisi ja katsoi äkkiä polviaan.

"Joo, käytiin Calin kanssa katsomassa yhtä kämppää ja se oli niin hyvä että otin sen samoin tein."

"Calin..." Harry mutisi itsekseen ja siristi silmiään. Ron kuitenkin kuuli ja tuijotti Harrya äimistyneenä.

"Ei voi olla mahdollista että et muista Calia", hän tyrskähti.

"Tietenkin muistan ", Harry vastasi nopeasti. "En vaan tiennyt että pidätte vieläkin yhteyttä. Onko Cal vielä töissä _Bollocksissa_?"

"Ei enää. Ei palannut kun en minäkään enää mennyt sinne. Itse asiassa Cal aloittaa tänään uudessa paikassa, mikähän sen nimi olikaan..."

Harry nousi ähkäisten istumaan ja pyörähti Roniin päin.

"Älä vaan sano että _Wallace_?" hän kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Joo, just se!" Ron hihkaisi ja huomasi sitten Harryn valahtaneet kasvot. "Mikä siinä on vikana?"

Harry hymähti. "Se on Billyn."

Ron tuijotti Harrya hetken ilmeettömänä ja puhkesi sitten nauramaan. Harrykin virnisti, mutta katsoi parhaaksi venytellä vatsalihaksiaan nauramisen sijasta.

"Ympäri mennään ja yhteen tullaan", Ron sanoi sarkastisesti ja istahti penkille hamuten juomapulloaan.

Harry ei vastannut. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko Ronin ja Calin välillä koskaan ollut mitään ystävyyttä kummempaa, mutta kaikki oli mahdollista kun muisti, miten helposti Ron oli antautunut Harryn esittämän Calin käsiteltäväksi. Harry punastui muistaessaan _sen_ yön ja käänsi nopeasti ajatuksensa muualle.

"Milloin muutat?" hän kysyi ja nousi ylös.

"Ylihuomenna", Ron sanoi ja nousi itsekin seisomaan. "Mutta jos haluat, niin voin käydä vaikka joka viikko kastelemassa kukkia jos saan samalla viettää pari tuntia täällä kellarissa."

Harry nauroi, vaikka Ronin sanat väänsivät hänen sisuksiaan kipeästi. Niin pian.

"Ihan vapaasti", hän sai lopulta sanottua.

Ron virnisti ja astui askeleen eteenpäin, kohti Harrya.

Harryn sydän jätti yhden lyönnin välistä ja hänen sieraimensa värähtivät, kun tuore hien ja silkan maskuliinisuuden haju täytti hänen aistinsa. Ronin vartalo tuntui hohkaavan kuumuutta jopa sen puolen metrin matkan yli, joka heidän välilleen jäi. Harry nuolaisi hitaasti huuliaan, ja Ronin katse kohdistui välittömästi kielen eroottiseen liikkeeseen.

Kappale vaihtui, ja tällä kertaa se ei ollut nopea vaan hitaan sykkivä. Harry tuijotti Ronin sinisiä silmiä, jotka katsoivat häntä takaisin mustuaiset hivenen laajentuneina. Ronin katse kuumensi Harryn vatsanpohjaa, ja hän veti henkeä syvään ja nautiskellen. Hänen jokainen solunsa huusi päästä lähemmäs Ronia ja hän oli niin vähällä astua sen ratkaisevan askeleen.

Sitten Ron pudotti katseensa varpaisiinsa ja rykäisi hieman.

"Tuota, jos menisi suihkuun."

"Mitä?" Harry hämmentyi. Oliko Ron todellakin sanonut, mitä hän oli kuvitellut tämän sanoneen? Ja ennen kuin Harry ehti ajatella asiaa sen pidemmälle, hän huomasi kysyvänsä ääneen: "Yhdessäkö?"

Ron sävähti, ja ele sai Harryn kiroamaan itsekseen. Mitä helvettiä hän oli oikein ajatellut?

"Onhan se tarkoitettu kahdelle, mutta..." Ron epäröi ja katsoi Harryn takana nousevia portaita. "Ehkä kuitenkin parempi jos käydään vuoron perään?"

"Totta kai!" Harry älähti hämillään. "Mene vaan ensin. Jään vielä siistimään paikkoja."

Harry käänsi Ronille selkänsä ja alkoi mekaanisesti kuuraannuttamaan hikisiä penkkejä ja kalkin peittämiä tankoja. Hetken kuluttua hän kuuli Ronin askeleiden johtavan ylös portaita ja kun ovi lopulta kolahti kiinni, Harry vilkaisi taakseen. Huomatessaan olevansa yksin hän huokaisi syvään.

 

Tehosekoitin surisi äänekkäästi, mutta Harry kuuli silti kylpyhuoneen oven käyvän. Hän ei kääntynyt katsomaan, nosti vain kaksi suurta lasia pöydälle ja kaatoi molemmat täyteen ruskeahkoa juomaa.

"Sheikki tulossa!" hän huusi ja lähetti toisen laseista yläkertaan.

"Kiitti!" Ron huikkasi takaisin ja sulki huoneensa oven.

Suihkun jälkeen Harry linnoittautui työhuoneeseensa painimaan rästiin jääneiden raporttien kanssa. Hän uppoutui niin syvälle työasioihin ettei tajunnut ajan kulkua, ennen kuin Billy koputti puolenyön jälkeen kevyesti oveen ja astui sisään odottamatta vastausta.

Billyn nukahdettua Harryn ajatukset palasivat pyörimään Ronissa sekä siinä tunteessa, jonka valtaan hän oli joutunut niiden muutaman, hitaan sekunnin aikana. Billy ei ollut kysynyt eikä Harry kertonut, miten hänen päivänsä oli kulunut, mutta syyllisyys painoi Harrya raskaana: ei sen vuoksi, mitä oli tapahtunut vaan sen vuoksi, mitä hän oli halunnut tapahtuvan. Kertaakaan aiemmin Harry ei ollut edes harkinnut pettävänsä Billyä. Ei sittenkään, vaikka hänen nuorempi työparinsa, Dave, oli ilmaissut hyvinkin selkeästi halukkuutensa syventää heidän välistä ystävyyttään.

Harry painoi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni. Jos hän toivoisi oikein kovasti, ehkä asiat olisivat aamulla paremmin. Ehkä hän heräisi Billyn vierestä eikä talossa olisi ketään muita. Ehkä hänen päivänsä olisivat jälleen rauhallisia, eikä hänen ei tarvitsisi enää painia omantuntonsa kanssa.

Mutta koko ajan Harryn pohtiessa hänen alitajuntansa nakutti äänellä, joka sai hänet epäilemään toiveidensa rehellisyyttä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä kohtaa pätkähti mieleen kiittää näkymätöntä betaani, **suloa** , joka on jaksanut (välillä vähemmän) innokkaasti lukea KKKK:ta ja nalkuttaa niin nössöstä Billystä kuin poukkoilevasta Harrystakin. Tän luvun alkupuolella Billy kysyi ensin Harrylta: "Anna vähän rakkautta", mutta koska angstasin r-sanaa, niin lähdin pohtimaan, miten sen voisi kiertää. Välillä kohtaus oli jopa muotoa "Mitä maksat?" vai olikohan se "Mitä saan palkaksi?" mutta sitten sulo keksi tuon _oikean_ tavan ilmaista asia. Sulo, mä en sano sitä tarpeeksi usein mutta ajattelen sitä koko aika: kiitos  <3
> 
> Ja sitten Harryn työkaverista. Daven piti olla vain mainintana, mutta sitten se alkoikin putkahdella esille tuon tuostakin. Eli Davesta kuullaan vielä! Tää on kyllä kummallinen ficci, en mä oo ennen juurikaan käyttänyt OC-hahmoja, mutta tässä niitä syntyy kuin sieniä sateella :E
> 
> Vielä sellainen info, että alun perin ei ollut tarkoitus laittaa Calia työskentelemään Billylle. Toi Billyn "uusi hemmo koulutukseen" putkahti vain jostain enkä tiennyt hemmon nimeä ennen kuin kirjoitin kuntosalikohtauksen, jolloin palaset loksahtivat kohdalleen, ja siitä tuli Cal. Hassua =)


	8. 7. Erävoitto

  
7\. Erävoitto  


 

 

"Huomenta."

"Huomenta", Harry vastasi hyväntuulisesti ja leijutti lautasellisen munakokkelia parin paahtoleipäsiivun kera keittiösaarekkeelle juuri siihen kohtaan, missä Ron yleensä söi aamiaistaan. Suuri mukillinen kahvia seurasi perässä, ja Ron seisahtui häkeltyneenä aloilleen.

"Oho, täällähän palvelu pelaa."

"Ei kannata tottua", Harry heitti olkansa yli. "Ajattele tätä viimeisenä ehtoollisena."

"Eikö ehtoollinen ole illallinen?" Ron viisasteli ja sai Harryn naurahtamaan.

Ron istui lautasensa ääreen. Samalla kun hän söi, hän vilkuili Harrya, jonka paljas jalka taputti tahtia radiosta soivan listahitin tahtiin. Harryn lahkeista rispaantuneet farkut olivat hivenen liian pitkät, mutta eivät lähellekään niin isot kuin ne Dudleyn vanhat housut, joita Harry oli joutunut lapsena pitämään. Harryn hihaton, musta paita laskeutui pitkälle farkkujen vyötärön alapuolelle ja peitti miltei näkyvistä takapuolen. Edellisen päivän tapahtumat huomioon ottaen Ron oli varma, että se oli ainoastaan hyvä asia.

Muutto tuli kieltämättä helpotuksena. Omassa asunnossa Ronin ei tarvinnut varoa koko ajan katseitaan. Eikä se muutto tarkoittanut, etteivät he näkisi Harryn kanssa toisiaan, siitä Ron aikoi pitää huolen.

"Onko sinulla lainata pöllöä?" hän kysyi saatuaan lautasensa tyhjäksi.

"Joo, Paxton on ullakolla", Harry sanoi kääntyen ympäri.

"Okei", Ron sanoi. "Jos paiskaisi viestillä Frediä ja Hermionea. Menisi käymään siellä tässä joskus"

Harry jäi tuijottamaan Ronia suu raollaan.

"Eiköhän se ole jo aika", Ron sanoi yksinkertaisesti.

Todellisuudessa tapaaminen jännitti Ronia enemmän nyt, kun äiti oli jo hoidettu pois alta. Ginnyn häissä hän oli nähnyt Hermionen ja Fredin vain kaukaa, mutta ainakaan silloin hän ei ollut menettänyt malttiaan. Sillä hetkellä hän oli toisaalta ollut Harryn seurassa ja keskittynyt aivan muihin asioihin.

"Luuletko että..." Ron aloitti mutta vaikeni ennen kuin sai sanottua asiansa loppuun asti.

"Mitä?" Harry kysyi kärkkäästi ja istui baarituolille Ronia vastapäätä.

"Äh, sitä vaan että voisitko taas tulla mukaan? Tiedän että olen pyytänyt jo liikaakin —"

"Totta kai!" Harry huudahti. "Tai siis jos vain haluat —"

"Joo, se olisi kivaa", Ron keskeytti ja vaikeni sitten hämillään. Harry hymyili hieman.

"Itse asiassa me ollaan Billyn kanssa menossa tänään Viistokujalle", Harry sanoi yhtäkkiä. "Ja Fred nyt ainakin on siellä."

"Haluatko tulla mukaan?" Harry jatkoi, kun Ron ei hetkeen sanonut mitään.

Ron mietti hetken tuijottaen lautastaan. Fredin kohtaaminen olisi helpompaa Harryn seurassa, mutta ei silloin jos Billykin olisi siellä. Ronia ei kiinnostanut puida perheasioitaan vieraiden edessä. Toisaalta hänelle tekisi hyvää viettää aikaa sekä Harryn että Billyn seurassa. Saada asiat oikeisiin mittasuhteisiin.

"Billy käy yleensä Rikkiviisaalla kiertelemässä. Voitaisiin mennä Fredille sillä aikaa", Harry jatkoi hetken kuluttua arvaten Ronin epäröinnin syyn. Tai ainakin toisen niistä.

"Okei", Ron myöntyi vihdoin. "Tarvitsee varmaan käydä katsomassa kalusteitakin."

Harry avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta samassa ulko-ovi kävi. Hän nousi nopeasti jaloilleen ja hävisi eteiseen. Ron kaatoi itselleen toisenkin kupillisen kahvia ja vaelsi olohuoneen puolelle tehden tilaa Billylle. Hän ennätti tuskin sohvalle istumaan, kun eteisestä kuului raivostunut huuto.

"Mitä helvettiä?!"

Se oli Billyn ääni. Ron säpsähti.

"Ja nytkö aloit lapsenpiiaksi?"

"Billy!"

"No miksi se pitää raahata mukaan? Meidän piti mennä sinne kahdestaan!"

"Mitä se haittaa? Me ollaan kavereita —"

"Niinkö? Niinkö tosiaan? Vain _kavereita_? Alkaa kuulostaa vähän muultakin!"

Ron tuijotti korvat helottaen tyhjää televisioruutua ja mietti juuri kuumeisesti, pitäisikö hänen poistua paikalta, kun huuto loppui. Hän vilkaisi keittiöön, jossa Billy karjui edelleen kasvot punaisina, mutta ei kuullut lainkaan tämän ääntä. Sen sijaan Ronin korvissa surisi kummasti, ja hän tajusi Harryn käyttävän vaimennousta.

Ron kiipesi kiusaantuneena portaat ylös ja sulkeutui huoneeseensa. Hän oli ennättänyt pakata miltei kaikki tavaransa takaisin matka-arkkuun, kun ovelle koputettiin.

"Joo", Ron huikkasi pyöritellen muhkuraista villapuseroaan palloksi.

"Hei", Harry sanoi astuessaan sisään. Hänen poskensa paloivat vieläkin punaisina ja hiukset törröttivät entistäkin sekaisimpina. "Anteeksi tuo."

"Ei mitään", Ron sanoi nopeasti ja nakkasi puseronsa matka-arkkuunsa.

Harry vilkaisi avointa arkkua ja rypisti sitten kulmiaan.

"Aloit jo pakkaamaan?"

"Joo, tuota, ajattelin mennä Kotikoloon täksi yöksi."

"Okei..." Harry mutisi ja laski katseensa lattiaan.

"Tai siis en halua olla häiriöksi", Ron selitti hämmentyneenä. Harryn särkynyt ilme oli hivenen pelottava.

"Olenko sitten sanonut että olisit?"

"No et, mutta Billy —"

"Tämä on minun taloni, ei Billyn!" Harry äyskähti ja katsoi nyt Ronia silmät salamoiden. "Eikä kenelläkään ole oikeutta määrätä ketkä on minun ystäviä ja ketkä ei!"

Ron ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Kai me ollaan vielä ystäviä?" Harry sanoi hetken kuluttua hivenen epävarmalla äänellä. "Siis vaikka muutatkin pois?"

"Totta kai!" Ron huudahti.

Harry rentoutui silminnähden ja hymyili hieman. Sitten hän ryhdistäytyi ja nyökkäsi.

"Okei, käyn vaihtamassa normikamppeet ja sitten lähdetään. Mitäs jos lennettäisiin sinne? Ullakolla on kaksi Syöksyvirtausta."

"Ai minne?" Ron kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Viistokujalle", Harry muistutti. "Voitaisiin tietysti mennä hormillakin, mutta lensin viimeksi viikkokausia sitten ja alkaa poltella päästä ilmaan."

"Mekö ollaan edelleenkin menossa Viistokujalle?" Ron varmisti pöllämystyneenä. "Entä Billy?"

Harry puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen ja siristi silmiään. Ron katui kysymystään välittömästi.

"Vitut Billystä."

 

Lentäminen oli ihanaa. Suorastaan taivaallista! Ron tajusi vasta nyt, miten paljon oli kaivannut sitä viimeisten kahden vuoden aikana. Syöksyvirtaus tuntui tottelevan hänen ajatuksiaan, ja Ron teki surmansilmukan toisensa jälkeen silkasta riemusta. Välillä hänen korviinsa kantautui Harryn nauru, joka sai hänen sydämensä laukkaamaan.

He olivat häivyttäneet toisensa ja Ron oli yllättynyt, miten intiimiltä oli tuntunut saada ylleen Harryn loitsu. Hän mietti, oliko hänen loitsunsa tuntunut Harrysta samalta, mutta unohti sen kaiken Harryn ilmaantuessa hänen rinnalleen. Heidän polvensa hipoivat toisiaan ja kun Ron käänsi katseensa Harryyn, hän hymyili silkasta ilosta.

"Hyvä lentosää", Harry huusi hymyillen leveästi takaisin.

Ron nyökkäsi, virnisti sitten pahaenteisesti ja veti luutansa kauemmas Harrysta. Hän kiepahti kerran luudanvarren ympäri ja syöksyi sitten suoraan kohti maata. Harry huudahti säikähdyksestä, mutta vilkaistuaan hetken kuluttua taakseen Ron näki tämän lähestyvän nopeasti. Ron kyyristyi pitkin aerodynaamiseksi hiottua, kiiltävää luudanvartta ja onnistui pitämään johtomatkansa pitkälti painovoiman myötävaikutuksesta. Hän odotti viimeiseen asti ennen kuin nykäisi terävästi luutansa varresta, oikaisi selkänsä ja ampaisi takaisin ilmaan.

"Hulluuuuu!" Harry huusi hänen takanaan, mutta Ron kuuli äänestä, että Harry oli yhtä iloinen kuin hänkin.

Kun he pääsivät takaisin korkeuksiin, Ron hidasti vauhtiaan ja antoi Harryn viedä. Hän ei ollut koskaan lentänyt Vuotavaan noidankattilaan eikä hänellä ollut aavistustakaan, mikä horisonttiin asti siintävien talojen katoista oli oikea. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Harry hidasti ja laskeutui lopulta alemmas Ron imussaan. He tömähtivät mustuneelle, tasaiselle katonliepeelle, ja Ron pyyhki hihallaan viimasta vuotaneita silmiään.

"Se teki hyvää", Harry sanoi muutaman metrin päästä, ja kun Ron näki taas jotain, hän virnisti Harryn tuulen tuivertamalle tukalle, joka oli suorastaan naurettavan sekaisin.

"Teki tosiaan. Ja Wronskin harhautuskin oli vielä hallussa. Vaikka helppoahan se on tällaisella luudalla", Ron sanoi ja katseli ihailevasti Syöksyvirtaustaan.

"Joo, nämä on hienoja", Harry myönsi. "Ei enää aivan huippuluokkaa, mutta mitäs me vanhat enää kilpatason luudilla."

Ron tuhahti ja tyrkkäsi Harrya kylkeen heidän astuessa sisään tasanteen päädyssä olevasta ovesta.

"Puhu vain omasta puolestasi."

 

Weasleyn Welhowitsien paraati-ikkunassa ei ollut mitään estämässä näkyvyyttä sisälle kauppaan. Ikkuna oli muuten tyhjä, mutta lähemmäksi ehdittyään Ron huomasi sen reunoilla luikertelevat sadat pitkät ötökät, jotka näyttivät hieman tuhatjalkaisilta mutta nivelikkäämmiltä. Hän pysähtyi katsomaan niitä kiinnostuneena.

Viistokujalle lentäminen oli ollut erittäin hyvä ajatus, sillä se oli onnistunut nostamaan Ronin mielialan hermostuneesta riehakkaaksi. Ja aina kun hänen hermonsa olivat olleet pettää matkalla Vuotavasta noidankattilasta Viistokuja yhdeksäänkymmeneenkolmeen, hänen oli tarvinnut vain katsoa Harryn harakanpesäkampausta. Tämän hiukset sojottivat edelleen jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan pitkälti siksi, koska Ron ei ollut katsonut tarpeelliseksi mainita asiasta ääneen.

"Mitä helvettiä?" Harry kirosi nähdessään heijastuksensa ikkunasta. Ron tirskahti, ja Harry mulkaisi häntä yrittäessään tampata hiuksiaan litteämmiksi. "Annoit minun kävellä ympäri Viistokujaa tämännäköisenä?"

"Mitä?" Ron kysyi viattomasti.

"Nuija", Harry murahti ja työnsi liikkeen oven auki, mutta Ron huomasi tämän suupielien kaartuvan pieneen hymyyn.

Asiakkaita oli niin paljon, ettei Ronin onnistunut löytää Frediä aivan heti. Hän kulki Harryn perässä ja huomasi ihmetyksekseen, että kukaan ei katsonut heitä kahta kertaa. Ron ei sinällään ollut koskaan ollut niin kuuluisa kuin Harry, mutta hän muisti vielä sodan jälkeiset vuodet, jolloin hänenkin oli ollut vaikea käydä Viistokujalla ilman, että joku tuntematon noita tai velho halusi puristaa hänen kättään. Harrylle se oli ollut mahdotonta.

"Eikö ihmiset tunnista sinua enää?" Ron kuiskasi Harryn korvaan.

Harry sävähti hieman kauemmas Ronista, mutta vilkaisi sitten taakseen ja pudisti päätään. Ron huomasi, että Harry oli onnistunut liiskaamaan hiuksensa niin, ettei hänen arpeaan nähnyt.

"Outoa", Ron muodosti sanan huulillaan, ja Harry hymyili.

Silloin väkijoukkoon tuli aukko ja Ron näki Fredin liikkeen perällä. Hän pysähtyi niille sijoilleen.

Harry ehti ottaa monta askelta ennen kuin tajusi Ronin pysähtyneen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja luovi nopeasti takaisin.

"Haluatko ulos?" hän kysyi huolestuneena ja tarttui Ronia hartiasta.

Ron huomasi Harryn purevan hampaitaan yhteen, mutta siltikään tämä ei päästänyt otettaan irti. Hän tuijotti syvälle Harryn silmiin ja ankkuroi itsensä niiden vakaaseen huolestuneisuuteen. Tuntui hyvältä, kun joku välitti hänen peloistaan ja huolistaan. Vielä paremmalta tuntui, että se joku oli juuri Harry.

"Mennään vaan."

He pääsivät aivan lähelle Fredin selkää ennen kuin tämä kääntyi. Ja kun Fred näki Ronin, hänen virnistyksensä kuoli pois.

"Kymmenen Karkukaramellikeppiä", pikkuinen poika Fredin vieressä sanoi, kun oli saanut laskettua kolikkonsa.

Fred ei noteerannut poikaa lainkaan, tuijotti vain Ronia osaamatta näköjään muodostaa yhtäkään sanaa. Lopulta Harry kampesi karkkitankonipun Fredin kädestä ja työnsi sen pojan käteen.

"Ole hyvä."

"Kiitos", poika piipitti ja katsoi sitten tarkemmin Harrya. "Hei, oletko sinä —"

"Mennään takahuoneeseen", Harry keskeytti lujalla äänellä ja nykäisi Frediä hihasta. "Onko Ernest töissä?"

Vihdoin Fred repi katseensa irti Ronista ja nyökkäsi Harrylle.

"Kassalla."

Ron antoi Harryn johdattaa itsensä henkilökunnan ovesta Fredin seuratessa heidän perässään. Ron pani hajamielisenä merkille pieniä yksityiskohtia huoneesta. Sellaisia, jotka olivat tuttuja edelliseltä käynniltä mutta myös sellaisia, joita ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt. Huonetta kiertävät hyllyt notkuivat erikokoisten laatikoiden painosta, ja perällä, korkean ikkunan alla, oli pöytä täynnä pulloja, rasioita sekä muistiinpanoja. Kaupan hälinä vaimentui, kun ovi sulkeutui heidän perässään, mutta Ron ei edes tiedostanut sitä. Hänen päässään surisi kummasti.

"Ron —" Fred aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sen pidemmälle, kun Ron kääntyi ympäri ja tirpaisi Frediä nyrkillä leukaan.

"Senkin paska! Mikset sanonut mitään?!" hän huusi ja kaatoi Fredin alleen.

"Ron!" Harry älähti.

"Älä sekaannu tähän!" Ron ja Fred huusivat yhteen ääneen.

He pyörivät pitkin lattiaa ja kumosivat pöydän pyrkiessään kumpainenkin selättämään toisen. Se tuntui samanlaiselta painilta kuin he olivat harrastaneet ollessaan lapsia, mutta tällä kertaa Ron oli isompi ja sai perille ainakin yhtä monta iskua kuin Fred. Hän repi Fredin hiuksia, taittoi tämän kättä ja puski polvellaan minne ikinä kykeni. Kaikki hänen vuosien aikana kerännyt raivonsa purkautui kertaheitolla — enää ei ollut niin tärkeää, että Fred oli vienyt Hermionen. Nyt Ron oli vihainen siitä, että hänelle oli valehdeltu.

"Valehteleva lurjus —" Ron sai sanottua ennen kuin Fredin sormi työntyi hänen suuhunsa ja koukutti kipeästi hänen suupieltään. Hän puri hampaansa yhteen, ja Fred nykäisi nopeasti sormensa pois.

Ron kuuli etäisesti Harryn puhuvan jonkun kanssa — _"Kaikki hyvin, Ernest. Herrat Weasley ja Weasley vain, tuota, testaavat tuotteita."_ — mutta juuri silloin Fredin nyrkki osui Ronia kylkeen, ja Ronin huuto peitti lopun alleen.

Ron onnistui heivaamaan Fredin päältään paiskaamalla tämän vasten monta metriä korkeaa hyllykköä, joka alkoi törmäyksen voimasta vaappua uhkaavasti. Silloin Harry puuttui peliin.

"Riittää!" hän jyrähti ja hänen loitsunsa vakautti hyllyn sekä heitti Ronin ja Fredin eroon toisistaan.

Ron makasi selällään huohottaen ja hieroen rannettaan, jota Fred oli onnistunut vääntämään kipeästi tappelun tiimellyksessä.

"Ai helvetti, Ron, sinä purit minua!"

"Itse työnsit sormen minun suuhun", Ron vastasi voipuneesti ja kohotti hieman päätään.

Fredkin makasi lattialla pitkin pituuttaan ja helli sormeaan.

"Ei tule verta, ei voi sattua", Ron totesi tyytyväisenä nähtyään punaisena ärhöttävät hampaanjäljet Fredin sormessa.

Fred vilkaisi Ronia, sitten sormeaan, ja hänen suupieltään alkoi nykiä. Ron hörähti, mutta vilkaistuaan Harryn ällistynyttä ilmettä hän purskahti raikuvaan nauruun kopsauttaen taas päänsä puulattiaan. Hän nauroi vapautunutta, poreilevaa ja hitusen väsynyttä naurua. Raivon purkaminen Frediin oli auttanut, sillä ilmapiiri oli totisesti vapautuneempi. Tämä oli alku.

Kun Ronin naurunpuuska vaimeni satunnaisiksi tyrskähtelyiksi, Harry ojensi hänelle kätensä ja veti hänet ylös. Ron irvisti astuessaan oikealle jalalleen, ja Harry tarttui häntä välittömästi käsivarresta.

"Mihin sattuu?" Harry tokaisi hätääntyneenä.

"Ei mitään hätää", Ron rauhoitteli ja pyöritteli oikeaa nilkkaansa. "Tuo rohjake vaan polkaisi jossain vaiheessa jalan päälle. Se vertyy kyllä."

Ron astui varovasti pari koeaskelta ja kun jalka tuntui kestävän kävelemistä, hän käveli Fredin viereen. Fred katsoi häntä yläviistoon yrittämättä lainkaan suojata itseään. Makasi vain selällään kaikki raajat levällään, mutta nyt hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavoituneet.

"Olen oikeasti pahoillani", hän sanoi vaisusti.

Ron mittaili hetken Frediä katseellaan ja ojensi sitten kätensä. Hän veti veljensä ylös ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille.

"Tiedän. Mutta olen silti vihainen."

"Selvä se", Fred vastasi paksulla äänellä ja taputti Ronia selkään. Sitten hän astui taemmas ja katsoi Ronia kunnolla. "Yhä sama räkänaama."

Ron tuhahti, mutta hymyili tahtomattaan.

"Ja sinä vieläkin sama taliaivo", hän kuittasi takaisin.

 

Ron laskeutui katolle kevyesti tömähtäen. Harry oli jäänyt kisailemaan lintuparven kanssa kesken matkaa, mutta Ron ei ollut viitsinyt. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat pyörineet liian tiukasti Fredin kanssa käydyssä keskustelussa. Kertominen oli ollut ehdottomasti helpompaa, kun kyseessä ei enää ollut ensimmäinen kerta. Ron huokaisi ja vilkaisi taivaalle. Hän ei voinut olla miettimättä, minkälaista hänen elämänsä olisi nyt, jos Hermione ja Fred olisivat ehtineet kertoa hänelle ennen kuin hän sai näiden suhteen selville vahingossa. Olisiko hän vieläkin kaapissa? Olisiko Harry tullut lainkaan takaisin? Ja jos olisi, niin olisiko hän osannut suhtautua eri tavalla Harryn tunteisiin?

Äkkiä ilmavirta hulmautti Ronin kaavunhelmaa, ja Harry ilmestyi hänen eteensä näyttäen varsin raivostuneelta.

"Billy odottaa sisällä", Harry sanoi kuivasti ja laskeutui ullakolle Ron perässään. "Sinun on parasta pysyä yläkerrassa jonkun aikaa."

"Pärjäätkö varmasti yksin?" Ron kysyi kurtistaen kulmiaan. Harry naurahti kuivasti.

"Joo", hän tokaisi ja viskasi heidän luutansa sivuun. "Mutta se ei ole välttämättä kaunista katsottavaa."

Ron jäi huoneensa ovelle ja katsoi Harryn perään huolestuneena yrittäen tukahduttaa itsepintaista, itsekästä osaa itsestään, joka iloitsi säröstä Harryn ja Billyn suhteessa.


	9. 8. Katkerat kalkkiviivat

  
8\. Katkerat kalkkiviivat  


 

 

Billy istui sohvalla kädet rennosti selkänojalla ja tuijotti Harrya ilmeettömänä tämän pysähtyessä portaiden juureen tunnustelemaan ilmapiiriä. Billy vaikutti rauhalliselta, mutta tämän harmaiden silmien pistävä katse hermostutti Harrya.

"Oliko mukava reissu?" Billy kysyi hetken kuluttua, kun Harry ei ollut sanonut mitään.

"Ihan okei", Harry vastasi harteitaan kohauttaen.

"Lensitte?" Billy kysyi, ja hänen katseensa käväisi Harryn tuulen tuivertamissa suortuvissa. Harry nyökkäsi.

"Oletko odottanut jo kauan?" Harry puolestaan kysyi, mutta Billy ei vastannut. Harry odotti hetken, mutta kohautti lopulta harteitaan ja kääntyi kohti keittiötä. Jos Billy ei halunnut puhua, ei Harrylla myöskään ollut mitään sanottavaa.

"Ymmärrätkö missä tilanteessa olen?" Billy sanoi hiljaa juuri, kun Harry ehti keittiön ovelle.

Harry kääntyi ympäri. Billy nojasi polviinsa ja katsoi Harrya kulmiensa alta, eivätkä hänen kasvonsa olleet enää ilmeettömät vaan surulliset, jopa kärsivät.

"Kerro toki", Harry sanoi lyhyesti. Hän ei aikonut mennä lähemmäs ennen kuin he saisivat asian selvitettyä. Billyn läheisyys teki hänen päättäväisyydelleen kaikkea muuta kuin hyvää.

Billy nousi ylös ja asteli edestakaisin ikkunan alla.

"No, helvetti!" hän puuskahti. "Mitäpä itse tekisit jos Dugald ilmaantuisi takaisin ja alkaisin istua sen kanssa iltoja kahdestaan?"

Harry sävähti. Dugald oli Billylle ehkä juuri se, mikä Ron oli hänelle. Mutta vaikka Billyllä olikin ollut tunteita Dugaldia kohtaan joskus aiemmin, eihän se tarkoittanut sitä, etteivätkö he voisi olla ystäviä nyt. Kun Harry edes mietti, miten rentoa Ronin kanssa oli viettää aikaa, kuinka he tunsivat toisensa niin hyvin ja tulivat toimeen saumattomasti, ei hän voinut olla toivomatta Billylle samaa. Ja vaikka Harryn ajatukset Ronin seurassa pyrkivätkin joskus harhailemaan, se oli pieni hinta siitä, että Ronista oli tullut jälleen hänen ystävänsä.

"Olisin siitä iloinen. Dugald oli sinulle hyvä ystävä", Harry sanoi ja tarkoitti sanojaan. "Ja minä satun luottamaan sinuun, tosin näyttää siltä ettei tunne ole molemminpuolinen."

"Se on se kloppi johon minä en luota", Billy murahti.

"Ai minäkö olen joku heittopussi joka panee kaikkea mikä liikkuu? Kuvitteletko tosiaan, että hyppäisin Ronin kanssa sänkyyn heti tilaisuuden tullen?"

Billy haroi tukkaansa entistäkin sekaisemmaksi, mutta ei vastannut. Harrya puistatti.

"Siitä se siis kiikastaa", hän totesi paksulla äänellä. "Et luota minuun."

"Mitä tässä sitten pitäisi ajatella? Otat klopin tänne asumaan vaikka kesti kuukausia että päästit minut edes käymään, saati sitten yöksi. Ja kuvitteletkos etten huomannut, ettei se ollut sinun sinetti jolla ullakko oli suojattu? Kun minä tulen yöksi, ravaat aina tarkistamassa lukkotaiat vaikka sen pitäisi olla jo selvää, että teen ne joka helvetin yö samalla tavalla!"

Harry hämmentyi. Hän ei ollut lähtiessään edes ajatellut tarkistavansa talon suojaukset, mutta tiesi kyllä miksi.

"Me on tunnettu Ronin kanssa lapsesta asti. Ja sodan aikana... No, Ron ja Hermione on ne ihmiset, joiden käsiin luotin oman henkeni", Harry tunnusti. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän mainitsi sota-ajat Billyn kuullen. He olivat onnistuneet välttämään niistä puhumista jo vuosien ajan.

"Ja silläkö ei ole merkitystä että se kloppi sanoi mitä sanoi? Se polki sinut jalkoihinsa! Solvasi ja heitti syrjään! Ja luotat siihen vieläkin?" Billyn ääni keräsi voimaa, ja loppua kohden hän jo huusi suoraa huutoa.

Harry istahti sohvalle ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän ei voinut kertoa Billylle kaikkea, sillä ne olivat Ronin asioita, eivät hänen. Mutta hän ei voinut myöskään puolustella luottamustaan Roniin, sillä se oli hänelle yhtä automaattista kuin hengittäminen. Se oli horjunut vain kerran, kaksi vuotta aiemmin, mutta nyt Harry tiesi paremmin. Hän ymmärsi vihdoin, miksi Ron oli tehnyt kuten oli tehnyt ja vaikka he eivät olleet puhuneet asiasta ääneen, hän uskoi että myös Ron ymmärsi hänen vaikuttimensa. Mutta miten hän voisi selittää sen Billylle?

"Niin luotan", hän sanoi lujasti nostaen katseensa Billyyn. "Ja minun tarvitsee tietää, että sinä luotat minuun."

Billy tuijotti Harrya silmät salamoiden.

"Että joko te molemmat tai ei kumpaakaan?" hän kysyi kireällä äänellä. "Etkä kuitenkaan kerro että mistä halvatusta on kyse?"

"En voi."

Billy naurahti katkerasti.

"Ei, Harry. Ei tuommoinen peli vetele."

"En _voi_ kertoa enempää!" Harry puuskahti. Nyt hän ymmärsi paremmin Dumbledorea ja miltä tästä oli täytynyt tuntua, kun he kaikki olivat epäilleet Kalkaroksen rehellisyyttä. "Mutta luota minuun, Ronilla oli hyvä syy."

"Tai niin se sanoo", Billy ärisi, ja Harry alkoi hiiltyä.

"Merlin! Tämä asia on nyt loppuun käsitelty! Joko luotat minuun tai sitten et."

Billy seisahtui ja tuijotti Harrya pitkään.

Harrykin nousi ylös kädet nyrkkiin puristettuina. "Älä pakota minua valitsemaan sinun ja Ronin välillä."

Billy ei vastannut, mittaili vain Harrya katseellaan. Sitten hän käveli takalle, kauhaisi kourallisen hormipulveria ja heitti sen liekkeihin.

"En pakota", hän sanoi ja hävisi hormiverkkoon.

Harry tuijotti hetken liekkejä ennen kuin potkaisi sohvapöydän suoraan päin televisiota.

 

"Tuo on hyvä", Harry sanoi ja osoitti vaaleahkoa tammista pöytää, jonka ympärillä oli kuusi puista tuolia.

"Aika iso", Ron tuumi ja kierrätti katsettaan ympäri liikettä.

"No jos tulee vieraita", Harry muistutti, ja Ron naurahti.

"Äiti ja isä ja sinä ja Cal?"

"Siitä tulee jo viisi", Harry mutisi hajamielisesti. Hän oli lähtenyt Ronin mukaan huonekaluostoksille, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat edelleen Billyssä.

Riita tuntui järjettömältä, mutta Harryn täytyi kyllä myöntää, että hän tavallaan ymmärsi Billyä. Ei voinut olla helppoa katsoa vierestä, kun Harry vietti aikaansa Ronin kanssa varsinkin, kun Billy tiesi hyvin mitä Ron oli Harrylle merkinnyt. Mutta siitä huolimatta Billyn luottamuksen puute kismitti. Harry ei ollut koskaan antanut syytä epäillä uskollisuuttaan. Hän ei ollut kertaakaan, sitä yhtä nopeasti välähtänyttä hetkeä lukuun ottamatta edes harkinnut pettävänsä Billyä. Ja hän järkeili sen ainoankin kerran johtuneen vain rajusta treenauksesta. Hänen verensokerinsa oli ollut alhainen ja Ron oli päässyt yllättämään hänet.

"No joo", Ron myönsi havahduttaen Harryn ajatuksistaan.. "Kai tämä on sitten sopiva."

Harry jäi odottamaan, kun Ron maksoi ja sopi myyjän kanssa kalusteiden kuljetuksesta. Vaikka hän tiesi Ronin asuneen jästimaailmassa jo pitkään, häntä jaksoi edelleen ihmetyttää Ronin sopeutuminen tavallisiin, arkisiin askareisiin. Ronilla oli jopa luottokortti.

Juuri kun Harryn ajatukset pyrkivät harhailemaan takaisin hänen ihmissuhdeongelmiinsa, Ron naurahti ja raapi niskaansa katsoen hämillään alas. Harry tutkaili hieman tarkemmin myyjää, joka kirjoitti parastaikaa muistilehtiöönsä suorastaan virnistellen. Tämä oli lipevännäköinen nuori mies kauluspaidassa ja yleispätevässä kravatissa sekä suorastaan naurettavan matalavyötäröisissä housuissa. Mies sanoi jotain Ronille niin hiljaa, ettei Harry kuullut mitä, mutta huomasi kyllä Ronin punehtuvat korvat. Harry tuhahti äänekkäästi, mutta katseli edelleen mainostelinettä vaikka huomasikin nurkkasilmästään Ronin vilkaisevan häntä.

"Tämä on selvä, pöytä tulee sitten huomenna!" myyjä kajautti ja puristi vielä Ronin kättä ennen kuin poistui takahuoneeseen.

"Okei, sitten vielä sohva", Ron totesi tullessaan Harryn vierelle. Ronin kasvotkin olivat hivenen punakat, ja Harryn mieleen juolahti häiritsevä ajatus: oliko Ron sopinut juuri treffit myyjän kanssa? Ajatus sai hänet näkemään punaista ja kaivamaan kyntensä kämmeniinsä.

"Sehän oli mukavan tuntuinen myyjä", hän huomautti heidän kävellessään liikkeestä ulos. Ron ei vastannut, mutta raapi jälleen kiusaantuneena niskaansa. "Tuoko se itse huomenna sen pöydän?"

"Mitä? Ei tietenkään. Niillä on kuljetuspuoli sitä varten."

"Ai, kuulosti vaan siltä", Harry tokaisi tuntien itsensä äärimmäisen typeräksi. Mitä se hänelle kuului, jos Ron tapailikin muita. Hän oli itse Billyn kanssa ja vaikka asiat olivatkin tällä hetkellä hieman kehnommin, Harry oli varma, että he sopisivat vielä samalle iltaa. Billy ei ollut pitkävihainen, ja pakkohan tämän oli ennen pitkää ymmärtää tilanne. Hänen täytyi vain saada Billy ymmärtämään.

"Äh, se oli typerä juttu", Ron sanoi vaivaantuneena. "Mennäänkö tuonne?"

Harry vilkaisi nopeasti Ronin osoittamaan suuntaan.

"Mikä typerä juttu? Sovitteko te treffit?" Harry kysyi yrittäen pitää äänensä mahdollisimman neutraalina.

"Täh?" Ron älähti. "Mistä... siltäkö se kuulosti?"

Harry kohautti harteitaan ja lähti kulkemaan kohti Ronin osoittamaa liikettä. Ron harppoi kuitenkin hänen peräänsä ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta.

"Odota nyt vähän."

"Sehän on ihan okei", Harry sanoi hymyillen ja kampesi kätensä Ronin otteesta. "Tai oikeastaan se on ihan älyttömän hyvä juttu!"

Ron haroi hiuksiaan ja näytti harkitsevan, mitä sanoisi.

"Se myyjä oletti että... että..." Ron aloitti lopulta, mutta vaikeni kesken lauseen.

"Niin?" Harry kysyi.

"Äh", Ron mutisi ja haroi hiuksiaan. "No se luuli että me ollaan pari."

Harry räpytteli silmiään muutaman kerran ja todellakin tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan. Oli eri asia, jos Ronin äiti ajatteli sellaista. Molly oli kuitenkin tuntenut heidät molemmat lapsesta asti, ja Harry olisi ollut valmis lyömään vetoa, että Molly oli tiennyt hänen tunteistaan jo ennen kuin hän tiesi niistä itse. Mutta että täysin vieras ihminen ajatteli samaa... Harry tuijotti kadun toiselle puolen eikä tiennyt mitä sanoa. Näkivätkö muut jopa hänen katseistaan, miten paljon hän Ronista välitti?

"Sanoinhan että se oli vain typerä juttu", Ron puuskahti, mutta näytti tajuavan välittömästi, mitä oli sanonut, ja jatkoi nopeasti. "Tai siis... ei, en tarkoita että _se_ olisi typerä juttu, vaan... helvetti, anteeksi!"

Harry naurahti väkinäisesti ja yritti hymyillä.

"Miten hitossa onnistuin sotkemaan tämänkin", Ron mutisi itsekseen. "Harry, en tarkoittanut sitä niin! Mutta kun... no kun tilanne on ja... tuota..."

"Joo, tiedän. Ja hei, ei se mitään. Se olikin aika typerännäköinen myyjä", Harry sanoi virnistäen tällä kertaa aidosti.

"No sitä se kyllä oli", Ron sanoi naurahtaen.

Harry ei voinut olla hymyilemättä nähdessään Ronin helpottuneen ilmeen. Se sai hänen vatsanpohjansa kuplimaan juuri sillä tietyllä tavalla, jonka vain Ron sai aikaan.

"Mennäänkö?"

 

Harry suorastaan harppoi kohti _Wallacea_.

Asunnonvälittäjä olikin luovuttanut avaimet jo iltapäivällä, joten Harry oli päätynyt auttamaan Ronia muutossa. Ron oli halunnut jäädä yöksi omaan kämppäänsä, vaikka joutuikin nukkumaan lattialle levitetyllä, sohvatyynystä muutetulla patjalla. Harry oli vastustanut ajatusta vain näön vuoksi ja vetäytynyt kotiinsa varsin pian autettuaan Ronia asentamaan television. Hänen mietteensä pyörivät edelleen Billyssä.

Hän oli kaatanut itselleen lasillisen Ballantinesia ja suunnitellut rauhassa, mitä sanoisi Billylle, mutta ei ollut toisenkaan lasillisen jälkeen keksinyt mitään uutta. Kunpa Billy vain ymmärtäisi, että menneisyydestä huolimatta Harryn ja Ronin välillä oli nykyään vain ystävyyttä. Ja nyt, kun Harry oli viettänyt jälleen aikaa Ronin kanssa, hän muisti taas, miksi hänen kouluaikansa oli ollut niinkin onnellista. Hän ei halunnut enää luopua Ronista.

Edes vaikka se maksaisi hänelle Billyn?

Ajatus sai Harryn pysähtymään aloilleen. Oliko hän todellakin valmis uhraamaan heidän suhteensa, ja ennen kaikkea ystävyytensä Ronin puolesta? Mutta oliko hän valmis myöskään uhraamaan Ronia Billyn puolesta? Hän pureskeli alahuultaan ja repi hiuksiaan ristiriitaisten ajatusten repimänä.

"Perhana!" Harry manasi ja kieltäytyi vastaamasta edes itse omaan kysymykseensä.

 

 _Wallacessa_ oli täyttä, eikä Harry nähnyt Billyä missään. Hän työntyi baaritiskin päähän ja huitoi Maggien lähemmäs.

"Missä Billy on?"

Maggie kohottautui varpaisilleen ja tutkaili ympärilleen.

"En tiedä, vetää päätään täyteen täällä jossain", hän sanoi lopulta pyöritellen silmiään.

"Ai." Harry oli jo unohtanut, että Billyllä oli vapaapäivä.

"Me pidetään Calin kanssa linnaketta pystyssä", Maggie naurahti ja läimäisi ohi kulkevaa Calia hartialle. "Eikös niin, kultsu?"

Harry jähmettyi nähdessään tutun, pitkänhuiskean miehen, mutta hänen onnekseen Calilla oli kiire eikä tämä ehtinyt pysähtyä jutustelemaan, iski vain ohimennen Maggielle silmää.

"Okei, kiitti!" Harry huikkasi Maggielle ja eteni peremmälle pubiin.

 _Wallace_ oli varsin sokkeloinen paikka pienine looseineen, mutta Harry suunnisti suoraan kohti Billyn vakiopaikkaa. Kun hän työntyi viimeisen kulman ja sen vieressä seisovan körilään välistä, hän kuitenkin pysähtyi kuin seinään.

Billy oli vakiopaikallaan, siinä ei ollut mitään kummallista, mutta Harry ei ollut odottanut löytävänsä Billyä tekemästä sitä, mitä tämä juuri teki. Harry tuijotti hetken toisiinsa kietoutuneita miehiä puristaen sormensa niin tiukasti nyrkkiin, että hänen kyntensä upposivat hänen kämmeniensä pehmeään lihaan. Sitten hän pyörähti ympäri ja runnoi tiensä ulos ohi iloisten ja äänekkäiden asiakkaiden.

 

Kun Billy ilmiintyi pihatien päähän, Harry ei edes säpsähtänyt. Hän istui selkä vasten ulko-ovea, kädet kiedottuina polviensa ympärille ja katseli ilmeettömänä Billyn kiireetöntä lähestymistä.

"Maggie sanoi että olit kysellyt", Billy sanoi hieman puuroutuneella äänellä.

"Kyllä", Harry vastasi lyhyesti.

Billy seisahtui portaiden eteen ja risti kätensä rinnalleen.

"No, mitä asiaa?"

Harry räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään. Oli Billyllä kyllä otsaa.

"Halusin nähdä poikaystäväni ja puhua hänen kanssaan, mutta hänellä olikin muita kiireitä", Harry sanoi lopulta kireällä äänellä.

"Jaa", Billy tokaisi. "Luulin että me puhuttiin asiat läpi jo päivällä."

"Ilmeisesti." Harryn ääni oli varsin myrkyllinen. "Nopeastipa pääsit erosta yli."

"Hah! Se oli vain Malcolm. Ei se meinannut mitään, kunhan hulluteltiin."

Harry tuhahti.

"No mitä helvettiä?! Minunko pitäisi vain istua siivosti kun itse pelehdit sen klopin kanssa?" Billy ärähti takaisin.

"Sillä klopilla on nimikin", Harry vastasi pitäen äänensä vain vaivoin sivistyneenä. "Eikä me olla pelehditty."

Billy päästi haukahtavan naurun. "Justiinsa joo."

"Katsopas, kun minulla on tapana pelehtiä kerrallaan vain yhden miehen kanssa. Ja puoli tuntia sitten luulin että se mies olisit ollut sinä, mutta näköjään erehdyin."

"Johan minä sanoin, ettei se ollut mitään", Billy vähätteli.

"Ai", Harry sanoi teennäisen yllättyneellä äänellä. "Sekin olisi sitten okei, jos me Ronin kanssa vain vähän 'hulluteltaisiin', koska eihän se tarkoittaisi mitään? Niinkö?"

Billy sieraimet levisivät, ja hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Harry nousi sulavasti ylös ja asteli alimmalle portaalle tuijottaen Billyä tiukasti silmiin.

"Koska minulle se ei ole okei", hän sihahti vasten Billyn kasvoja. "Sitä sanotaan pettämiseksi."

Billy tuijotti hetken Harrya. Hänen suunsa avautui, mutta sulkeutui jälleen, ja Harry oli miltei varma, että hetkenä minä hyvänsä Billy kaikkoontuisi. Toivottavasti halkiintuisi samalla.

"Harry..." Billy korahti ja kohotti kätensä laskeakseen sen Harryn poskelle, mutta Harry väisti yrityksen helposti.

"No, nyt ero on molemminpuolisesti rekisteröity, joten voit mennä takaisin Malcolmin syliin. Hänellä on varmaan jo ikävä."

Billy kurtisti kulmiaan. "Piruako siitä Malcolmista jauhat? Johan sanoin ettei se ollut mitään!"

"Tarpeeksi kuitenkin että rikkoi meidän suhteen lopullisesti", Harry vastasi ivallisesti.

"Helvetti!" Billy kirosi ja tarttui Harrya käsivarresta, eikä Harry ehtinyt tällä kertaa väistää. "Olin vaan vihainen ja kännissä. Hitto, kaipa olen vieläkin kännissä, mutta vähät siitä. Harry, se mitä meillä on, se on jotain erityistä."

Harry seisoi aloillaan passiivisena ja antoi Billyn sanojen vyöryä ylitseen.

"Kuuntele nyt! Oli typerää alkaa vouhkata siitä klopista... Ronista", Billy korjasi nopeasti. "Ehkä me voitaisiin sopia jotain, mennään vaikka kaikki kolme Pierille. Jos se... Ron on niin hyvä tyyppi kuin aina väitit, niin kai meistäkin voi tulla kavereita?"

Harry seisoi edelleen vaiti. Billyn maalaama tulevaisuus oli sellainen, jonka hän olisi vielä aamulla ottanut avosylin vastaan. Hän olisi ollut onnesta soikeana, jos Billy olisi päätynyt ehdottamaan samaa edes päivällä hänen palattuaan takaisin Viistokujalta. Mutta nyt Harry ei voinut enää katsoakaan Billyä ilman että näki mielessään tämän tunkevan kieltään Malcolmin suuhun. Se kuva oli palanut pysyvästi hänen verkkokalvoilleen. Hän ei enää halunnut edes koskea Billyä.

"Päästä irti."

"Harry..." Billy kuiskasi ja puristi Harryn käsivarresta vieläkin tiukemmin. "Älä..."

Harry kieräytti käsivartensa Billyn otteesta vaivautumatta edes käyttämään sauvaansa.

"Lähetän sinun tavarat _Wallaceen_ huomenna", hän sanoi kylmästi ja astui pari rappua taemmas.

Billy tuijotti Harrya hetken. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui nopeasti epäuskoisesta kylmäksi ja hän naurahti sarkastisesti.

"Mitkä tavarat? Ihan kuin siellä olisi mitään minun tavaroita. Tai minun luona mitään sinun tavaroita. Ei, Harry, me ei koskaan päästy sille asteelle edes kaikkien näitten vuosien jälkeen."

Harry perääntyi vielä yhden askelman ja seisoi nyt selkä vasten kotinsa ovea. Hän kieltäytyi vastaamasta tai edes ajattelemasta, mitä Billy oli juuri sanonut.

"Hyvästi, Billy", Harry sanoi ja astui sisään. Hän lukitsi oven uudella yhdistelmällä lisäten pari testivaiheessa olevaa manausta, mutta kun hän oli saanut talonsa sinetöityä, hän valahti lattialle pitkin eteisen seinää ja painoi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

Se oli ohi.


	10. 9. Viimeinen

  
9\. Viimeinen  


 

 

Ron ojensi oluen isälleen, joka tuijotti lumoutuneena televisiota. Oli tuijottanut jo lähes koko sen tunnin, jonka Molly viipynyt Kotikolossa valmistamassa päivällistä. Ronin keittiö oli kuulemma liian pieni eikä siellä ollut tarvittavia välineitä. Ron epäilikin, että äiti tulisi takaisin mukanaan muutakin kuin valmis ateria.

"Kerrassaan vangitseva tämä televisio", Arthur mumisi hörpätessään oluttaan. Sitten hän irvisti ja vilkaisi hämillään kädessään olevaa ruskeaa pulloa. "Mitäs tämä on?"

"Newcastlea", Ron selitti. "Jästiolutta."

Aivan kuin "jästi" olisi ollut taikasana, sillä sen kuultuaan Arthurin irvistys muuttui leppoisaksi hymyksi. Hän otti toisenkin kulauksen ja maiskutteli suutaan tyytyväisenä.

"Hyvää."

Ron peitti virnistyksensä ottamalla omasta pullostaan hörpyn.

"Puhuin Remuksen kanssa eilen ja tarjous on kuulemma vieläkin voimassa", Arthur sanoi keskustelusävyyn hetken kuluttua, kun mainokset loppuivat ja saippuasarja jatkui.

Ron äännähti tavalla, jonka toivoi kuulostavan ympäripyöreältä. Hän oli miettinyt asiaa jo pitkään, mutta ei oikeastaan osannut ajatella itseään aurorina huolimatta siitä, että se oli ollut kouluaikoina hänen suurin haaveensa. Hän tiesi, että isä järjestäisi hänelle työpaikan muualtakin ministeriöstä, mutta sekin kuulosti väärältä. Hän halusi tehdä jotain, millä olisi hänelle merkitystä. Jotain, josta hän nautti. Ongelma olikin se, ettei hän tiennyt mitä se jokin oli. Onneksi kirjat tekivät kauppansa niin hyvin, että Ron oli onnistunut säästämään itselleen jo melkoisen kasan kultaa. Mikäs ihme se oli, kun hän oli kahden vuoden ajan käyttänyt rahojaan vaatimattoman elämisen lisäksi vain Ilmimieleen.

"Vaikka eihän tässä mitään kiirettä ole", Arthur totesi hetken kuluttua. "Perkinskin on alkanut puhua eläkkeestä joka päivä enemmän. Pitäisi alkaa katsella seuraajaa."

Ron pyöritteli silmiään, mutta onneksi Molly ilmiintyi juuri silloin eteiseen, eikä hänen tarvinnut vastata isälleen. Vasta kun pöytä oli katettu ja he kolme istuneet aloilleen, Arthur jatkoi aiheesta.

"Loistavaa muhennosta", hän aloitti hymyillen Mollylle. "Ronin kanssa tuossa juteltiin, että miten tärkeää on hankkia työpaikka."

"Onhan se", Molly myönteli ja katsoi Ronia. "Onko sinulla jotain tiettyä mielessä?"

"Mmm, katselin jästipuolelta muutamia paikkoja. Ei mitään varmaa vielä", Ron sanoi syötyään suunsa rauhassa tyhjäksi.

Molly vilkaisi huolestuneena Arthuria.

"Mutta jo asunnon vuokra —" hän aloitti, mutta Ron keskeytti hänet.

"Kyllä minä pärjään, äiti. Minulla on säästöjä. Sitä paitsi narikkaan pääsee aina töihin."

"Totta kai", Molly puuskahti helpottuneena ja taputti Ronin pöydällä lepäävää kättä. "Olet jo aikuinen mies, me vain höpötetään turhasta."

Arthur ei vaikuttanut yhtä vakuuttuneelta, mutta jätti asian kuitenkin sikseen. Ron keskittyi tyhjentämään lautastaan. Hänen kirjailijanuransa tuntui kuin likaiselta salaisuudelta, jota hän ei halunnut paljastaa kenellekään. Ei ennen kuin oli pakko.

"Ah, olin unohtaa!" Arthur puuskahti, kun Ron ja Molly korjasivat pöytää. Hän kaiveli kaapunsa taskusta esiin pienen puhelimen ja ojensi sen Ronille.

"Sehän on kännykkä", Ron sanoi. "Ei se toimi täällä, liikaa taikuutta."

"Tämä onkin Taikuudella Toimiva kännykkä!" Arthur julisti. "Se on vasta prototyyppi, mutta lisäsin sinut testiporukkaan. Kansainvälisen taikayhteistyön tyypit pistivät pystyyn projektin ja kun Kurnu kuuli siitä, hän hyppäsi mukaan kelkkaan parin muun sanomattoman kanssa. Sanoivat, että aikovat tuoda velhot ja noidat tälle vuosituhannelle. TT-kännykäksi ne sitä sanovat."

"Vau, kiitti!" Ron henkäisi ja napautti puhelinta taikasauvallaan.

"Se toimii myös noista nappuloista, eh, vaikka en olekaan kyllä varma miten."

"Eiköhän se selviä", Ron sanoi tutkien innoissaan uutta puhelintaan. Hänellä ei ollut vielä koskaan ollut kännykkää, mutta hän tiesi kyllä niiden käyttöperiaatteen ja viestitti nopeasti Calille uuden numeronsa. Calin vastausviesti "No jo oli aikakin!" sai Ronin virnistämään.

Sillä aikaa kun Molly silotteli ryppyisiä verhoja, Arthur auttoi Ronia vaimentamaan seinät sekä taikomaan kapean, mutta korkean tulisijan olohuoneeseen.

"Kyllä sitä pitää hormiverkkoon liittyä", hän sanoi. "Lemming hoiti paperihommatkin valmiiksi."

"Kiitti", Ron sanoi lopulta, kun hormi asettui paikoilleen lattiaa tutisuttavan tömäyksen myötä.

"Eipä kestä", Arthur vastasi ja laski kätensä Ronin olalle. "Pääset käymään kotonakin useammin."

"Tulen varmasti", Ron sanoi ja veti isänsä halaukseen. "Heti sunnuntaina."

"Olet aina tervetullut", Molly sanoi Arthurin selän takaa ja koppasi vuorostaan Ronin syleilyynsä. "Koita saada Harrykin mukaan, heitä ei ole Billyn kanssa näkynyt viikkokausiin."

"Joo, yritän", Ron vastasi pitäen äänensä neutraalina. Molly katsoi häntä hetken aikaa, mutta kääntyi sitten Arthurin puoleen.

"Kai me sitten korkataan tuo hormi?"

 

Ron oli levoton. Hän oli järjestellyt äitinsä tuomat keittiövälineet siististi laatikoihin, käynyt suihkussa vain saadakseen jotain tekemistä ja lopulta hionut uusinta kirjaansa. Nyt hän loikoili sohvalla ja tuijotti televisiota mitään näkemättömin silmin.

Harry ei ollut tullut käymään.

Ron yritti vakuuttaa itselleen, että he olivat nähneet vasta muutama päivä sitten, mutta tunsi olonsa siitä huolimatta petetyksi. Harry ei ollut luvannut mitään tarkkaa lähtiessään kotiinsa, mutta Ron oli olettanut että tämä tulisi käymään. Olihan tällä koko viikko vapaata. Ja vaikka Ron yritti ajatella kaikkea muuta, hän ei voinut olla muistamatta Harryn käytöstä huonekalukaupan pihalla. Hänen oli pakko myöntää, että Harry oli vaikuttanut mustasukkaiselta.

Saattoiko olla, että Harrylla oli edelleenkin tunteita häntä kohtaan?

Kellarin tapahtumien jälkeen Ron oli ollut varsin hämmentynyt. Ensin hän oli päätellyt Harryn luulleen, että hän itse oli jotenkin epähuomiossa onnistunut ehdottamaan yhteistä suihkua, mutta ehkä se olikin ollut toisin päin? Ron värähti kuvitellessaan, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos he olisivat päätyneet yhtä aikaa suihkuun.

Televisiosta näkynyt tosi-tv -ohjelma loppui äänekkäästi, ja Ron painoi hajamielisenä kaukosäätimen mykistysnappia.

Ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen kun Ron oli kuullut Harryn seurustelevan, hän harkitsi vakavasti kertovansa tälle tunteistaan. Harry oli kyllä Billyn kanssa, mutta eihän tämä voinut tehdä valveutunutta päätöstä tietämättä koko totuutta? Kai Harryn pitäisi tietää myös Ronin tunteista?

Ron repi hajamielisenä olutpullonsa etikettiä. Voisiko hän sanoa Harrylle jotain? Pitäisikö hänen sanoa Harrylle jotain? Saattoihan olla, että Harry olisi onnellisempi hänen kanssaan kuin Billyn kanssa.

Yhtäkkiä Ronin silmät levisivät, kun hän tajusi mitä oikein mietti. Hän harkitsi tietoisesti rikkovansa Harryn ja Billyn suhteen omista, itsekkäistä syistään. Ja huolimatta siitä, että Billy oli ärsyttävä nilkki, Ron tunsi myötätuntoa — hän tiesi kyllä miltä tuntui, kun oma kumppani valitsi jonkun paremman.

TT-kännykkä pärähti soimaan, ja Ron tarttui siihen kiitollisena.

"Hei, Cal."

"No terve! Mitäs uuteen kämppään kuuluu?"

"Ihan jees. Seinät on vielä pystyssä."

"Hyvä kuulla", Cal naurahti. "Kuule, tänään on perjantai."

Ron pyöräytti silmiään. Hän arvasi, mihin keskustelu oli johtamassa.

"Äläkä ala hannaamaan vastaan!" Cal puuskahti ennen kuin Ron ennätti edes sanoa mitään. "Tulen vartin päästä, ja tuon mukanani olutta! Ja kun ollaan tuhottu ne, niin sitten me lähdetään ulos. Ei vastaväitteitä!"

"Hah! No se jää nähtäväksi", Ron vitsaili, mutta tällä kertaa Calin ehdotus ei tuntunut niin vastenmieliseltä. Eihän hänen tarvinnut vetää kännejä, vaikka lähtisikin illaksi irrottelemaan.

Ovikello soi, ja Ron käveli eteiseen kuunnellen samalla Calin selostusta uudesta baarista, johon tämä oli edellisenä viikonloppuna törmännyt. Hän avasi oven, mutta lamaantui aloilleen nähdessään tulijan. Oli vähällä, ettei hän tiputtanut puhelintaan lattialle.

"Hermione..."

"Mitä sanoit?" Cal kysyi terävästi. "Tuliko eksäsi sinne? Koita kestää, pistän juoksuksi!"

Cal katkaisi puhelun, mutta Ron kuunteli tuuttausta vielä pitkän aikaa tuijottaessaan Hermionea. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä tehdä tai mitä ajatella.

"Hei, Ron", Hermione sanoi pienellä äänellä. "Saanko tulla sisään?"

Ron astui automaattisesti askeleen taemmas avaten oven ammolleen. Hän katsoi kuin transsissa, kun Hermione riisui takkinsa ja laskosti sen käsivarrelleen aivan kuin olisi epäröinyt, kannattiko sitä ripustaa naulakkoon. Ron mietti itsekin, miksei ollut tuupannut Hermionea takaisin rappukäytävään. Sitten hän räpytteli silmiään ja kuuli päässään Ilmimielen sanat: _"Ihmisillä on usein merkittävää sanottavaa, jos heitä vain jaksaa kuunnella. Vihaaminen on kuluttavaa."_ Ja kun he olivat harjoitelleet tätä hetkeä varten, Ron muisti myös Ilmimielen toistaneen jatkuvasti: _"Hengitä syvään, kuvittele katsovasi tilannetta katonrajasta. Kuuntele."_

Hermione katseli ympärilleen vilkuillen välillä Ronia, joka puristi edelleen avoinna olevan oven kahvaa. Ron veti syvään henkeä, päästi sen hitaasti ulos ja alkoi järjestelmällisesti rentouttaa sormiaan, kunnes kykeni sulkemaan oven.

"Käy peremmälle", hän sanoi lopulta tavallista kimeämmällä äänellä ja ohjasi Hermionen kohti olohuonetta.

"Kiitos", Hermione sanoi vilkuillen edelleen Ronia. "Kuule, jos tämä oli huono ajatus, niin voin lähteä —"

"Eikun istu vaan alas", Ron tokaisi. "On ollut tarkoitus tulla käymään, mutta kun tuli muutto ja kaikkea."

"Näin sinun nimen hormiverkkolistauksessa ja... ja jotenkin vain päädyin tänne", Hermione selitti.

"Teetä?" Ron kysyi ja kääntyi kohti keittiötä odottamatta edes vastausta.

"Kiitos."

Ron kolisteli pitkään patojen ja pannujen kanssa ennen kuin löysi vesipannun. Hän täytti sen ja oli jo kääntämässä hellaa päälle ennen kuin tajusi, että saattoi käyttää taikuuttakin. Kun vesi kiehui, Ron tiputti teepallon pannuun ja nojasi hetken aikaa tiskiin keräten itseään.

 _Se on vain Hermione!_ Tätä vartenhan hän oli valmistautunut jo kuukausien ajan. Ei se voisi olla sen pahempaa kuin äidin tai Fredin kohtaaminen. Ron naurahti itsekseen. Ainakaan ei tarvinnut pelätä joutuvansa käsirysyyn.

Hän kaatoi teetä kahteen kuppiin ja leijutti ne olohuoneeseen.

"Miten menee?" hän kysyi istuttuaan alas sohvan päätyyn onnistuen jopa hymyilemään hieman.

"Ihan hyvin", Hermione vastasi yllättyneenä. "Töitä riittää."

"Minulla vielä hakusessa", Ron hymähti ja siemaisi kupistaan.

Hermione maisteli teetään, mutta laski yhtäkkiä kuppinsa pöydälle ja tarttui käsilaukkuunsa.

"Meinasin unohtaa."

Hän työnsi kätensä laukkuun kyynärpäätä myöten ja kaiveli hetken aikaa keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan. Lopulta hän tuhahti hyvin hermionemaiseen tyyliin, tarttui taikasauvaansa ja osoitti laukkunsa uumenia.

_"Tulejo peikonlehti!"_

Hermionen käteen lennähti pikkuriikkinen viherkasvi saviruukussaan. Hän hymyili hieman ja ojensi miniatyyrikasvin Ronille.

"Tupaantuliaislahja", hän selitti.

"Öö, kiitos", Ron katseli parin sentin korkuista kasvia kulmat kurtussa.

"Se on kutistettu", Hermione kertoi. "Helpompi kuljettaa."

Ron naurahti ja katsoi hieman tarkemmin Hermionen laukkua. Se oli miltei yhtä pieni, joskin huomaamattomampi, kuin tämän vanha helmilaukku, joka oli ollut mukana heidän metsästäessään hirnyrkkejä. Ron muisti laukun, mutta ei ollut koskaan tajunnut, että Hermionella oli tapana laajentaa se. Ja he olivat olleet yhdessä kuusi vuotta sodan jälkeen.

"Tuota, jos laitat sen jonnekin, niin suurennan sen", Hermione jatkoi hetken kuluttua.

Ron katseli ympärilleen. Hänelle ei ollut tullut lainkaan mieleen hankkia kasveja kotiinsa.

"Ehkä ikkunan ääreen?" Hermione ehdotti silmäillen itsekin ympäri asuntoa.

"Makuuhuoneessa on iso ikkuna", Ron muisti ja nousi ylös pidellen pientä ruukkua varovasti kämmenellään.

"Ei makuuhuoneeseen", Hermione kielsi. "Peikonlehteä on parempi pitää jossain muualla kuin siellä missä nukutaan."

Ron sävähti ja katsoi ruukkua kuvitellen sen muuttuvan isoksi, haisevaksi peikoksi heti valojen sammuttua.

"Onko se vaarallinen?"

"Ei sinällään", Hermione rauhoitteli. "Se ei ole taikakasvi, vaan ihan tavallinen jästien koristekasvi, mutta sen lehdistä erittyy allergisoivia aineita ja suositellaan, että —"

Oveen jyskytettiin, ja Ron säpsähti niin rajusti, että tiputti minikokoisen ruukun lattialle. Se hajosi pieneksi multakasaksi.

"Voi!" Hermione parkaisi ja heilautti sauvaansa. Ruukku kasaantui jälleen ehjäksi ja laskeutui keskelle olohuoneen pöytää.

"Anteeksi", Ron sopersi ja kiirehti avaamaan oven.

"Onko se täällä?" Cal kuiskasi heti sisälle päästyään niin isoon ääneen, että Hermione kuuli sen varmasti. Ron pyöräytti silmiään.

"Joo, kaikki on ihan okei. Rauhoitu."

Ron esitteli vieraansa toisilleen, ja Cal puristi Hermionen kättä jokseenkin kylmästi, mutta Hermione ei tuntunut olevan moksiskaan. Cal silmäili sohvaa, sitten yksinäistä nojatuolia, mutta lopulta hänen katseensa osui olohuoneen seinään ilmaantuneeseen takkaan ja hän osoitti sitä äimistyneenä.

"Mistä tuo on tullut?"

Ron vilkaisi takkaa hämmentyneenä ja tajusi siinä samassa, mikä oli vikana.

"Cal näki kämpän ennen kuin isä liitti minut hormiverkkoon", hän suhahti Hermionelle. "Voi helvetti!"

"Jästi?" Hermione kysyi kireällä äänellä.

Ron nyökkäsi ja alkoi kaivaa taikasauvaansa taskustaan, mutta Hermione oli nopeampi.

 _"Unhoituta!"_ Hermione kajautti, ja Calin ilme muuttui välittömästi uneksuvaksi.

"Minun on paras muokata hänen muistiaan", Hermione jupisi itsekseen. "Teetkö jotain takalle?"

Ron nyökkäsi automaattisesti ja tajusi vasta ollessaan puolessa välissä kohti äläkän aiheuttanutta uudisrakennelmaa, kuinka helposti he olivat Hermionen kanssa palanneet vanhoihin rooleihinsa. Hän hymyili peittäessään takan seinän harhakuvalla ja vilkaisi sitten Hermionen edistymistä.

"No niin, nyt hän luulee haluavansa katsoa telkkaria sillä aikaa kun me jutellaan keittiössä", Hermione selitti hetken kuluttua. "Sopiiko?"

Ron hymähti. "Joo."

Hermione väläytti Ronille hermostuneen hymyn, mutta tarttui sitten kaukosäätimeen ja napsautti television päälle. Oli onni, että MM-kisojen puolivälierät olivat meneillään.

"Kuka Cal on?" Hermione kysyi, kun he istuivat pöydän ääreen.

"Kaveri", Ron sanoi lyhyesti, mutta kun Hermione nosti kulmaansa odottavasti, Ron arvasi mistä asiassa oli oikeasti kyse. "Fred vissiin kertoi?"

"Totta kai", Hermione myönsi häkeltymättä, ja Ron pudisti päätään huvittuneena.

"Ei Cal ole minun poikakaveri, jos sitä tarkoitat."

Hermione nyökkäsi, mutta hänen ilmeensä muuttui hieman oudoksi.

"Kuule, tulin oikeastaan kertomaan... Tai siis haluan pyytää anteeksi. Vaikka ymmärränkin että et ehkä koskaan anna minulle anteeksi, niin haluan silti että tiedät miten pahoillani olen siitä mitä tapahtui."

Ron tiputti katseensa sormiinsa.

"En halunnut koskaan satuttaa sinua, mutta... No, ei minulla ole mitään tekosyitä. Tein väärin, ja olen siitä pahoillani."

"Tiedän", Ron sanoi hetken kuluttua. "Mutta olen miettinyt myös, ettei meidän avioliitto olisi muutenkaan jatkunut kovin pitkään."

Hermione katsoi Ronia hämmästyneenä.

"Tai siis kun ajattelee —" Ron keskeytti kuullessaan Calin kiroavan ääneen matsia. "Luulen vaan, että me oltiin liian nuoria kun mentiin yksiin. Tai ei ehkä liian nuoria, mutta..."

"Tiedän", Hermione sanoi puolestaan ja puristi Ronin pöydällä lepäävää kättä. "Se oli hyvää alussa, mutta sitten tapahtui jotain."

"Arki alkoi", Ron hymähti.

"Ja Harry lähti", Hermione lisäsi ja katsoi Ronia tiiviisti. "Miten teillä menee?"

Ron nojasi tuolinsa selkänojaan ja haroi hetken hiuksiaan.

"Ihan hyvin kai", hän sanoi lopulta. "Tai miten sen nyt ottaa, ei olla nähty sen jälkeen kun muutin sieltä pois."

"Ai", Hermione sanoi hitaasti ja rypisti kulmiaan. "Eikös Harrylla ole vapaa viikko?"

"On, joo", Ron vahvisti. "Mutta kai ne viettää sitä Billyn kanssa. Sopivat riitansa ja sellaista."

Hermione katsoi kysyvästi Ronia.

"Billy veti pultit siitä, kun Harry kutsui minut mukaan Viistokujalle."

Hermionen silmät laajenivat hetkeksi. Sitten hän puraisi huultaan.

"Tuota, kai te puhuitte Harryn kanssa siitä mitä tapahtui ennen kuin lähdit?"

Ron kirosi raskaasti. Oliko Harry tosiaankin kertonut Hermionelle kaiken?

"Harry sanoi että oli kertonut sinulle... tunteistaan", Hermione sanoi ja jatkoi nopeasti arvaten Ronin turhautumisen syyn. "Totta kai Harry kertoi minulle. Kenelle muullekaan hän olisi voinut avautua? Ei hänellä ole muita kuin me."

"Ja Billy", Ron lisäsi katkerasti, mutta oli kuitenkin helpottunut, ettei Hermione sentään tiennyt aivan kaikkea. "Ja joo, puhuttiin me... tai no..."

Ron mietti heidän hämmentävää keskusteluaan Kotikolon pihalla. Mitä he lopulta olivatkaan puhuneet? He olivat kyllä pyytäneet toisiltaan anteeksi, mutta kun Ron oli yrittänyt kertoa Harrylle sen tärkeämmän oivalluksensa, Billy oli tullut keskeyttämään.

"No puhuttiin me jotain", Ron sanoi lopulta.

"Ja, tuota", Hermione empi selvästi epävarmana, miten jatkaa keskustelua. "Oletko ihan okei sen kanssa?"

"Olen nyt", Ron vastasi lyhyesti tuijottaen teekuppiaan. Häntä ei huvittanut kertoa kenellekään muulle mitään sen tarkempaa ennen kuin pystyisi puhumaan Harryn itsensä kanssa.

"Mihin oikein hävisit?" Hermione vaihtoi hienotunteisesti puheenaihetta.

Ja kun Ron kertoi tarinaansa, hän huomasi sen helpottavan. Aivan kuin he olisivat Hermionen kanssa palanneet takaisin menneisyyteen, jolloin he vielä keskustelivat kaikesta. Ja vaikka keskustelua vei jälleen kerran eteenpäin enimmäkseen Hermionen asettamat kysymykset, Ron tiedosti olevansa avoimempi kertomaan mitä tunsi. Kaipa istunnot Ilmimielen kanssa olivat saaneet aikaan jonkinlaisen muutoksen.

Vasta pitkän ajan kuluttua Ron huomasi Hermionen sormuksen, sen saman jonka oli nähnyt Sateenkaarihotellissakin. Enää se ei saanut häntä vihaiseksi.

"Menittekö naimisiin?" hän kysyi, kun Hermione kuivasi silmiään. Kaiken hänelle tapahtuneen kuuleminen muutamassa minuutissa oli ollut Hermionelle liikaa.

"Ei tietenkään", Hermione vastasi vaisulla äänellä. "Haluttiin odottaa sinut takaisin."

Ron yllättyi. Hän oli olettanut Hermionen ja Fredin virallistaneen suhteensa jo ajat sitten, mutta nyt kun hän katsoi Hermionea tarkemmin, hän huomasi miten paljon kulmikkaammalta tämä näytti. Ja sulkeutuneemmalta. Ilmeisesti Ron sai todellakin kiittää onneaan, että oli tajunnut hakea apua ongelmiinsa, sillä näköjään Hermionea painava syyllisyys ei ollut hellittänyt vieläkään.

"No, kai te nyt jo päätitte päivän?" Ron kysyi hymyillen hieman, mutta Hermione pudisti päätään. Ron tarttui Hermionen käteen ja puristi sitä kevyesti. "Hei, Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"Se oli paska homma minkä teitte", Ron aloitti. "Mutta pystyn jollain tavalla ymmärtämään sen. Ja kun miettii, mihin kaikkeen se johti, niin... Tai siis tarkoitan, että vaikka se sattui aivan perhanasti, niin pystyn kyllä antamaan anteeksi."

Hermione tarttui Ronin käteen kaksin käsin.

"Kiitos", hän mutisi katkonaisesti.

"Enemmänhän siinä kismitti se, että ette kertoneet minulle suoraan."

"Tiedän, voi minä tiedän!" Hermione parahti. "Se oli vaan niin vaikeaa ja kesti liian kauan kerätä rohkeutta... ja..."

Ron nyökkäsi. Hän tiesi myös.

 

Kun Hermione lähti kotiinsa, Ron istui Calin viereen katsomaan matsin loppua. Italian voitto Ukrainasta ei yllättänyt kumpaakaan, mutta Calin lähtö kotiin heti ottelun loputtua sen sijaan sai Ronin hämmästymään. Ilmeisesti muistinmuokkaus oli poistanut myös Calin baari-innon. Ainakin siltä illalta.

Calin lähdettyä Ron jäi seisomaan eteiseen. Hän olisi halunnut kertoa jollekulle, mitä oli Hermionen kanssa käydyn keskustelun aikana oivaltanut ja sisäistänyt, mutta hänellä ei ollut ketään muita kuin Harry. Juuri tuolla hetkellä Harryn välinpitämättömyys kirpaisi Ronia niin pahasti, että hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja käveli uhmakkaasti makuuhuoneeseensa sen sijaan, että olisi kaikkoontunut Harryn luo purkamaan sydäntään.

Olkoon sitten Billyn kanssa.


	11. 10. Ei sittenkään

  
10\. Ei sittenkään  


 

 

Portaat tuntuivat niin korkeilta ja kovilta, että Harryn voimat hiipuivat moneen otteeseen hänen yrittäessään päästä yläkertaan. Hän olisi tietysti voinut jäädä nukkumaan alakerran sohvalle, jossa oli viettänyt edellisetkin yöt, mutta jostain kumman syystä hänen päähänsä oli pälkähtänyt testata vierashuoneen sänkyä. Hän ei ollut koskaan nukkunut siinä, mutta... Harryn ajatukset pyrkivät harhailemaan, ja hän painoi ohimonsa hetkeksi vasten viileää seinää.

Ai niin, Ron oli nukkunut siinä!

Harry sai uutta virtaa muistaessaan jotain muuta kuin Billyn ja Malcolmin ja konttasi viimeiset raput ylös kompastumatta kertaakaan. Kaikki näytti sumealta, ja Harryn mieleen juolahti, että jos hän olisi tiennyt missä hänen taikasauvansa oli, hän olisi voinut ilmiintyä suoraan yläkertaan.

Miksiköhän hän ei nähnyt edes omaa kättään?

Käytävältä kuuluva syvä huokaus sai Harryn vilkaisemaan ylös. Hän nosti automaattisesti kätensä kasvoilleen työntääkseen rillinsä parempaan asentoon, mutta tajusi vasta silloin, etteivät ne olleetkaan hänen päässään. Harry tirskahti, ilmankos hän näki niin huonosti.

"Kaikki hyvin, Harry?"

Tuon äänen Harry tunnisti. Se oli Dumbledore. Tai siis öljyväriversio Dumbledoresta.

"Ei hätiämitiä", Harry mökelsi. Hänen kielensä tuntui turralta ja ehdottomasti liian isolta hänen suuhunsa. "Numuka... nukkumaan menossa."

Taulun Dumbledore hymähti, ja Harry jatkoi matkaansa kohti epäselvää oviaukkoa.

Hän nousi polvilleen pitkin ovenkarmia ja yritti osua valokatkaisijaan useammin kuin kerran. Ilman tulosta. Lopulta hän turhautui vastentahtoiseen taloon ja konttasi pimeässä kohti sänkyä. Ei huone niin iso ollut, kyllä kai sieltä yhden sängyn löytäisi vaikka ei nähnytkään mitään.

"Hops!"

Harry ryömi lakanoiden väliin ja käpertyi sikiöasentoon rutistaen tyynyn syliinsä. Sänky oli paljon mukavampi kuin hänen omansa. Eikä tässä sängyssä kukaan ollut pannut ketään. Ja se tuoksuikin niin hyvälle.

Talo oli hiljainen, ja Harryn väsynyt tuhina syveni nopeasti vaimeaksi kuorsaukseksi, kun hän sammui levottomaan uneen.

 

Ron työnsi päänsä hormiverkon vihreisiin liekkeihin.

"Harry?"

Hän huhuili ja odotti minuutin, kaksi, kolme, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Cal oli maininnut lähtiessään, että Maggiellakin oli tänään vapaapäivä. Se tarkoitti pakostakin, että Billy oli töissä eikä näin ollen voinut olla Harryn luona. Vain ja ainoastaan sen vuoksi Ron oli päättänyt mennä käymään vierailulla ilman erityistä kutsua. Hän ei halunnut joutua näkemään mitään ylimääräistä.

Talon hiljaisuudesta päätellen Harrykin vaikutti lähteneen ulos. Ron veti päänsä pois hormista sinne, missä loputkin hänen vartalostaan oli, ja puntaroi hetken vaihtoehtojaan.

Harryn talo oli tyhjillään. Eikä se ollut edes murtautumista, jos hän kerran sai päänsäkin hormista läpi. Tokihan Harry olisi sulkenut häneltä pääsyn, jos ei haluaisi hänen tulevan käymään? Eikä Ron koskisi mihinkään. Hän palaisi välittömästi takaisin kotiinsa, kunhan vain löytäisi kirjansa sekä sen välissä olevan kirjeen. Ei Harry varmaankaan pahastuisi.

Ron humpsahti takaisin Harryn olohuoneeseen, mutta seisahtui aloilleen, kun hänen silmiensä eteen avautui näky, jollaista hän ei ollut kohdannut kertaakaan viimeisten kahden viikon aikana.

Sohvapöytä oli täynnä tyhjiä pulloja, ja Ron tuijotti niitä ällistyneenä astuen pari, varovaista askelta edemmäs. Sohvatyynyt lojuivat ympäri huonetta ja huopa, joka oli yleensä siististi viikattuna nojatuolin käsinojalla, oli mytätty sohvan päätyyn. Vanhan viinan lemu leijui sankkana hämärässä huoneessa, ja joka puolella oli roskia, pullonkorkkeja, jopa pari rikottua lasia.

Keittiön ruokapöydällä mätäni kolmannes siitä paistista, jonka Ron oli valmistanut jo edellisenä viikonloppuna. Loput pöydän pinta-alasta veivät likaiset lautaset, lasit ja pahviset noutoruokarasiat, joissa hajusta päätellen oli edelleen tavaraa.

Mitä helvettiä täällä oli tapahtunut? Olivatko Harry ja Billy pitäneet jonkinmoiset ryyppyjuhlat? Ron rypisti kulmiaan ja kuunteli korvat höröllä, kuuluiko talosta ääniä. Hän halusi vain hakea kirjansa ja painua kotiinsa ennen kuin Billy — tai vielä pahempaa, Harry — päättäisi tassutella alakertaan synnyinasussaan. Ehkä Cal oli unohtanut mainita Ronille saaneensa uuden työkaverin. Ehkä Billy ei ollutkaan töissä.

Ron hiipi portaikkoon varoen päästämästä ääntäkään. Aluksi talo oli vaikuttanut täysin hiljaiselta, mutta mitä pidemmälle hän portaita kiipesi, sitä selkeämmäksi yläkerrasta kantautuva pehmeä tuhina muuttui. Ronin ei tarvinnut katsoa tietääkseen, että kuorsaaja oli Harry. Hän oli kuunnellut tuota ääntä suuren osan elämästään.

Sen sijaan Ron yllättyi siitä, että hän löysi Harryn nukkumasta vierashuoneesta eikä tämän omasta makuuhuoneesta.

Hän pysähtyi ovelle ja tuijotti Harrya portaikosta kajastavassa valossa. Tämä nukkui ryppyisissä jästivaatteissa, tyyny kainalossa, varpaat kaivettuina päiväpeiton mutkaan. Harryn silmälasit roikkuivat vinksallaan tämän otsalta ja olisivat luultavasti tippuneet jo aikaa sitten elleivät olisi sotkeutuneet pitkiksi kasvaneisiin suortuviin.

Ron tuijotti Harrya hetken ja oli vähällä astua sisään huoneeseen, ehkä peitellä Harryn tai edes pelastaa tämän lasit murskaantumiselta, tai vaihtoehtoisesti Harryn kaljuuntumiselta, mutta hillitsi itsensä. Hän halusi varmistaa, ettei talossa ollut muita.

 

Hän ohitti Dumbledoren maalauksen hiipiessään pitkin käytävää, mutta edesmennyt rehtori ei ollut sillä kertaa kehyksessään.

Billyä ei näkynyt missään, mutta Ron seisahtui ovelle uteliaana, sillä näki nyt ensimmäistä kertaa Harryn makuuhuoneen. Se näytti olevan suora kopio Rohkelikkotornissa olleesta makuusalista, ja Ron hymyili näkymälle lämpimästi. Oli selvää, että kouluajat olivat olleet Harrylle tärkeitä, mutta Ron ei ollut arvannut niiden olleen aivan näin tärkeitä. Hän sipaisi sormenpäillään Harryn sängyn pylvästä, mutta kääntyi nopeasti ympäri kuullessaan Harryn voihkaisevan unissaan.

Hänen katseensa singahti käytävään, ja hän odotti hetken, mutta muita ääniä ei kuulunut. Ei ennen kuin Dumbledore rykäisi kohteliaasti.

"Ronald?"

Ron astui käytävälle ja tervehti entisen rehtorinsa muotokuvaa kohteliaasti. Dumbledore hymyili, mutta hänen hopeisten, tuuheiden kulmakarvojensa välissä oli huolestunut kurttu.

"Mainiota, että tulit käymään."

"Tulin vain —"

"Harryn vuoksi?" Dumbledore keskeytti. "Erinomaista. Hän on ollut allapäin jo monta päivää."

"Allapäin?" Ron toisti hämillään. Sitten hän tajusi. "Tarkoitatko, että Harry on kännännyt tiistaista lähtien?"

"Valitettavasti kyllä."

"Billyn kanssa ilmeisesti", Ron aprikoi muistaessaan alakerran sotkun. "Vai onko täällä ollut enemmänkin porukkaa?"

"Vain Harry."

Ron tuijotti Dumbledoren muotokuvaa ällistyneenä. Vain Harry? _Vain Harry?!_

"Oletko nyt ihan varma? Alakerrassa on järkyttävä siivo ja —"

"Olen varma", Dumbledore keskeytti Ronin jälleen. "On hetkiä, jolloin väliaikaisesta unohtamisesta on suuri helpotus, mutta Harry ei tunnu haluavan lainkaan palata takaisin. Kenties sinä saat hänet jälleen jaloilleen?"

"Mutta..." Ron sopersi. "Mitä tapahtui? Miksei Billy ole täällä?"

"Tuo on juuri se kysymys, joka sinun tulee kysyä Harrylta", Dumbledore sanoi vakaasti ja iski Ronille silmää.

"Tuota, tulin oikeastaan vain —" Ron aloitti, mutta tällä kertaa hänet keskeytti vierashuoneesta kantautuva vaimea valitus.

Hän ryntäsi ovelle ja näki Harryn vääntelehtivän sängyllä kasvot vääristyneinä tuskasta ja jalat sotkeutuneina peitteeseen, joka piteli häntä vankinaan huolimatta siitä, kuinka kovasti Harry yritti potkia itseään vapaaksi. Harryn huulilta karkasi tukahtunut huuto, ja Ron harppasi nopeasti lähemmäs. Hän istuutui sängyn reunalle ja ravisteli Harrya hartiasta. Aivan kuin oli tehnyt lukemattomia kertoja ennenkin.

"Harry! Herää!"

Harryn heittelehdintä lakkasi, mutta hän ei avannut silmiään. Hänen huulensa liikkuivat, ja Ron joutui kumartumaan lähemmäs saadakseen sanoista selvää.

"...pelastamaan...aina...Ron..."

Ron tajusi, että Harry oli tunnistanut hänet vaikka ei vaikuttanut edes heränneen kunnolla. Hän hymyili ylpeänä siitä, että pystyi rauhoittamaan Harryn pelkällä läsnäolollaan. Ajattelematta asiaa Ron sipaisi hellästi hiestä kostean suortuvan syrjään Harryn nihkeältä otsalta. Sitten hän tajusi, mitä oli tekemässä. Pahus! Mutta juuri kun Ron oli nousemaisillaan ylös, Harry tarttui hänen ojennettuun käteensä, kierähti kyljelleen ja veti hänet mukanaan sängylle, kiinni omaan selkäänsä.

"Hitto!" Ron älähti säikähtäneenä ja yritti irrottaa kätensä, mutta Harryn ote oli liian tiukka. Hän puuskahti turhautuneena ja tuli pölläyttäneeksi henkäyksellään Harryn niskavilloja.

Harry värähti ja huokaisi syvään.

Ron jähmettyi aloilleen ja lakkasi nykimästä kättään. Mitä helvettiä hän tekisi? Jos hän repisi kätensä Harryn otteesta, tämä saattaisi herätä. Ja vaikka Harry ehkä uskoisikin, ettei Ron ollut tehnyt tätä tahallaan, mitä Billy sanoisi jos kävelisi sisään juuri tuolla hetkellä? Luulisiko tämä, että he olivat tehneet Harryn kanssa jotain muutakin kuin nukkuneet? Puhumattakaan siitä, mitä Harryn takamuksen painautuminen Ronin etumusta vasten teki hänen itsehillinnälleen. Tai Harryn lämpimät kädet, jotka puristivat hänen käsivarttaan ja painoivat sitä vasten Harryn kaulaa.

Ronin sormet liikahtivat täysin vastoin hänen käskyjään ja sivelivät monen päivän karheaa parransänkeä. Harry voihkaisi jälleen, mutta tällä kertaa ei kuulostanut siltä, että kyse oli painajaisesta. Ja kun Harry työnsi takamuksensa tiukemmin Ronia vasten, Ron puri hampaansa päättäväisesti yhteen. Heräsi Harry tai ei, tähän hän ei voinut jäädä.

Hän nitkutteli kätensä irti Harryn otteesta, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti pois sängystä, Harry alkoi jälleen mumista.

"Mitä?" Ron kysyi ääneen ja kirosi heti ajattelemattomuuttaan.

"Älä jätä minua", Harry kuiskasi epäselvästi.

"Oletko hereillä?" Ron kuiskasi takaisin pysytellen liikkumattomana, mutta vaikka hän odotti pitkän aikaa, hän ei saanut kysymykseensä vastausta. Sen sijaan Harry alkoi jälleen kuorsata kevyesti.

Ron lysähti selälleen omalle puolelleen sänkyä ja tuijotti kattoon heijastuvaa valokiilaa. Harryn pyyntö oli ollut yksiselitteinen, vaikka Ron ei ollutkaan varma siitä, oliko tämä edes tajunnut puhuvansa ääneen. Mutta oli pyyntö tullut Harryn tajunnasta tai vaikka alitajunnasta, Ron ei voinut kieltäytyä. Ei silloin, kun Harry tarvitsi häntä.

Tämän nimenomaisen palveluksen tekeminen ei oikeastaan ollut lainkaan vastenmielistä, Ron tuumi kääntäessään päätään ja vilkaistessaan Harryn sotkuista tukkaa. Hän hymyili poimiessaan silmälasit Harryn selän takaa ja asetteli ne varovasti yöpöydälle ennen kuin pönkkäsi Harryn otteesta vapautuneen tyynyn barrikadiksi heidän välilleen.

Jos Billy tulisikin yöllä ja löytäisi heidät samasta sängystä, heillä olisi sentään vaatteet yllään ja he nukkuisivat kumpikin omalla puolellaan sänkyä. Ja oli miten oli, Ronille Harryn yöunien turvaaminen oli tärkeämpää kuin Billyn mielipide asiasta.

 

Harry heräsi siihen, että hänellä oli kuuma. Hän räpytteli unisena silmiään, mutta sulki ne saman tien tiukasti, sillä ikkunasta paistava kirkas auringonpaiste tunkeutui hänen jomottavaan päähänsä kuin tikari. Hänen niskansa tuntuivat olevan solmussa ja kun hän mietti asiaa hetken, hän tajusi nukkuvansa jonkin päällä. Eikä se ehdottomasti ollut hänen tyynynsä, sillä se jokin nousi ja laski tasaisen hengityksen tahdissa. Harry tajusi melko pian, että se jokin oli vain Billy. Valo kilotti hänen silmiinsä väärästä kulmasta, mutta ehkä he olivat nukahtaneet vaihteeksi eri puolille sänkyä.

Muutaman sekunnin kuluttua Harry räväytti silmänsä auki välittämättä raa'asta auringonpaisteesta. Hän oli juuri muistanut, ettei Billyllä ollut enää asiaa hänen taloonsa, joten kenen helvetin kainalossa hän oikein nukkui?

Hän kohotti varovasti päätään ja tuijotti hämillään Ronin unesta rentoutuneita kasvoja. Hän ei uskaltanut liikauttaa edes sormeaan siltä varalta, että Ron heräisi. Miten he olivat päätyneet tähän tilanteeseen?

Harry vilkaisi nopeasti heidän yhteen kietoutuneita vartaloitaan ja rentoutui hieman huomatessaan, että heillä molemmilla oli päivävaatteet yllään. Hän laski päänsä jälleen Ronin rinnalle väsyneenä kannattelemaan sitä hankalassa asennossa. Hän muisti hämärästi tyhjentäneensä edellisenä iltana useamman pullollisen, muisti jopa kiivenneensä yläkertaan nukkumaan. Siihen saakka kaikki oli suhteellisen selkeää, mutta Harry ei tajunnut, miten Ron saattoi olla täällä. Tämähän oli muuttanut omaan asuntoonsa jo päiväkausia sitten!

Mitä ihmettä oikein oli tapahtunut?

Itsepintainen, joskin hämärä muistikuva vilkkui Harryn ajatusten liepeillä, ja kun hän pinnisteli saadakseen siitä kiinni, hän muisti nähneensä unta Ronista. Hän oli juossut halki pimeän metsän karkuun jahtaajia, jotka olivat pysytelleet juuri ja juuri hänen taikasauvansa valon ulottumattomissa. Tajutessaan virheensä, hän oli yrittänyt sammuttaa sauvansa, mutta se oli jälleen kerran kieltäytynyt tottelemasta hänen käskyjään. Silloin joku oli tarttunut häntä olasta ja vetänyt hänet turvaan, ja Harry oli tiennyt välittömästi, edes näkemättä pelastajaansa, että käsi oli kuulunut Ronille. Hän oli tiennyt, ettei kukaan voinut enää saada häntä kiinni. Ei silloin kun Ron oli hänen rinnallaan. Ja hän oli pyytänyt Ronilta, ettei tämä enää jättäisi häntä yksin.

Mutta oliko se kaikki ollut vain unta?

Harry veti syvään henkeä ja rutisti Ronia vyötäisiltä. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Ron häntä kohtaan tunsi, mutta ainakin tämä välitti hänestä niin paljon, että oli jälleen pelastanut hänet.

Ron maiskautti suutaan, ja Harry jähmettyi aloilleen. Ron ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut heränneen, käänsi vain kylkeään ja kietoi pitkät kätensä Harryn ympärille vetäen tämän tiukasti rintaansa vasten. Harryn jalka pysyi edelleenkin Ronin polvien välissä, ja Ron heitti oman jalkansa Harryn lanteiden yli kahliten tämän tehokkaasti aloilleen.

Harryn nenä painui vasten Ronin kaulaa, ja hän nielaisi äänekkäästi. Miten helppoa olisi painaa huulet vasten Ronin paljasta ihoa. Kuinka vaivatonta olisi koukistaa hieman enemmän polvea ja työntää se tiiviimmin Ronin jalkojen väliin. Hän halusi sitä niin paljon, että joutui keskittämään kaiken tahdonvoimansa pysyäkseen aloillaan.

Huolimatta itsehillinnästään Harry kovettui nopeasti vain hengittäessään sisäänsä Ronin hieman hikistä, mutta silti tai juuri siksi niin vetoavaa tuoksua. Se sai hänen päänsä pyörälle ja hänen mielikuvituksensa laukkaamaan villisti. Voisiko hän tehdä jotain?

Hän liikautti varovasti kättään ja ujutti sormiaan hitaasti alemmas pitkin Ronin selkää, ja ennen kuin Harry huomasikaan, hänen kätensä lepäsi Ronin paljaalla alaselällä. Hän valitti hiljaa sivellessään peukalollaan kuumaa ja nihkeää ihoa. Hänen kosketusta kaipaava kalunsa painoi kipeästi vasten farkkujen vetoketjua.

Äkkiä Ron värähti ja puski lanteitaan vasten Harrya.

"Merlin..." Harry kähähti ääneen, kun Ronin farkkujen eittämättä pullistunut etumus hieraisi vasten hänen seisokkiaan.

Harry puristi silmänsä tiukasti yhteen. Hän halusi niin kovasti tehdä Ronille asioita, joita oli kuvitellut tekevänsä tälle jo monen vuoden ajan. Mutta niitä hän ei halunnut tehdä nyt, kun Ron ei ollut tajuissaan. He eivät olleet kertaakaan puhuneet _siitä_ yöstä, mutta Harry oli ajatellut sitä paljon. Silloin hän oli antanut periksi omille haluilleen ja koskenut Ronia valheellisesti. Ja vaikka hänen oli vaikea katua kokemustaan, hän tiesi silti tehneensä väärin. Eikä hän aikonut toistaa samaa virhettä enää uudelleen.

Vaikka hänen vartalonsa huusi vastaan, Harry kohotti kätensä ja sipaisi kevyesti Ronin herkkää korvalehteä. Ja aivan kuten hän oli tiennytkin tapahtuvan, Ron sävähti kosketusta, hieroi voimakkaasti korvaansa ja käänsi jälleen kylkeään vapauttaen Harryn otteestaan.

Harry asetteli kireänä sykkivän elimensä takaisin vasempaan lahkeeseen ennen kuin nousi sängyn laidalle istumaan. Hän kaappasi silmälasinsa yöpöydältä ja tassutteli ulos huoneesta turvallisemmille vesille.

 

Portaikossa kolahti, ja Harry veti kasvonsa ilmeettömiksi. Hän nousi kaatamaan kahvia toiseenkin mukiin ja asetti sen keittiösaarekkeelle juuri, kun Ron ilmaantui oviaukkoon.

"Öh, huomenta", Ron sanoi vaisusti vilkuillen vuoroin Harrya, vuoroin höyryävää kahvimukia hänen vakiopaikallaan.

"Huomenta", Harry vastasi hymyillen hieman. "Haluatko aamiaista?"

"Tuota..." Ron takelteli ja istui alas. Hän hörppäsi hieman kahvia ennen kuin jatkoi puhumista. "Niin."

Harry tuijotti käsiään eikä hänkään oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Tai siis, ihmettelit varmaan miksi olin täällä yötä", Ron tokaisi hetken kuluttua ilmeisen kärsimättömänä täyttämään hiljaisuuden. Harry nyökkäsi, ja Ron kiirehti jatkamaan. "Näit taas painajaista, ja yritin herättää sinut."

Harry rypisti hämmentyneenä kulmiaan. Hän oli arvannut painajaisosuuden, mutta...

"Tai siis unohdin tänne yhden kirjan ja kun tulin hakemaan sitä niin kuulin että näit painajaista", Ron selvensi. "Ja sitten kun yritin lähteä pois, niin... niin pyysit etten menisi."

"Ai", Harry totesi punastuen kevyesti. Se osuus oli siis ollut ainakin puoliksi totta.

"Niin no, sitten jäin."

"Kiitos."

"Eipä mitään", Ron vastasi nopeasti ja hörppäsi jälleen kahviaan. Sitten hän vilkaisi ympärilleen. "Siivosit?"

Harry naurahti. Hän oli puunannut paikat heti, kun päänsärkyliemi oli alkanut vaikuttaa. Ja kun oli löytänyt taikasauvansa sohvan uumenista.

"Joo, oli kai jo aikakin."

"Luulin että olitte pitäneet täällä juhlat", Ron hymähti.

Harry huokaisi syvään. Ryyppääminen oli ollut huono ajatus. Hän tiesi sen nyt, mutta aiemmin se oli tuntunut ainoalta järkevältä vaihtoehdolta, sillä vaikka alkoholi ei ollut auttanut häntä unohtamaan, se oli sentään turruttanut kipua.

"Me erottiin Billyn kanssa", Harry töksäytti eikä nostanut katsettaan kupistaan, vaikka kuuli Ronin hämmästyneen äännähdyksen.

"Voi helvetti", Ron mutisi. "Olen pahoillani."

"Minä en!" Harry äyskähti katkerana. "En sen jälkeen kun löysin Billyn pelehtimästä Malcolmin kanssa."

Ron ei vastannut mitään, ja odotettuaan tovin Harry nosti vihdoin katseensa ylös. Ronin leuka työntyi mielenosoituksellisesti etukenoon ja hänen sormensa puristuivat nyrkkiin kahvimukin molemmin puolin.

"Niinpä", Harry totesi. Hänkin oli hajottanut paikkoja ensijärkytyksen purkamiseksi.

"Kusipää!" Ron sihahti hampaidensa lävitse. Hän katsoi Harrya silmissään katse, joka hehkui sekä vihaa että myötätuntoa, eikä Harry osannut kääntää omaa katsettaan pois vaan upposi Ronin säihkyvän sinisiin silmiin.

"Kusipää", hän toisti vakaasti Ronin sanat, mutta niistä puuttui voimaa.

Ilmapiiri virittyi ja huoneiston hiljaisuus kiertyi heidän ympärilleen, kun he tuijottivat toisiaan. Harry avasi huulensa hieman raolleen ja hengitti pinnallisesti suunsa kautta. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan he olivat katsoneet toisiaan, mutta vähitellen Ronin leuat rentoutuivat. Ron kostutti huuliaan kielellään saaden aikaan sen, että Harryn aamusuihkun aikana hoitama ongelma palasi välittömästi takaisin.

"Parempi näin", Ron sanoi hetken kuluttua oudolla äänellä. "Ei se ansainnut sinua."

Harry ei vastannut. Ronin reaktio oli saanut aikaan sen, mitä kolmen päivän juopottelu ei ollut onnistunut tekemään, sillä Harry ei juuri tuolla hetkellä olisi voinut vähempää välittää Billystä. Hänen kätensä nytkähti kuin tarttuakseen Ronin käteen, joka lepäsi pöydällä vain parin tuuman päässä hänen omastaan, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti saattaa aikeensa loppuun, Ron nousi ylös.

"Anteeksi, täytyy käydä kusella."

Ron katosi kylpyhuoneeseen, ja Harry kulautti hämmentyneenä kahvinsa loppuun. Hän oli nyt vapaa tekemään mitä halusi, mutta oliko hän sittenkin käsittänyt Ronin väärin? Tämä oli nukkunut yön hänen vieressään, mutta ei se loppujen lopuksi tarkoittanut mitään. Kyseessä saattoi olla pelkästään ystävän palvelus. Ja vaikka Ron olikin kiihottunut hänen kosketuksestaan, Harry tiesi vallan hyvin, miten helposti sellaista sattui nukkuessa. Ei sekään tarkoittanut mitään.

Hän hieroi särkevää päätään. Ilmeisesti liemen vaikutus alkoi jo loppua, sillä jomotus syveni hetki hetkeltä.

Pitäisikö hänen kysyä Ronilta suoraan? Olihan hän tehnyt sen ennenkin, tosin tällä kertaa hän saattaisi saada rehellisen vastauksen kysymykseensä. Ja kun Ron hetken kuluttua ilmaantui takaisin keittiöön, Harry oli tehnyt päätöksensä.

"Kuule, mitä teet viikon päästä?" Ron ennätti kuitenkin kysyä ensin.

"En kai mitään", Harry vastasi hämmästyneenä ja muisteli vuorojaan. "Vapaa viikonloppu."

"Tuota, käytäisiinkö kaljalla?" Ron kysyi epävarmasti.

Harry tuijotti Ronia. Oliko tämä pyytänyt häntä juuri ulos? Kahdestaan? Niin kuin treffeille? Odottamaton pyyntö täytti Harryn sisimmän valtavalla riemulla, ja hänen oli vaikea yrittää pitää kasvoilleen leviävää hymyään maltillisena.

"Sopiihan se."

"Hyvä!" Ron huoahti helpotuksesta. "Sovin päivän jo Deanin ja Nevillen kanssa, mutta en tajunnut varmistaa, että pääsetkö sinä."

Harry nyökkäsi ja pakotti itsensä hymyilemään edelleen, vaikka Ronin sanat rysäyttivät hänet takaisin maan pinnalle niin kovaa, että se sattui. Se niistä treffeistä.


	12. 11. Katalysoiva käyntikortti

  
11\. Katalysoiva käyntikortti  


 

 

Ron kohenteli hermostuneena upouuden kaapunsa kaulusta ja vilkaisi sitten kelloaan. Se oli vasta puoli kaksitoista ja häneltä kestäisi korkeintaan viisi minuuttia Vuotavasta noidankattilasta _De Rieniin_ , jossa heidän oli Harryn kanssa määrä tavata puoliltapäivin.

Harry luulisi varmaan, että Ron oli huijannut hänet lounastreffeille, siis _treffeille_ , vaikka alunperin myös Fredin oli pitänyt olla paikalla. Valitettavasti lakkoilevat hyrräpäiden toimittajat olivat muuttaneet suunnitelmia siten, että Fred olikin joutunut ostamaan aamulla kalliin viime hetken porttiavainpaikan Kalgoorliehin toiveenaan selvitellä tuotanto-ongelmat paikan päällä.

Ron kirosi ääneen.

Hän ei halunnut kiirehtiä. Harryn ja Billyn erosta oli kulunut vasta viikko ja jos hän ei antaisi Harrylle tarpeeksi tilaa toipua edellisestä suhteesta, hän möhlisi taatusti kaikki mahdollisuutensa. Ron mietti hetken vakavissaan, kutsuisiko äitinsä Viistokujalle, mutta luopui ajatuksesta miltei heti sen pälkähdettyä hänen päähänsä. Hän ei ikinä keksisi tarpeeksi hyvää tekosyytä, minkä vuoksi äidin pitäisi törmätä heihin "vahingossa". Eikä hän voinut pyytää Caliakaan avuksi, sillä _De Rien!_ oli Viistokujan uusin ravintola. Cal luultavasti tulisi epäluuloiseksi nähdessään itsekseen pöytiin leijuvat lautaset tai kaanonina lounashetkestä aina sulkemisaikaan laulavat metsänymfit.

Lisäksi Ron pelkäsi, että Harryn ja Calin näkeminen samassa paikassa saattaisi saada hänen päänsä vinksahtamaan lopullisesti.

Kun kellon viisari naksahti varttia vaille kahteentoista, Ron antoi periksi ja laahusti hormille. Jos hän onnistuisi olemaan möläyttelemättä mitään kummallista, ehkä lounaasta ei muodostuisi kovin katastrofaalista.

 

Aurinko lämmitti kuumasti ja sai heidän jälkiruokajäätelönsä sulamaan liian nopeasti. Ron nuoli omaa tötteröään kuin henkensä hädässä, mutta hyvästä yrityksestä huolimatta hänen sormensa olivat pian mansikkavellin kuorruttamat.

"Tuosta kun saisi kuvan", Harry naljaili, kun Ron yritti pyyhkiä tahmaisia käsiään serviettiin.

"Ai mistä?" Ron kysyi hölmistyneenä.

"Kun syöt jäätelöä kuin viimeistä päivää. Joku tyhmempi voisi luulla, että tuo on maailman viimeinen tötterö."

"Hah hah!" Ron mulkaisi Harrya muka ärtyneenä. Hän oli saanut jäätelönsä kunnialla loppuun, mutta huomasi Harryn pallosta olevan jäljellä vaikka kuinka paljon. Eikä se ollut sulanut tämän sormille lainkaan. "Hei, miten tuo muka onnistuu?"

"Se vaatii taitoa, ystävä hyvä", Harry sanoi omahyväisesti ja kiepautti kielensä taitavasti jäätelöpallon ympäri kerran. Ja toisen kerran.

Näky oli niin hämmentävän eroottinen, että Ron lakkasi hetkeksi hengittämästä ja vain tuijotti, kuinka Harryn vaaleanpunainen kieli kiemurteli pitkin pallon pintaa, käväisi hetken Harryn suussa ja palasi sitten takaisin. Kieli näytti niin notkealta ja taitavalta, että Ronin mieleen juolahti jäätelön ohella muitakin kohteita, joita hän haluaisi nähdä sen nuolevan.

Harry huomasi taatusti Ronin katseen, sillä hän lipoi verkkaisesti huulensa puhtaiksi ennen kuin vilkaisi ylös jäätelöstään.

"Kaikki on tekniikasta kiinni."

"Siltä vaikuttaa", Ron mumisi katse edelleenkin Harryssa, joka nyt rouskutti tyytyväisenä vohveliaan. "Tarvii näköjään opiskella enemmän."

Harryn katse singahti jälleen Roniin ja hetken ajan hän näytti miltei säikähtäneeltä. Sitten hymy palasi jälleen hänen huulilleen.

"Kannattaa varoa huonoja opettajia."

"Mistä niitä hyviä sitten löytyy?"

Harry pyyhki sormiaan lautasliinaansa ja tihrusti kaukana kadun päässä kohoavaa Irvetaa huvittunut hymy huulillaan.

"Parhaat löytyy suositteluilla."

"Jaa, no ketä suosittelisit?"

"Itseäni tietysti", Harry totesi kohauttaen harteitaan, katse edelleenkin valkoisena hohkavassa marmorirakennuksessa.

Ron veti syvään henkeä ja puristi tuolinsa käsinojia kuin peläten muuten tippuvansa lattialle. Koko lounaan ajan hän oli kuvitellut kuulevansa Harryn sanoihin kätkeytyneitä vihjauksia, mutta oli olettanut kuulevansa niitä vain koska toivoi kuulevansa niitä. Mutta tätä hän ei voinut enää selitellä pois. Tämän täytyi olla todellakin flirttailua.

Harry Potter flirttaili hänelle!

Ron meni täysin lukkoon. Hän ei tiennyt lainkaan miten vastata Harryn sanoihin. Hän rääkkäsi aivojaan ja yritti kuumeisesti keksiä jotain hauskaa ja kevyesti kaksimielistä sanottavaa, mutta aurinko tuntui polttaneen kaikki ideat hänen päästään. Tai ehkä se johtui vain Harryn seurasta.

Harry vilkaisi Ronia, rykäisi ja kohensi ryhtiään.

"Täytyy mennä takaisin töihin. Jätin Daven yksin päivystämään."

Ronin ilme kiristyi. Hän oli tavannut Daven käydessään edellisenä päivänä isänsä työpaikalla eikä ollut pitänyt tästä lainkaan. Davessa oli jotain hivenen lipevää eikä asiaa auttanut lainkaan se, että Harry oli ylistänyt työparinsa maasta taivaisiin. Ron kyllä ymmärsi heidän olevan pakostakin läheisiä, mutta ei se silti tarkoittanut että hänen täytyi pitää Davesta.

He kutsuivat tarjoilijan ja puolittivat laskun Harryn vastaväitteistä huolimatta ennen kuin lähtivät etenemään takaisin kohti Vuotavaa noidankattilaa.

"Älä sitten unohda lauantaita", Ron muistutti. "Neville on lähettänyt jo kolme pöllöä, joista jokaisessa varmistaa, että 'olihan se varmasti seitsemältä'."

Harry nauroi niin että hänen hampaansa välkehtivät kuuman keskipäivän auringon kilossa. Nauru pulppusi hänestä vapautuneesti, suorastaan riemukkaasti, ja sen kuuleminen herätti Ronin luovuuden henkiin. Hän huomasi yrittävänsä kuvailla naurua itselleen tavoilla, joita oli käyttänyt vain kirjoissaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän ymmärsi, mistä niissä oikeasti oli kyse. _Kuin soliseva puro tai niityllä nelistävä ratsu._

Ron pudisti päätään selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan.

"Harmi ettei Seamus pääse", hän tuumasi kun he avasivat portin Kattilan takapihalle. "Ei olla nähty vuosikausiin."

"Sama täällä", Harry myönsi. "Mutta ehkä sitten ensi kerralla."

Ron nyökkäsi ja avasi pubiin johtavan oven. Hän jäi pitelemään ovea ja kun Harry ohitti hänet, hän haistoi tuulahduksen jotain hyvää. Hän olisi halunnut työntää nenänsä Harryn hiuksiin varmistaakseen, tuliko tuoksu todellakin niistä vai kuvitteliko hän senkin. Sen sijaan hän harppasi Harryn rinnalle ja tarjosi tälle ensimmäistä vapaata hormia herrasmiesmäisesti kumartaen.

"Työläiset ensin."

Harry pyöräytti silmiään, mutta astui mukisematta tulisijan eteen. Kun hän oli nakannut kahmaisemansa kourallisen hormipulveria liekkeihin, hän kuitenkin kääntyi takaisin Ronin puoleen.

"Kiitos. Oli mukavaa päästä välillä ulos toimistosta. Normaalisti syön kanttiinissa, eikä niitä ruokia voi juuri kehua."

Ron virnisti tyytyväisenä.

"Pitää sitten tehdä tämä toisenkin kerran."

Hän ei ollut tarkoittanut sanojaan mitenkään erityisiksi, mutta Harryn poskille hiipi silti hento puna ja hän hymyili vinosti tuijottaessaan Ronia monen pitkän sekunnin ajan.

"Ehdottomasti", Harry sanoi ennen kuin kääntyi ja humahti vihreiden liekkien mukana hormin uumeniin.

Ron tuijotti hetken Harryn perään pohtien, oliko hän sittenkin liioitellut odottelun tarpeen.

 

Harry kutsui itselleen kupillisen kahvia. Koko lounaan ajan hän oli yrittänyt vihjailla haluavansa Ronilta enemmänkin kuin ystävyyttä, mutta ei ollut saanut tästä irti mitään reaktiota. Joko Ron ei ollut huomannut hänen flirttiään tai oli jättänyt sen kohteliaasti huomioimatta, koska ei vain ollut kiinnostunut. Eikä Harry ollut täysin varma, halusiko edes tietää totuutta.

"Oliko hyvää?" Dave kysyi saapuessaan toimistoon, ja Harry nyökkäsi poissaolevana. "Kuule, mitä teet viikonloppuna?"

"Mmh?"

"Kuulin eilen uudesta klubista, jossa on lauantaina avajaiset. Ajattelin kysäistä, että haluaisitko lähteä testaamaan sitä?"

Harry räpäytti silmiään.

"Mitä?"

"Niin no kun teillähän meni Billyn kanssa poikki? Että haluatko lähteä lauantaina ulos?" Dave selitti kärsivällisesti. Hän istuutui Harryn työpöydän reunalle ja heilutteli rennosti reunan yli roikkuvaa jalkaansa.

"En halua, usko jo", Harry sanoi silmiään pyöritellen. He olivat käyneet saman keskustelun läpi erilaisina variaatioina jo kymmeniä kertoja.

"Voitaisiin mennä ihan vaan kavereina?" Dave virnisti ja kohotteli vihjailevasti kulmiaan. Harry purskahti nauramaan.

"Just joo."

Juuri tämän vuoksi Harry piti Davesta niin paljon. Vaikka tämän iskuyritykset toisinaan rasittivatkin häntä, ne oli helppo torjua eikä niistä jäänyt kummallekaan katkeria tuntemuksia. Dave vain oli sellainen, flirttaili kaikkien kanssa riippumatta siitä, oliko kyseessä mies vai nainen. Alkujärkytyksen jälkeen Harry oli oppinut pitämään Daven suorasukaisesta tavasta sanoa juuri se mitä kullakin hetkellä ajatteli. Ainakin se piti työpäivät mielenkiintoisina.

"Mitä sitten meinaat tehdä? Et ainakaan töitä. Kuulin kyllä kun Remus uhkasi suolistamisella, jos jumitat taas viikonlopun täällä."

"Näen kavereita."

"Ai", Dave sanoi, ja Harry mietti, odottiko Dave että hän kutsuisi tämänkin mukaan.

"Vanhoja koulukavereita. Pitkästä aikaa", Harry tarkensi.

"Okei. Tuleeko se punatukkainenkin joka kävi täällä eilen?"

"Ai Ron? Joo, tulee. Ronhan se keksi koko jutun", Harry sanoi ja katsoi Davea yllättyneenä.

"Hmm."

Dave mittasi Harrya katseellaan toinen kulmakarva vihjailevasti koholla. Harry hämmentyi.

"Mitä?"

"Eikö se uskaltanut kysyä suoraan treffeille? Tuommoinen 'poikien ilta' on niin klisee."

"Mitä?!"

"No ensinnäkin se ei saanut silmiään irti sinusta koko sinä aikana kun oli täällä. Ja toisekseen, se meinasi purra minulta pään poikki kun vain katsoin sinua", Dave selitti pidätellen nauruaan. "Aika klassista. Ja ihan söpöä, jos sattuu tykkäämään luolamiehistä."

Harry tuijotti Davea silmät selällään, mutta ei keksinyt mitään sanottavaa, sillä hänen vatsassaan oli alkanut lepatella valtava perhoslauma. Ron ei ollut saanut silmiään irti hänestä?

 

 _Albert-sedän Hilpeä Huikka_ oli hämyinen pubi. Se ei ollut ylettömän hieno paikka, mutta Ron piti siitä, sillä sen melutaso oli siedettävä.

"...ja sitten Seamus, sillä oli sauva hihassa, tainnutti sen boan ja hyppäsi karjuen sen kimppuun!" Dean lopetti kertomuksensa ja ratkesi valtavaan röhönauruun.

"Mitä? Eikö se opas huomannut mitään?" Neville kysyi naurunsa lomasta.

"Ei. Se idiootti oli piiloutunut puun taakse!" Dean kailotti. "Oppi varmaan olemaan naljailematta valkoisista kaupunkilaispojista."

Harry tyrskähteli ja tarttui tuoppiinsa. Hän vilkaisi Ronia juuri samaan aikaan, kun tämä vilkaisi häntä, ja virnisti huvittuneena ennen kuin hörppäsi oluestaan.

"Hei, Neville?" Ron kysyi hetken kuluttua. "Mikset mennyt mukaan? Sieltä luulisi löytyvän kaikennäköistä kasvia tutkittavaksi."

"Tykkään mieluummin kasvattaa niitä itse", Neville tuumasi. "Ja opettaminen on mukavaa. Teidän pitäisi tulla käymään Tylypahkassa joku viikonloppu nyt, kun linna on taas entisöity."

"Varmasti tullaan", Harry totesi hymyillen.

Ron harhautui jälleen tuijottamaan Harrya. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta sille iltaa ja tuskin viimeinenkään, mutta hän ei voinut auttaa asiaa. Jokainen Harryn pienikin liike vangitsi hänen katseensa. Se saattoi olla hymy, nauru, mutta varsinkin kieli, joka lipaisi Harryn huulet puhtaiksi tämän hörpättyä oluttuopistaan. Yleensä Ron käänsi katseensa jo valmiiksi, kun huomasi Harryn tarttuvan tuoppiinsa.

"Vielä yhdet?" Dean kysyi ja kampesi jaloilleen.

Nevillen katse oli jo hivenen lasittunut ja hän pudisti päätään, mutta Harry lähti mukaan uudelle kierrokselle.

"Taidan vaihtaa vissyyn", Ron tuumasi. Hänellä oli juuri nyt hilpeä nousuhumala eikä hän halunnut vahingossakaan vierähtää rajan yli räkäkänniin.

"Luuseri", Harry sanoi virnistäen. Ron viskasi lasinalusensa Harrya päin, mutta tämä koppasi sen lennosta kiinni.

"Pullistelija", Ron heitti takaisin.

Harry näytti kieltään, sitä jumalaista kieltään, ja Ronin pasmat menivät sekaisin. Hän jähmettyi pariksi sekunniksi, mutta lähti sitten Deanin perään kohti tiskiä kiittäen onneaan, että oli älynnyt pukeutua pitkähelmaiseen puseroon.

 

Dean rummutti baaritiskin lakattua puupintaa heidän odotellessaan vuoroaan. Hän vilkaisi kohti pöytää, jossa Harry selitti jotain Nevillelle kädet viuhuen, ja kääntyi sitten Ronin puoleen.

"Kuule, seurusteleeko Harry kenenkään kanssa?"

Ron hämmentyi. Oliko Dean huomannut hänen tuijottavan Harrya? Luultiinko heitä jälleen pariksi? Ron ei ollut kertonut vielä Deanille tai Nevillelle suuntautumisestaan pitkälti siksi, ettei keskustelussa ollut tullut sopivaa saumaa. Se johtaisi kysymyksiin Hermionesta ja koska kukaan ei ollut ottanut puheeksi hänen epäonnistunutta avioliittoaan, ei hän sitä halunnut tehdä itsekään. Myöhemminkin ehtisi.

"Ei seurustele", Ron sanoi vakaasti. "Miksi niin?"

"Eäh, serkkuni kyseli, onko minulla sinkkuja homokavereita. Kyle muutti Lontooseen pari viikkoa sitten eikä tunne täältä ketään. Luuletko että Harry voisi näyttää sille paikkoja? Pitää vähän seuraa?"

"Kaipa", Ron mutisi tuijottaen tiiviisti tiskin takana olevaa pullovalikoimaa.

"Mitäs teille?" baarimikko kysyi vihdoin, ja Dean luetteli tilauksensa. Hän katsoi kysyvästi Ronia, mutta tämä vain huitaisi vähättelevästi kädellään.

"Tilaan kohta."

Kun Dean puikkelehti takaisin heidän pöytäänsä, Ron vajosi istumaan baarijakkaralle kiroten typeryyttään. Hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, että Harry oli juuri eronnut ja ettei tämä kaivannut ketään juuri nyt. Tai hänen olisi pitänyt sanoa, että Harry on varattu. Hänelle. Ja että Kyle sai painua etsimään itselleen muuta seuraa. Mutta ei, sen sijaan hän oli suorastaan usuttanut Deanin parittamaan serkkunsa Harrylle. Ja paljostako vetoa, että Kyle olisi superälykäs ja hauska ja komea ja veisi jalat Harryn alta ja he eläisivät yhdessä elämänsä onnellisina loppuun asti.

Dean ja Harry keskustelivat päät yhdessä epäilemättä Kylestä, ja Ronin mieliala vajosi pohjalukemiin. Ilmeisesti hän oli vain kuvitellut Harryn flirttailevan itselleen ja oli nyt kiitollinen, ettei ollut vieläkään kertonut tunteistaan. Sillä kun hän näki Harryn sujauttavan Deanin ojentaman käyntikortin bleiserinsä povitaskuun, hän tiesi että oli menettänyt pelin.

Ron laahusti takaisin pöytään ja tarttui takkiinsa väistäen Harryn katsetta.

"Taidan lopettaa tälle iltaa", hän ilmoitti väkinäisellä äänellä. "Oli mukavaa nähdä."

"Otetaan taas uusiksi", Neville sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kohti Ronia. "Tylyahossa sitten seuraavalla kerralla."

Ron kätteli Nevillen ja Deaninkin, mutta tyytyi vain nyökkäämään Harrylle.

"Okei, hyvät yöt."

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja suunnisti kohti ovea, vaikka kuulikin takanaan tuolinjalkojen raapivan lattiaa. Harry huusi ovelta hänen peräänsä, mutta Ron vain livahti kulman taakse ja kaikkoontui kotiinsa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ennättänyt edes eteistä pidemmälle, kun Harry jo ilmiintyi hänen vierelleen.

"Mitä helvettiä tapahtui?" Harry pärskähti.

"Olet oikeassa, pitäisi pistää ilmiintymisestot tännekin", Ron letkautti sarkastisesti ja käveli suoraan keittiöön. Hittoako Harry häntä seurasi.

"Tietenkin olen oikeassa", Harry tuhahti. "Mutta miksi lähdit niin äkkiä?"

"Alkoi väsyttää", Ron kuittasi ja avasi jääkaapin. Hän latoi voileipätarvikkeita pöydälle väistellen Harryn katsetta. Hän oli vieläkin suuttunut tapahtumien saamista käänteistä.

"Paskat! Sanoiko Dean jotain?"

"Dean sanoi paljonkin", Ron veisteli ja katsoi Harrya silmiin ensimmäistä kertaa kotiintulonsa jälkeen. Hän yritti hymyillä luontevasti huolimatta päässään vellovista sekavista ajatuksista. "Ihan oikeasti, alkoi vaan väsyttää. Syön vähän ja painun sitten petiin."

Harry tuijotti Ronia kulmat kurtussa, mutta kun Ron onnistui virnistämään, Harry rentoutui hieman.

"Okei. No jos olet varma..."

"Joo, joo", Ron vakuutteli. Harry ei puhunut hetkeen mitään, katsoi vain kun Ron voiteli muutaman leivän ja kasasi niiden päälle leikkeleitä.

"Aiotko mennä huomenna Kotikoloon?" Harry kysyi, kun Ron pakkasi tarvikkeita takaisin jääkaappiin.

"Enköhän", Ron sanoi.

Harry oli jälleen hetken hiljaa, odotti ehkä että Ron olisi pyytänyt häntä mukaan sunnuntailounaalle, mutta Ron piti itsepintaisesti suunsa kiinni.

"Jospa minä tästä..." Harry mutisi.

"Hyvää yötä", Ron sanoi lyhyesti, mutta kun Harry kääntyi kohti hormia, hän jatkoi vaimeammalla äänellä, "ja muista soittaa Kylelle."

Harry kuitenkin kuuli Ronin sanat ja pyörähti ympäri.

"Mitä?"

Ron puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Hänen oli ollut tarkoitus pitää suunsa kiinni, mutta hän ei ollut näköjään pystynyt siihen. Hemmetti!

"Mitä sanoit?" Harry tivasi ja astui aivan Ronin eteen. Ron yritti kiertää Harryn, mutta tämä ei liikkunut tuumaakaan, tarttui vain jääkaapin kahvaan tukkien kulkuväylän. Ron tuhahti.

"Sanoin, että muista soittaa Kylelle."

"Miksi?" Harry kysyi pettävän tasaisella äänellä.

"Voisitko väistää vähän?" Ron vastasi omalla kysymyksellään.

"En."

"No voi helvetti!" Ron tiuskaisi ja tuijotti Harrya vihaisena. "Siksi sanoin että muistaisit kaivaa esiin sen Deanin antaman käyntikortin ja soittaa sille perhanan Kylelle. Näytä sille se jäätelötemppu, se varmaan osaa arvostaa sitä paremmin."

Harry tuijotti Ronia täydet kymmenen sekuntia ennen kuin kaivoi povitaskustaan käyntikortin ja ojensi sen Ronille.

"En minä sitä halua", Ron protestoi, mutta Harry työnsi kortin miltei kiinni hänen nenäänsä.

"Lue!"

Ron tarkensi katseensa korttiin ja luki. Ja mitä pidemmälle hän ennätti, sitä suuremmiksi hänen silmänsä laajenivat.

>   
>  Kohentawaiset Weikot  
>  Jo Wuodesta 1868
> 
> Laajennukset, tiivistykset, putkityöt. Kaikki mitä voit kodillesi haluta.  
>  Warma Laatu ynnä Tyytywäisyystakuu!
> 
> Jacobias Thomas ynnä Poika  
> 

  
  
"Aion palkata Deanin sedän tekemään remonttia", Harry selitti. "Ja mitä Kyleen tulee... sanoin Deanille, että en ole kiinnostunut."

Ron siirsi katseensa kortista Harryyn. Hänen poskensa helottivat kuumina ja hän arvasi olevansa yhtä punainen kuin kiinalainen pallosalama. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä sanoa.

"Olisit voinut kysyä sen sijaan että juoksit karkuun", Harry jatkoi vaisulla äänellä. "Olisin kyllä selittänyt."

Ron avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta sulki sen taas. Hän tiputti katseensa varpaisiinsa, sillä ei pystynyt enää katsomaan Harrya silmiin. Koko tilanne tuntui painajaismaiselta.

"Anteeksi", hän mutisi hiljaa.

Harry irrotti otteensa jääkaapista ja laski kätensä Ronin olalle.

"Saat anteeksi. Mutta kysy ensi kerralla?"

"Okei."

Keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus, mutta Harryn käsi lepäsi edelleen Ronin olalla. Se tuntui raskaalta ja kuumalta ja huolimatta nolostumisestaan Ron jännittyi Harryn läheisyydestä. Hän vilkaisi ylös varpaistaan juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen Harryn lipaisevan kuivia huuliaan.

"Ron?" Harry sanoi matalalla äänellä.

"No?"

"Sinähän..." Harry rykäisi. "Sinähän tiedät että... tai siis että pidän sinusta tosi paljon?"

Ron nyökkäsi ja tuijotti Harrya, jolla näytti olevan vaikeuksia muodostaa haluamiaan sanoja.

"No, tuota, entä sinä?" Harry takelteli.

Ron nyökkäsi kykenemättä puhumaan. Hetken Harryn käsi puristi hänen olkaansa tiukemmin, mutta sitten ote jälleen höltyi.

"Miksi et sanonut mitään?" Harry kysyi. "Sain semmoisen käsityksen, että halusit pysyä kavereina."

"Billy", Ron tokaisi.

"Mutta sen jälkeen?"

"No en halunnut kiirehtiä kun ajattelin että tarvitset aikaa", Ron mutisi ja liikahti vaivautuneesti.

Harryn silmät levisivät hetkeksi hänen oivaltaessaan.

"Odotit minua?"

"Aina."

He tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin, liikkumatta, kunnes Harryn käsi lipui alemmas, Ronin rinnalle. Se jäi lepäämään kuin tunnustellen Ronin laukkaavaa sydäntä, joka tuntui haluavan pompata ulos hänen rinnastaan.

"Saanko suudella sinua?"

Nuo kolme sanaa riittivät rikkomaan kaikki Ronin estot, ja hänen mielensä tyhjeni kaikista yhdentekevistä asioista kuten Kyleistä tai Billyistä. Oli vain Harry, joka halusi suudella häntä ja luoja tietää, että Ron halusi sitä myös. Hänen katseensa tippui Harryn huuliin, ja hän kostutti omiaan kielensä kärjellä. Hän vilkaisi jälleen Harryn silmiä, sitten taas tämän huulia ja tajusi vasta silloin, että Harry odotti hänen lupaansa.

Ron liu'utti toisen kätensä Harryn kaulaa pitkin tämän niskaan ja kumartui lähemmäs. Hän pysähtyi juuri, kun heidän kasvojensa väliin jäi enää tuuman verran tilaa. Harryn puoliavoimet silmät kytivät pidätettyä himoa ja näky oli niin kihelmöivä, että Ron olisi halunnut pakottaa silmänsä pysymään auki. Kun hän painoi huulensa Harryn huulia vasten, ne painuivat kuitenkin itsestään kiinni. Täytyi keskittyä tuntemaan. Maistamaan.

Suudelma alkoi pehmeänä, mutta syveni nopeasti, kun Harryn kieli lipaisi Ronin huulia ja työntyi niiden välistä tämän suuhun tutkimaan. Heidän kielensä lipuivat toistensa lomassa, ja Ron ähkäisi kuuman nuolen sujahtaessa hänen haaroihinsa. Harry murahti vastaukseksi ja naulitsi Ronin lanteillaan vasten keittiön ikkunaa. Hän kiersi kätensä tämän takamukselle vakauttamaan otettaan, vetämään Ronia vielä tiukemmin itseään vasten. Harrykin oli kovana.

Ron työnsi sormensa Harryn hiuksiin ja taivutti tämän päätä parempaan asentoon pystyäkseen vastaamaan tajunnanräjäyttävään kiihkoon, johon Harryn koko olemus häntä ajoi. Se tuntui niin järjettömän mahtavalta. Häviävän pienen hetken ajan Ronin mieleen välähti heidän ensimmäinen suudelmansa, mutta hän ravisti ajatuksensa mielestään. Harry ei ollut silloin ollut itsensä. Hän itse oli ollut humalassa. Kaikki oli ollut sekavaa ja suttuista, mutta nyt Ron näki niin selkeästi.

Hän puski lanteitaan vasten Harryn pullistunutta etumusta ja hieroi kieltään vasten tämän kieltä. Hänen toinen kätensä eksyi Harryn takamukselle ja hän puristi tämän kiinteää pakaraa saaden Harryn voihkaisemaan hänen suuhunsa. Hän ujutti kätensä Harryn paidan alle ja siveli tämän paljasta selkää kuljettaen sormiaan pitkin väriseviä lihaksia.

Äkkiä Harry veti päätään kauemmas. Hän haukkoi happea ja tuijotti Ronia tummentunein silmin.

"Ron, olen halunnut tätä niin paljon", hän mutisi epäuskoisena. "Ja niin kauan..."

"Viidennestä luokasta asti", Ron tunnusti muistaessaan vihdoin kirkkaasti. Hän työnsi kätensä Harryn pakaroille, farkkujen alle, ja tunnusteli ensimmäistä kertaa niiden hymykuoppia. "Kun sanoit että suutelit Chota... se... sinä yönä... näin ensimmäistä kertaa unta sinusta."

"Kuudennesta luokasta", Harry kuiskasi kuljettaen huuliaan Ronin leukaa pitkin. "Kun suutelin Ginnyä niin tajusin, että olisin halunnut suudella sinua."

Ron taivutti päätään tarjoten Harrylle enemmän tilaa. Hän ajatteli kaikkia niitä vuosia jotka he olivat hukanneet, mutta kun Harryn huulet ja kieli näykkivät ja nuolivat ja imivät hänen kaulaansa, hän unohti jälleen ajatella.

"Haluan..." Harry mumisi ja nosti Ronin paitaa kohti tämän kainaloita. "Haluan syödä sinut kokonaan."

Jossain toisessa tilanteessa Harryn sanat olisivat voineet kuulostaa korneilta, mutta kun hänen kielensä kostutti Ronin herkän korvan kaarta, hänen lanteensa tekivät pientä liikettä Ronin lanteita vasten hangaten heidän erektioitaan hullaannuttavasti vastakkain ja sormensa pyörivät Ronin tiukoiksi nupuroiksi paisuneilla nänneillä, Ronia ei juuri naurattanut. Hän kuvitteli, miten fantastiselta Harryn kieli tuntuisi hänen kireällä kalullaan ja upotti sormensa Harryn pakaroihin, kun tämä tarttui hampaillaan kiinni hänen korvalehdestään. Se kävi miltei kipeää, mutta ei aivan. Juuri tarpeeksi.

"Mmm, olen uneksinut tuosta vuosikausia", Harry kuiskasi Ronin korvaan lipoen juuri puremaansa nipukkaa.

Ron ei kyennyt vastaamaan. Hänen silmänsä pyörivät hänen päässään ja hän kykeni vain nojaamaan vasten ikkunaa ja vetämään Harryn lanteita omiaan vasten yhä rajummin, nopeammin...

Äkkiä huoneen täytti hopeinen valo, joka sai Harryn säpsähtämään. Hän käänsi nopeasti päätään nähdäkseen valon lähteen, ja Ronkin avasi hämmentyneenä silmänsä. Valo tuli sudenmuotoisesta suojeliuksesta, joka avasi suunsa ja puhui Remuksen äänellä.

"Walden Macnairista saatu havainto. Kaikki lomat peruttu. Ilmoittaudu välittömästi päämajaan."

Suojelius katosi savuna ilmaan, ja Harry kääntyi takaisin Ronin puoleen. Parin sekunnin ajan hänen ilmeensä oli säikähtänyt, mutta sitten se muuttui raivostuneeksi. Ja sitten hän alkoi kiroilla.

"Walden Macnair?" Ron kysyi äimistyneenä.

"Nähty viimeksi Kimberleyssä. Etelä-Afrikassa. Ei helvetin helvetti..." Harry hautasi kasvonsa Ronin kaulaan jatkaen kiroiluaan.

Ron koetti ymmärtää, mutta hänen verensä oli juuri sillä hetkellä pakkautunut jonnekin muualle kuin aivoihin.

"Eikö ne pärjää ilman sinua?" hän kysyi epätoivoisena.

Harry huokaisi ja astui vastahakoisesti pois Ronin syleilystä. Hän suoristi paitansa ja katsoi Ronia anteeksipyytävästi.

"Ei ne taida."

"Miten kauan siinä kestää?"

"Ei mitään tietoa", Harry pahoitteli.

Ron kurtisti kulmiaan. Hän alkoi vihdoin tajuta, että Harry oli todellakin lähdössä. Jonnekin kauas. Määrittelemättömäksi aikaa.

"Epäreilua."

"Niin on", Harry mutisi ja vilkaisi Ronin farkkujen etumusta, jonka alta tämän seisokki piirtyi esiin varsin selvästi. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan hitaasti ja asetteli sitten itsensä paremmin housuihinsa. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta hetken empimisen jälkeen sulki sen jälleen.

Ron tahtoi kertoa Harrylle että halusi tämän heti nyt ja kokonaan ja että kuolisi jos Harry oikeasti lähtisi, mutta yhtäkään sanaa ei tullut ulos hänen suustaan.

He tuijottivat toisiaan pitkään, kunnes Harryn taskusta kuului kaksi piippausta, ja hän kirosi ääneen.

"Hitto! Pakko mennä."

Harry kaikkoontui siltä seisomalta ja jätti Ronin seisomaan keskelle keittiötä huulet turvonneina kiihkeistä suudelmista, housuissaan massiivinen ongelma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Albert-sedän Hilpeä Huikka_ on tribuuttina Hilpeälle huikalle, Oulun entiselle homobaarille. R.I.P. Se Albert-setä on tosin **Pallan** käsialaa  <3


	13. 12. Veljet hento sekä valkoinen

  
12\. Veljet hento sekä valkoinen  


 

 

Oli kulunut kolme viikkoa, ja niiden aikana Ron oli vetänyt käteen neljäkymmentäkolme kertaa. Häntä ei edes hävettänyt pitää kerroista lukua, sillä pelkkä muisto Harrysta pystyi hetkessä sytyttämään hänen halunsa. Itse asiassa siihen riitti jopa keittiön ikkuna.

Vaikka seksuaalinen turhautuminen oli alati Ronin mielessä, hän ei kaivannut Harrya ainoastaan seksin vuoksi. Kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti: viikkojen (hitto, vuosien!) odotuksen jälkeen he olivat molemmat olleet vapaita, molemmat halukkaita, molemmat _läsnä_. Sitten, kuin salaman iskusta, Harry oli poissa ja Ron yksin kaipauksensa kanssa.

Harryn lähtö oli jättänyt Ronin pysähtyneisyyden tilaan. Hän oli yrittänyt tehdä töitä, tavata ystäviään ja perhettään, mutta ei vain pystynyt olemaan paikoillaan. Aivan kuin hänen elämänsä olisi seisahtunut odottamaan Harryn kotiinpaluuta. Hän oli ravannut ministeriössä joka päivä, näennäisesti tapaamassa isäänsä, mutta oikeasti nuuskimassa selville miten kuolonsyöjäjahti sujui. Muilta Ron ei uskaltanut kysellä, sillä tiesi operaation olevan salainen eikä halunnut saattaa Harrya vaikeuksiin lörpöttelemällä ohi suunsa. Onneksi isällä oli paljon kontakteja, joiden avulla Ron sai tyydytettyä pakonomaisen tiedonkaipuunsa.

Kaikki eivät kuitenkaan suhtautuneet hänen levottomuuteensa yhtä kärsivällisesti.

Ainakaan Fred ei arvostanut veljensä auttamishaluja, sillä hän oli uhannut kirota Ronin, jos tämä ilmestyisi vielä Viistokuja yhdeksäänkymmeneenkolmeen. Tosin uhkaus saattoi myös johtua siitä, että Ron oli edellisellä kerralla aikaa tappaakseen päätynyt järjestelemään takahuonetta ja onnistunut kastelemaan kaikki Karkukaramellikepit. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt niin montaa ällöttävää nilviäistä kerralla ja oli oppinut niiden nimen vasta, kun Fred oli karjunut naama punaisena: _"Ääliö! Nyt keräät joka helvetin juoksujalkaisen ennen kuin ne ryömii lattian alle!_

"Huimaa!" Hermione huudahti havahduttaen Ronin ajatuksistaan.

"Hmm?"

"Todella intensiivistä! Tästä tulee ehdottomasti paras kirjasi!" Hermione hehkutti innostunut hymy huulillaan.

"Joo", Ron mutisi apaattisena. "Lisää roskaa markkinoille."

"Ei se ole roskaa! Vaikka kyse onkin parisuhdedraamasta, ei se tee kirjasta huonoa. Sitä paitsi olet kehittynyt älyttömästi, kun vertaa niihin ensimmäisiin yritelmiin."

"No joo, onhan se parempi kuin ne vanhat", Ron myönsi, "mutta pitäisi kai pikkuhiljaa alkaa miettiä, mitä sitä elämällä tekisi."

"Tätä?" Hermione sanoi napakasti ja heilutteli paperinivaskaa kädessään. "Myönnä jo, että olet hyvä tässä. Ajatella, että vielä koulussa haukuin tunneskaalaasi teelusikan vetoiseksi."

"Se ei vain tunnu riittävältä", Ron sanoi hiljaa, mutta Hermione ei enää kuunnellut.

"Hmm, Charlotten ja Gerardin ero pitkittyy ehkä liiaksi", Hermione tuumasi selaillen jälleen käsikirjoitusta.

"Älä muuta sano", Ron mutisi sarkastisesti ja huokaisi syvään. "Onko Harrysta kuulunut mitään?"

"Ei edelleenkään", Hermione tokaisi ärtyneenä. "Kysyit jo. Ihan niin kuin kysyit aamullakin. Ja eilen ne kaikki seitsemän kertaa. Kerron kyllä heti, jos kuulen jotain."

"Okei, okei", Ron puolustautui ja nousi istumaan. "Maanantaina on vaan Harryn syntymäpäivä. Entä jos ne ei saa Macnairia kiinni ennen sitä?"

"Sitten me juhlitaan niitä myöhemmin", Hermione sanoi vakaasti. "Mistä tulikin mieleen..."

Hermione jatkoi puhumista, mutta Ronin ajatukset harhailivat. Hän oli jo kauan sitten oppinut äännähtämään kiinnostuneesti aina, kun Hermione veti henkeä, ja käytti nyt vanhoja taitoja hyväkseen.

Hän ei ollut kertonut Hermionelle eikä aikonutkaan kertoa ainakaan ennen kuin puhuisi asiasta Harryn kanssa. Ja mitäpä hän olisi kertonutkaan? Että he olivat Harryn kanssa miltei vetäneet toisiltaan käteen keskellä hänen keittiötään? Sillä sen enempää Ron ei Harryn aivoituksista tiennyt.

Välillä Ronista tuntui, että hän oli nähnyt unta. Toisinaan hän onnistui vakuuttamaan itsensä että ilta oli oikeasti tapahtunut, mutta sitten hän alkoi jälleen epäröidä. Ei Ron mikään tunteikas tyttö ollut, mutta silti hänen täytyi saada puhua Harryn kanssa. Hänen täytyi selvittää, mitä se kaikki merkitsi Harrylle, sillä ainakin hänelle kyseessä oli jotain enemmän kuin pelkkää seksiä.

Hermione nousi ylös, ja Ron keskittyi jälleen kuuntelemaan tämän puhetulvaa.

"...se on sitten selvä. No, täytyy tästä lähteä. Kerroinko muuten, että harkitsen irtisanoutuvani TuplaWarmaWarmalta?"

Ron pudisti päätään.

"Fred ehdotti, että alkaisin auttaa liikkeessä. Eihän minusta myyjäksi ole, mutta varmasti osaan auttaa tuotekehittelyssä. Ja pr-hommissa", Hermione selitti nopeasti kävellessään kohti takkaa.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Ron myönteli ja ojensi hormipulveriruukkua. "Otitko käsikirjoituksen?"

"Totta kai!" Hermione taputti käsilaukkuaan. "Luen sen tarkemmin läpi ja korjaan kirjoitusvirheet."

Ron virnisti. Ihan niin kuin ennen.

 

Dave hätkähti, kun Harry kosketti hänen käsivarttaan, mutta älysi kuitenkin pitää suunsa kiinni. Harry lähetti Daven kiertotietä kohteeseen ja eteni itse suoraan kohti kartanoa, jossa Macnair piileskeli. Kyseessä oli jästitalo, mutta Macnair olisi ollut typerä ellei olisi varmistanut taloa suojaloitsuin. Ja vaikka Macnairista saattoi sanoa monenlaista, tyhmä tämä ei ainakaan ollut.

Harry eteni kaikki aistit valppaina ja lähetti kuiskauksenhennon tunnusteluloitsun ennen jokaista askeltaan. Mutta kun polulle hänen eteensä tipahti ennenaikaisesti vihreän värinsä menettänyt vaahteranlehti, hän seisahtui. Lehti oli kirkkaan oranssinpunainen — täsmälleen samaa sävyä kuin Ronin hiukset. Harry oli jopa erottavinaan lehdestä muutaman vaaleamman laikun, joiden väri muistutti häntä Ronin pisamista.

Kolmen viikon ajan Harry oli jäljittänyt Macnairia suorastaan maanisella vimmalla. Hän oli tehnyt töitä vuorotta ja sallinut ajatustensa harhailla ainoastaan levätessään huoltoteltan kapealla punkalla. Tuolloin koti-ikävä, Ron-ikävä, oli yltynyt niin valtavaksi, että se oli purkautunut fyysisenä kipuna. Jäljitys oli kestänyt jo niin pitkään, että Harry epäili välillä, oliko hän vain uneksinut suudelleensa Ronia. Heikkoina hetkinä hän oli kuitenkin kaivanut kaapunsa taskusta nuhraantuneen kirjeen, jonka oli itse kirjoittanut vuosia sitten. Se oli konkreettinen todiste siitä, että Ronilla oli tunteita häntä kohtaan. Miksi muutenkaan tämä olisi säilyttänyt hänen kirjeensä? Miksi muutenkaan kirje olisi näyttänyt siltä, että sitä oli luettu kymmeniä, kenties satoja kertoja?

Lintu lehahti lentoon jossain lähellä ja havahdutti Harryn mietteistään. Hän ravisteli päätään pakottaen ajatuksensa takaisin tehtävään. Tänään ei saanut tehdä yhtäkään virhettä. Ei nyt, kun Macnairin nappaaminen oli niin lähellä. Harry veti syvään henkeä ja eteni muutaman askeleen. Kun puut alkoivat vähitellen harventua, hän teki suuntausloitsun ja huomasi olevansa aivan lähellä Macnairin piilopaikkaa.

Äkkiä hiljaisuus rikkoontui. Puiden takana siintävältä aukiolta kuului käskevä huuto, ja samassa metsä oli täynnä taistelun ääniä. Väijytys oli paljastunut. Harry kirosi ääneen. Hän kyyristyi matalaksi ja rynnisti kohti rätiseviä loitsuja — varovaisuus hiiteen!

Macnair vilahti puiden raosta. Dave karjaisi ja suojautui kilpiloitsulla. Hestia kirkaisi. Harry pysähtyi pensaan taakse ja räpäytti silmiään. Hän mietti sekunnin ennen kuin kaikkoontui Macnairin selän taakse, keskelle taistelun tiimellystä.

 

Seuraavan kerran Harry heräsi Pyhästä Mungosta. Hänen ripsensä värähtivät, ja hän maiskautti suutaan. Taustalta kuului jotain outoa huminaa ja ilma haisi kliiniseltä, mutta jossain hänen lähellään rapisi. Koko vartalo tuntui raukealta, eikä Harry olisi halunnut millään herätä. Hänestä tuntui, että hän oli nukkunut ensimmäistä kertaa kunnon yöunet sitten jäljityksen alkamisen.

Jäljityksen... Harry ponkaisi pelästyneenä istualleen ja hapuili taikasauvaansa.

"Macnair!"

"Shh, kaikki on hyvin. Rauhoitu."

Harry räpytteli pöllämystyneenä silmiään ja kolautti kätensä sängyn vieressä olevaan pöytään etsiessään lasejaan. Joku painoi ne hänen käteensä ja kun hän sai pujotettua sangat korviensa taakse, hän näki sen jonkun olleen Dave.

"Me saatiin Macnair", Dave sanoi oitis. "Ja kaikki on kunnossa."

Harry huokaisi helpottuneena tajutessaan tehtävän olevan vihdoinkin ohi. Macnair oli saatu kiinni. Viimeinenkin kuolonsyöjä Voldemortin lähipiiristä oli napattu. Harry oli tehnyt töitä tätä hetkeä varten vuosikaudet, jopa ollessaan maanpaossa, ja tapahtuneen valtavuus järkytti hänen mieltään. Se, mikä oli alkanut hänen ollessaan yksitoistavuotias, oli vihdoinkin saatu päätökseen. Hänen elämäntehtävänsä oli ollut tappaa Voldemort, mutta se ei ollut riittänyt. Oli täytynyt jatkaa vieläkin pidemmälle.

Mutta nyt se oli loppu, ja Harry oli vapaa elämään. Ajatus tuntui käsittämättömältä.

"Mitä tapahtui? Miksi en muista mitään?"

"Koska lakosit", Dave selitti ja istuutui sängyn laidalle. "Ilmiinnyit suoraan tulilinjalle ja sait tainnutustaiasta. Öö, anteeksi siitä. Remus kaatoi Macnairin, mutta Hestia ja Tonkskin ehtivät ampua omat kiroukset ja kun Macnair tipahti maihin, niin keneenpä muuhun ne olisi osuneet."

"Oho."

"Perhana että Remus räyhäsi. Ikinä ei ole ennen puhunut siihen malliin."

Harry punastui. Remus oli yleensä rauhallinen yliaurori, mutta menettäessään malttinsa hänen temperamenttinsa sai vallan. Harrysta tuntui, että hänen täytyi jotenkin puolustella tekemisiään.

"Näytti niin kuin Macnair olisi päässyt niskan päälle ja Hestia kirkaisi ja —"

"Joo, niin mekin Remukselle sanottiin", Dave keskeytti Harryn selityksen ja kurtisti sitten kulmiaan. "Macnair oli jotenkin saanut selville, että me oltiin tulossa, ja yllätti meidät housut kintuissa. Oltiin kyllä hanskaamassa tilanne, mutta sitten hyppäsit kaiken keskelle."

Harry ei sanonut mitään.

"No, eiköhän se siitä selviä", Dave sanoi iloisesti ja taputti Harryn kättä.

"Joo", Harry mutisi nolona. "Miten kauan olen ollut täällä?"

"Eilisestä asti", Dave kertoi. "Nyt on jo maanantai. Ai niin, hyvää syntymäpäivää!"

"Kiitos", Harry sanoi hymyillen. Hän oli toivonut pääsevänsä kotiin syntymäpäiväänsä mennessä eikä osannut toivoa parempaa lahjaa. Paitsi... "Onko täällä muita?"

Juuri silloin tiukkailmeinen parantaja astui huoneeseen. "Lopputarkastus."

Dave puristi Harryn kättä ennen kuin nousi ylös. "Odottelen aulassa."

"Okei."

Parantaja odotti, kunnes Dave oli sulkenut oven ja veti sitten peiton pois Harryn päältä. Hän ei puhunut mitään skannatessaan sauvallaan Harryn päästä varpaisiin.

"Hmm..."

"Kai voin mennä jo kotiin?" Harry kysyi hermostuneena. Häntä ei huvittanut jäädä sairaalaan hetkeäkään kauemmaksi kuin oli pakko, eikä hänen olonsa tuntunut mitenkään erikoiselta. Hän halusi vain päästä suihkuun ja nähdä Ronin — eikä edes välttämättä juuri siinä järjestyksessä.

"Mitä?" parantaja havahtui ajatuksistaan. "Kyllä, totta kai. Olette miltei kunnossa, aurori Potter. Saatatte tuntea heikotusta parin päivän ajan, mutta palautumisvauhtinne on kyllä melkoinen. Kolme tainnutustaikaa ja kaksi niistä vielä pääspesifisiä..."

"Sanovat että minun pää on umpiluuta. Ehkä se paranee nopeammin kuin tavallisesti", Harry sanoi virnistäen parantajalle. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun hänet oli tainnutettu.

Parantajan huulilla käväisi ohut hymy, joka ei aivan istunut tämän vakaville kasvoille.

"Laitetaan vielä paperit kuntoon, niin pääsette kotiin. Annan mukaan vahvaa särkylääkettä, sillä todennäköisesti sitä umpiluista päätä alkaa jomottaa iltaan mennessä."

Harry nyökkäsi alistuneena ja pukeutui vastapestyyn aurorikaapuunsa.

 

Dave odotti aulassa, kuten oli luvannutkin, ja tuli Harryn vierelle, kun tämä allekirjoitti kotiuttamispapereita.

"Onko teillä saattaja?" parantaja kysyi nostamatta katsettaan papereista.

"Öö, joo", Harry sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti Davea. "Aurori Morgan."

"Hyvä", parantaja vastasi ja katsoi Davea. "Jos aurori Potter muuttuu sekavaksi illan aikana, hänen täytyy palata välittömästi takaisin. Myös ylenpalttinen päänsärky viittaa ongelmiin."

"Sekavuus, ylenpalttinen päänsärky", Dave toisti parantajan sanat vakaasti.

Harry pyöritteli silmiään. Hän ei todellakaan aikonut viettää koko iltaa Daven seurassa.

"Tämä on illaksi", parantaja sanoi ojentaessaan pientä violettia pulloa Davelle. "Aamulla voi tarvittaessa ottaa tavallista särkylientä."

"Osaan kyllä ottaa omat liemet ihan itse!" Harry tokaisi kärsimättömänä ja kampesi pullon Daven otteesta. Hän ei kaivannut ylimääräistä hössötystä.

"Kotiuttamisen ehtona on, että ette jää yksin seuraavan vuorokauden sisällä", parantaja selitti Harrylle kuin pikkulapselle.

"En jää", Harry lupasi ja yritti hillitä itseään. "Ja välitän kyllä tiedot eteenpäin."

Dave kiitti parantajaa, tarttui Harrya käsivarresta ja johdatti hänet kohti aulaa. Muutama vastaantulija katsoi heitä uteliaasti, mutta kukaan tuntematon ei sentään tullut puhumaan. Harry oli joutunut tuon tuostakin Pyhään Mungoon työtapaturmien vuoksi, mutta kerta kerran jälkeen yhä useampi pää tuntui kääntyvän hänen peräänsä. Harry kirosi itsekseen. Olisi pitänyt vaihtaa kasvot ennen lähtöä.

"Mitä nopeammin pääsemme täältä, sitä parempi", hän mutisi suupielestään.

"Tulipa hoppu", Dave kiusoitteli huomaamatta lainkaan heihin luotuja katseita. "Jos noin kovasti haluat, niin kaipa voin jäädä yöksikin."

Harry tuhahti.

"Aion viettää yöni aivan jonkun muun kuin sinun kanssa", hän vastasi ja nopeutti askeliaan, kun äitinsä kädestä pitävän pikkupojan silmät levisivät tämän nähdessä Harryn.

"Ai?" Dave kysyi yllättyneenä yrittäen pysyä perässä. "Kenen sitten?"

Harry ei vastannut. Dave vilkuili Harrya huvittunut virne kasvoillaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään, ennen kuin he saapuivat aulaan.

"Hormilla vai kaikkoonnutaanko?"

Harry mietti hetken. Hän oli herännyt virkeänä ja tuntenut olonsa hyväksi aina siihen saakka, kunnes he olivat Daven kanssa lähteneet kävelemään. Nyt hänen päässään humisi oudosti, eikä häntä juuri houkutellut puristautua olemattomuuden läpi.

"Hormilla ehdottomasti."

"Okei, mutta minä ensin", Dave vaati ja otti hyppysellisen hormipulveria. "Että olen sitten valmiina ottamaan kopin."

"En ole mikään raajarikko", Harry valitti, mutta Dave vain nauroi.

Harryn uhosta huolimatta hän huojahti pahasti pyörähtäessään Äkkijyrkkä seitsemäntoista arinalle ja olisi kaatunut, ellei Dave olisi kietonut kättään hänen ympärilleen.

"Menetin vaan tasapainon, ei mitään hätää", Harry mutisi kiemurrellessaan ärtyneenä pois Daven otteesta. Pitkään kestänyt eristyneisyys sekä liian pienet asuintilat olivat tehneet hänestä yliherkän Davelle. Eikä hän edelleenkään pitänyt siitä, että häntä kohdeltiin kykenemättömänä hoitamaan omat asiansa.

"Joko pysyt pystyssä?" Dave varmisti häälyen vieläkin Harryn vierellä.

"Joo joo!" Harry älähti hieman terävämmin kuin oli tarkoittanut ja pehmensi sitten ääntään. "Menen nyt suihkuun."

Dave näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, mutta Harryn tuima kulmien kurtistus sai hänet vaikenemaan.

"Okei, mutta huuda apua jos saippua tippuu."

Harry tuhahti ja sulkeutui kylpyhuoneeseen.

 

Ron pyörähti sulavasti ulos takasta. Hän oli ollut hormipulveriruukulla jo ennen kuin hänen isänsä oli ennättänyt sanoa loppuun lauseensa: "Harry on tullut takaisin, kotiutettu puoli tuntia sitten." Hän ei edes ennättänyt tivata isältään, miksei hänelle ollut kerrottu, että Harry oli ylipäänsä joutunut sairaalaan saati sitten, miten kauan tämä oli siellä joutunut olemaan. Ron halusi vain nähdä Harryn.

Olohuoneen sohvalla istui kuitenkin aivan joku muu.

"Heippa. Ronhan se oli?" Dave kysyi hyväntuulisesti. Hän pienensi television äänenvoimakkuutta niin paljon, että musiikkikanavalta kuuluvaa bassontäyteistä kappaletta tuskin kuuli.

"Kyllä. Davehan se oli?" Ron vastasi näsäviisaasti. Hän oli pysähtynyt välittömästi nähtyään Daven eikä hänellä ollut aikomustakaan astua peremmälle. Mitä hittoa Dave oikein teki täällä?

Dave hymähti ja taputti sohvaa kutsuvasti.

"Istu toki. Meidän pitää vähän jutella."

"Ai?" Ronin ilme oli epäuskoinen. "Mistä muka?"

"Harrysta", Dave selvensi ja taputti sohvaa toistamiseen. Ron istui vastentahtoisesti alas. "Jestas, siinä on kyllä kaksi samanlaista jääräpäätä. Ei ihme että sovitte niin hyvin yksiin."

Ron säpsähti. "Anteeksi mitä?"

"Sinä ja Harry", Dave sanoi virnistäen. "No hei, se näkyy teistä niin selvästi että olmikin huomaisi."

"Niin varmaan", Ron mutisi ja mietti samalla, mikä olmi oli.

"Olmit on sokeita", Dave kertoi auliisti huomattuaan Ronin hämmennyksen.

"Tiedän", Ron valehteli, ja Dave nauroi ääneen.

"Okei. Homma menee nyt niin, että Harry kuvittelee että se on kunnossa vaikka sai eilen kolme tainnutustaikaa suoraan päin pläsiä."

Ron unohti välittömästi kaiken kaunansa Davea kohtaan ja tuijotti tätä silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

"Ko-kolme?"

"Kolme", Dave vahvisti. "Eikä varmaan tarvitse kertoa, miten hyvin Harry ottaa apua vastaan."

Ron pärskähti. Hän tiesi vallan hyvin, että vähintään Harryn toisen jalan täytyi olla kadonnut, että tämä suvaitsi myöntää olevansa loukkaantunut.

"Missä Harry on?"

"Suihkussa. Eikä halunnut apua sinnekään", Dave sanoi virnistäen, mutta vakavoitui nähdessään Ronin ilmeen. "Hei, se oli vitsi."

Ron ei vastannut vaan tuijotti mielenosoituksellisesti televisiota näkemättä sitä lainkaan. Dave huokaisi syvään.

"Kuule, en kiellä ettenkö olisi kiinnostunut Harrysta, mutta me ollaan oltu työpari jo vuoden ajan ja vaikka Harry olikin silloin alussa vapailla markkinoilla, me ei olla kertaakaan tehty mitään. Eikä se johdu siitä ettenkö olisi yrittänyt", Dave virnisti, mutta kun Ron ei reagoinut mitenkään, hän jatkoi: "Olen pahoillani jos se ärsyttää sinua, mutta Harrya se ei tunnu haittaavan."

Ron tuhahti, mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan. Dave pyöräytti silmiään.

"Tärkeintä on nyt kuitenkin se että me ollaan samaa mieltä siitä, että Harryn täytyy ottaa iisisti, eikö vaan?"

Dave odotti kärsivällisesti niin kauan, että Ron nyökkäsi.

"Hyvä. Parantaja sanoi, että jos päätä alkaa särkeä tai käytös menee sekavaksi, niin teidän pitää mennä takaisin Mungoon."

Nyt Ron kääntyi katsomaan Davea yllättyneenä.

"Miksi ne päästi Harryn pois jo tänään?"

"Koska tila ei ollut enää niin kriittinen. Harrya ei saa kuitenkaan jättää yksin ennen huomista. Siksi jäin tänne."

"Ai", Ron tokaisi ja jatkoi jurottamistaan. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, että Harry tarvitsi valvontaa, mutta oliko sen pakko olla Dave?

"Mutta nytpä voinkin mennä kotiin. Harry teki varsin selväksi, ettei aio viettää koko päivää minun seurassa."

"Ai?"

"Joo. Teillä on ilmeisesti idyllinen ilta tiedossa", Dave sanoi ja iski Ronille silmää.

Ron punastui ja kiemurteli hetken ennen kuin sai itsensä takaisin hallintaan. Hän katsoi Davea hieman tarkemmin — ehkä hän oli loppujen lopuksi arvioinut väärin tämän motiivit.

"Toisaalta, jos onnistut mokaamaan niin se tarkoittaa taas uutta mahdollisuutta minulle", Dave jatkoi nauraen ilkikurisesti.

Tai sitten Ron oli arvioinut Daven täysin nappiin.

Kylpyhuoneen ovi kolahti, ja Harry astui esiin pelkkä pyyhe lanteillaan.

"Ron?" hän henkäisi heti saatuaan höyrystyneet silmälasinsa kuivattua.

"Hei", Ron vastasi pehmeästi ja nousi ylös. Harryn vastaushymy oli kuin auringonnousu, eikä Ron kyennyt kääntämään katsettaan pois. Hän tuijotti häpeämättömästi Harryn niukasti peitettyä vartaloa ja kun hän pitkän ajan kuluttua nosti jälleen katseensa tämän silmiin, hän huomasi ettei ollut ainoa jonka katse oli alkanut vaellella.

Ron näytti vielä paremmalta kuin Harry muistikaan. Punaiset, pitkät suortuvat kaartuivat kasvojen ympärille loivilla laineilla ja indigonsininen pusero oli täsmälleen samaa sävyä kuin hänen vartaloaan ahnaina tutkailevat silmät. Harryn katse viiletti pitkin leveää rintaa aina kapealle lantiolle ja niiltä roikkuvien farkkujen peittämille reisille asti. Hän veti ajatuksissaan alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin.

"Ehkäpä tästä lähdenkin", Dave virkkoi huvittuneena rikkoen huoneeseen laskeutuneen tihentyneen tunnelman.

"Ai, vieläkö olet täällä?" Harry havahtui. Hän tajusi vasta nyt, etteivät he olleet Ronin kanssa kahden.

Dave loi Roniin merkitsevän katseen, ja Ron virnisti lammasmaisesti takaisin. Harry hämmästeli Ronin tuttavallista suhtautumista Daveen, sillä edellisellä kerralla hän oli ollut havaitsevinaan näiden välillä kireyttä.

"Urhea partnerisi pelastaa sinut pahalta parantajalta ja huolehtii kotiin ja saa palkakseen pelkkää huomaamattomuutta? Kiitti vaan", Dave nurisi tekeytyen marttyyriksi.

"Anteeksi", Harry mumisi vaivautuneena. "Kiitos oikeasti kun autoit."

"No eipä mitään. Muista se liemi."

"Joo joo."

"Mikä liemi?" Ron puuttui puheeseen.

"Harrylla on vahvaa päänsärkylientä joka pitää ottaa ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Aamulla voi ottaa tavallista jos on tarvetta", Dave lateli Ronille parantajalta saamansa ohjeet. "Ja muista: jos on ylenpalttista päänsärkyä tai sekavuutta, niin —"

"Joo, sitten takaisin Mungoon", Ron toisti Daven aiemmin sanomat sanat.

"Oikeasti!" Harry puuskahti. "Olen aikuinen ihminen ja osaan huolehtia itsestäni!"

Sekä Ron että Dave purskahtivat nauruun. Harryn ilme muuttui myrskyisäksi ja hän osoitti hormia.

"Kiitos Dave, nyt voit mennä."

"Okei, okei. Tämän siitä saa kun yrittää auttaa", Dave jupisi. Hän nyökkäsi Ronille. "Pidä Harrysta huolta?"

"Totta kai."

"Ja sinä otat sitten iisisti, okei?" Dave sanoi Harrylle viskattuaan hormipulveria liekkeihin. Harry risti kätensä rinnalleen ja tuijotti Davea käskevästi kunnes tämä katosi hormin syvyyksiin.

Ronin kasvoilla viipyi edelleen pieni hymy, mutta se katosi nopeasti kun hän tajusi, että he olivat vihdoinkin Harryn kanssa kahden. Harry oivalsi saman asian ja jäi seisomaan hämillään sohvan päädyn viereen. Hänen märistä hiuksistaan valui vesipisaroita, ja Ron tuijotti niiden tippumista harteilta aina paljaalle rinnalle asti. Ronin kurkkua alkoi kuivata, ja hän pakotti katseensa takaisin Harryn silmiin.

"Hei."

"Hei", Harry vastasi hymyillen. "Tulin takaisin jo."

"Hyvä juttu", Ron totesi. "Olisin tullut Mungoon, mutta kuulin vasta äsken."

"Nukuin vuorokauden ympäri, joten olisit tullut sinne ihan turhaan", Harry selitti ja pyyhkäisi märän suortuvan silmiltään.

"Miksei ne ilmoittaneet... kenellekään?" Ron sai vain vaivoin muutettua kysymyksensä neutraalimmaksi.

"Äh, töissä tulee aina jotain pientä. Ne kertoo lähiomaisille sitten vasta kun jotain isompaa sattuu", Harry selitti.

"Ai."

"Mistä tulikin mieleen, että Billy on edelleen merkitty Mungon papereihin minun läheiseksi. Pitää muuttaa se."

"Keneen?" Ron kysyi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.

"No, ennen Billyä se olit sinä", Harry tunnusti ja tuijotti kiinnostuneena sohvatyynyä. "Aina siihen asti kunnes lähdit."

"Ai."

"Joo."

"No... niin", Ron sanoi koska ei tiennyt mitä muutakaan olisi sanonut. Harryn ilmoitus, vaikka olikin varsin looginen, oli lyönyt hänet ällikällä.

"Jos se on okei, niin se olisit taas sinä?" Harry varmisti katse edelleenkin hypnoottisenhopeisessa plyysissä.

"Joo."

"No, selvä sitten."

Tunnelma oli täysin erilainen kuin Harryn tultua ulos kylpyhuoneesta, eikä Ron tiennyt, mitä olisi tehnyt käsillään. Hän työnsi ne varalta taskuihinsa ja yritti pysyä aloillaan. Sehän oli vain Harry! Mutta hän tiesi huijaavansa itseään, koska se ei enää ollut _vain_ Harry. Se oli _Harry_.

"Tuota, miten reissu meni?" Ron lopulta kysyi.

"Ihan hyvin. Saatiin Macnair."

"Hyvä juttu."

"Macnair oli viimeinen", Harry sanoi painokkuutta äänessään ja nosti vihdoin katseensa Roniin.

Ron säpsähti. "Viimeinen?"

"Viimeinen kuolonsyöjä. Nott jäi kiinni viime vuonna."

Jotain outoa liikahti Ronin sisällä ja hän tarttui mitään ajattelematta Harryn käteen. "Viimeinen kuolonsyöjä!"

Harry nyökkäsi hymyillen.

"Se on vihdoinkin ohi", Ron sanoi hiljaa. Hän tiesi, mitä tämä merkitsi Harrylle, hitto, mitä se merkitsi hänelle! Voldemortin kaatuminen oli ollut tärkeä etappi, mutta se ei ollut ratkaissut kaikkea. Mutta nyt... Vaikka Ron ei ollut jatkanut auroriopistoon tai ollut tiiviisti mukana kuolonsyöjäjahdissa, hän oli seurannut tapahtumia ensin Harryn, sitten Tonksin kautta. Toisinaan Ron mietti, olisiko hänenkin pitänyt jatkaa jäljitystä Harryn tavoin, mutta hän oli ollut sodan jälkeen niin väsynyt. Hän oli halunnut vain normaalia perhe-elämää Hermionen kanssa.

Ron naurahti itsekseen. Hyvinpä sekin oli mennyt.

"Tarkoittaako tämä sitä, että lopetat aurorihommat?" hän kysyi äkkiä.

"En tiedä", Harry vastasi hitaasti. "Meitä ei ole enää kovin montaa."

"Tuskin teitä tarvitseekaan olla nyt, kun kuolonsyöjät on kaikki napattu", Ron huomautti.

"Niin..."

Ron havahtui huomaamaan, että piti edelleen Harrya kädestä. Se tuntui mukavalta, eikä hän halunnut irrottaa otettaan. Sitten hän tajusi, ettei hänen tarvinnutkaan.

"Tule tänne", Ron sanoi ja veti Harryn halaukseen.

Harry äännähti yllättyneesti, mutta ei vastustellut vaan kietoi kätensä Ronin ympärille. Hän painoi poskensa vasten tämän kaulaa ja sulki silmänsä hengittäen syvään.

"Oli ikävä", Ron mutisi Harryn korvaan. Hän siveli peukaloillaan Harryn selän syvää uomaa, ja lihakset värähtelivät hänen kosketuksensa alla.

"Niin oli", Harry kuiskasi takaisin ja kiersi kätensä vieläkin tiukemmin Ronin ympärille. Nyt kun hän oli saanut Ronin lähelleen, hän ei halunnut enää päästää irti. Ikinä.

Ron painoi kevyen suukon Harryn paljaalle hartialle. Iho tuntui lähes kuumalta hänen huuliaan vasten, ja sen maku sai hänet hymisemään tyytyväisenä. Hän oli juuri kääntämässä päätään aikomuksenaan kokeilla, maistuisiko Harryn korva yhtä hyvältä, kun hormikello hälytti. Ron säikähti ääntä ja jähmettyi aloilleen.

"Ei..." Harry mutisi Ronin kaulaan tiukentaen otettaan entisestään. "En päästä irti. En enää. En halua!"

Hetkellisestä paniikista huolimatta Ronin sisälle syttyi lämmin hehku Harryn sanoista. Hän silitti rauhoittelevasti tämän selkää ja painoi suukon pingottuneelle niskalihakselle.

"Ei tarvitsekaan", hän kuiskasi, mutta hätkähti samassa, kun olohuoneen syvennyksestä kajahti tuttu ääni.

"Ron! Harry!"

"Se on äiti", Ron kuiskasi turhaan, sillä nurinasta päätellen myös Harry oli tunnistanut äänen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juoksujalkaisista kiitokset **sulolle** , jonka kanssa myös kehitimme termin "Karkukaramellikeppi" <3


	14. 13. Kuinka kirous murretaan

  
13\. Kuinka kirous murretaan  


 

 

Harry istui ahtaassa pöydässä kiilautuneena Seamusin ja Lunan väliin. Hän kauhoi suuhunsa Mollyn herkullista kermakakkua ja yritti varoa kaatamasta kahviaan. Syntymäpäiväjuhlat olivat olleet yllätys sekä hänelle että Ronille. Vieraiden puheista Harry oli päätellyt, että Ron oli tietämättään luvannut tuoda hänet paikalle jonkun tekosyyn varjolla, mutta koska Ron ei ollut loppujen lopuksi edes tiennyt suunnitelmasta (Hermione oli sättinyt tätä ensin huonosta muistista ja asian tolan paljastuttua myös keskittymiskyvyn puutteesta), Molly oli joutunut puuttumaan asioihin.

"Harry, kulta, maistuuko?" Molly huolehti ohittaessaan pöytää. Hän leijutti täyttä tarjottimellista teekuppeja, ja Harry ihmetteli, oliko paikalle jälleen saapunut lisää vieraita.

"Tämä on ihanaa", Harry kiitteli oitis. Molly hymyili tyytyväisenä ja jatkoi matkaansa.

Vieraita oli ainakin kaksikymmentä. Dean ja Neville istuivat Harrya vastapäätä, Remus muutaman tuolin kauempana keskustellen matalalla äänellä Kingsleyn ja Tonksin kanssa. Fred sekä Charlie nauroivat Hagridin kertomukselle, ja jopa Bill ja Fleur olivat paikalla, molemmat ruskeina kuin pavut. He tutustuivat Gaviniin paremmin, sillä olivat nähneet tätä ainoastaan parin päivän ajan häiden aikaan. Susan Bones ja Hannah Abbott loitsivat saippuakuplia sauvoistaan Daven nauraessa vieressä yhtä ilahtuneena kuin Susanin tytär Sandy. Jopa rehtori McGarmiwa oli paikalla.

Hermione ja Ginny auttoivat Mollya tarjoilussa. Samoin Ron.

Koko illan ajan Harryn katse oli seurannut Ronia aivan automaattisesti. Riitti, että hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat harhailla edes piirun verran ja samassa hän päätyi tuijottamaan sinne missä Ron ikinä olikaan. Hänestä se ei ollut mitenkään outoa, sillä Ron näytti syötävän hyvältä. Huolimatta siitä, että näin monet hänen ystävistään olivat saapuneet paikalle, Harryn ainoa syntymäpäivätoive hänen puhaltaessaan kynttilöitä feeniksinmuotoisen kakun päältä oli ollut, että kaikki jättäisivät hänet ja Ronin kahdestaan.

Ron oli flirttaillut katseillaan Harrylle suorastaan häpeilemättömästi. Milloin kohotellut vihjailevasti kulmiaan, milloin nuolaissut kermavaahtotahran suupielestään. Mutta kertaakaan hän ei ollut tullut Harryn lähelle, eivätkä he olleet vaihtaneet sanaakaan saavuttuaan Kotikoloon. Näin jälkikäteen ajateltuna se oli ollut varsin viisas ratkaisu, sillä jos Ronin pelkät eleet saivat Harryn punastumaan, häntä pelotti ajatellakin miten hän reagoisi, jos sama viesti vaikkapa kuiskattaisiin hänen korvaansa.

Harry värähti kauttaaltaan. Hän vilkaisi ympärilleen varmistaakseen, ettei kukaan ollut huomannut mitään outoa, mutta Seamus ja Luna olivat hävinneet jonnekin. Lähin vieras oli rouva Figg, joka lastasi juuri lautaselleen pikkuleipiä. Välimatkaa oli neljän tuolin verran.

Juuri silloin Ron kulki pöydän ohi, vilkaisi Harrya ja virnisti. Hän pujahti kiikkerän aidan raosta niityn puolelle ja hävisi puiden katveeseen. Harryn sydän alkoi pamppailla jännityksestä ja hän nousi ylös yrittäen pitää liikkeensä hitaina. Hän oli varma, että kaikki huomaisivat hänen livahtavan Ronin perään, mutta kukaan ei tuntunut edes vilkaisevan häneen päin. Ei ennen kuin hän oli ennättänyt ottaa kokonaiset kolme askelta kohti aitaa.

"Piditkö lahjoista?" Neville huikkasi.

"Joo, kiitti!" Harry vastasi nopeasti ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hänen onnekseen Neville vain väläytti hymyn ja kääntyi sitten takaisin teekuppinsa sekä Ernie Macmillanin puoleen.

Aidanrakoon oli matkaa enää muutaman askeleen verran ja Harry oli jo varma että onnistuisi livahtamaan siitä kenenkään huomaamatta, kun hänen olkaansa koputettiin.

"Mitä synttärisankari?" Ginny kysyi hyväntuulisesti. Harry pidättäytyi huokaamasta turhautuneesti.

"Eipä kummempaa. Ajattelin jaloitella hieman."

"Ahaa."

Harrysta Ginnyn äänensävy kuulosti oudon vihjailevalta.

"Söin tosi paljon kakkua", Harry selitti hieroen epätoivoisena vatsaansa.

"Tosiaan", Ginny sanoi siristäen silmiään. "Ja ajattelit sulatella sitä juoksemalla Ronin perään?"

Harryn silmät levisivät yllätyksestä. Joku muukin oli siis huomannut Ronin häviämisen.

"Mitä? Eikö Ron ole keittiössä?"

"Ei. Pujahti aidan toiselle puolelle heti sen jälkeen kun oli virnistänyt sinulle. Varsin vihjailevasti vielä, saanen lisätä."

Harry ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän käänsi katseensa satuvalojen valaisemalle aukiolle, jossa suurin osa vieraista tanssi sulassa sovussa. Erityisesti hänen huomionsa kiinnittyi Lunaa pyörittävään Seamusiin, jonka kasvolla koreili leveä hymy.

"En huomannut", Harry mutisi lopulta.

"Merlin, olet kyllä maailman huonoin valehtelija", Ginny sanoi nauraen. "Ei se minua haittaa, jos juokset Ronin perässä."

"Eikö?" Harry tokaisi hölmistyneenä.

"No ei. Mutta jos ikinä teet Ronille niin kuin teit minulle, niin joudut todellakin katumaan", Ginny jatkoi astetta purevammalla äänellä.

Harry tuijotti Ginnyä äimistyneenä. Vaikka sanat oli lausuttu hivenen leikkimielisesti, ei niiden taustalla olevaa uhkausta voinut olla kuulematta. Ja sanojen myötä Harry jälleen tajusi, ettei ollut koskaan pyytänyt käytöstään anteeksi.

"Siitä kirjeestä", hän aloitti. "Olen tosi pahoillani."

Ginny nyökkäsi. "Se oli pelkurimainen temppu."

"Tiedän", Harry huokaisi. "Oli vain niin vaikeaa —"

"Hyvitä se Ronille. Lupaa ettet kohtele häntä sillä tavoin", Ginny keskeytti Harryn ja laski kätensä tämän käsivarrelle.

Harryn ensimmäinen reaktio oli vastata "en tietenkään", mutta hän sai viime tipassa nielaistua sanansa ja tyytyi vain nyökkäämään. Hän rakasti Ginnyä kuin sisarta, mutta hänen tunteensa Ronia kohtaan olivat täysin omaa luokkaansa. Ginny luultavasti tiesi tämän, mutta ei se tarkoittanut sitä, että Harry selviäisi ehjänä sen sanomisesta ääneen.

"Sitä paitsi asiat kääntyi lopulta parhain päin", Ginny huomautti ja vilkaisi lähestyvää Gavinia. Hänen ilmeensä pehmeni. "Ron odottaa." Ginny painoi Harryn poskelle kevyen suukon ennen kuin kääntyi miehensä puoleen.

Harry tuijotti hetken Ginnyn ja Gavinin perään ja harppasi sitten valojen ulottumattomiin. Hän ei ennättänyt pohtia sen kummemmin, mitä keskustelu Ginnyn kanssa merkitsi tai kuinka moni oli huomannut Ronin ja hänen poistuneen paikalta, kun vahvat käsivarret kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen. Harry lamaantui hetkeksi, mutta sitten Ron kuiskasi hänen korvaansa.

"Dave ja Charlie on suoraan edessä. Pysy aivan hiljaa."

Harry siristi silmiään, mutta ei kyennyt näkemään puiden alle laskeutuneessa hämärässä yhtään mitään. Ron tarttui häntä kädestä, ja hän jättäytyi täysin tämän ohjattavaksi keskittyen ainoastaan kulkemaan mahdollisimman äänettömästi. Vasta parin sadan metrin päässä Ron pysähtyi, ja Harry katsoi ylös jaloistaan.

He olivat saapuneet pienen lammen rannalle. Peilityynestä vedenpinnasta heijastuivat kirkkaalla taivaalla tuikkivat tähdet, ja vaikka Harry oli kaukana romantikosta, hänen täytyi myöntää, että paikka oli idyllinen. Hän kääntyi kohti Ronia, mutta ei ennättänyt sanoa mitään, kun Ron veti hänet itseensä kiinni ja hautasi nenänsä hänen kaulaansa.

"Koko samperin illan olen odottanut tätä hetkeä", Ron mutisi rutistaessaan Harrya kaksin käsin. "Ja koko ajan äiti vain hoki: 'Vie kakut! Hae kuppeja! Tarjoa teetä!' Perhana, jos ne ei olisi olleet _sinun_ synttärit, niin —"

"Ron?"

"Mitä?" Ron höllensi hieman otettaan, jotta pystyi katsomaan Harrya silmiin.

"Nyt _on_ minun synttärit."

"Tiedän", Ron vastasi kurtistaen kummastuneena kulmiaan. "Juurihan sanoin —"

"Joten minulle pitää antaa lahjoja", Harry jatkoi hieman lujemmalla äänellä.

"Johan minä —" Ron aloitti, mutta keskeytti sitten. Hänen huulensa venyivät toispuoleiseen hymyyn. "Totta kai."

Ron liu'utti kätensä Harryn posken kautta tämän niskaan ja kallisti tämän päätä hivenen takakenoon. Hän pyyhkäisi nenällään pitkin Harryn nenänvartta, sitten sen syrjää kallistaen päätään. Juuri ennen kuin hänen huulensa painuivat Harryn huulille, hän pysähtyi. Hän tuijotti Harrya silmiin tämän aavistuksen raollaan olevien luomien välistä ja hymyili.

"Ron..." Harry huokaisi.

"Harry", Ron kuiskasi takaisin hieraisten alahuulellaan Harryn raollaan olevia huulia.

Ron kiersi toisen kätensä Harryn vyötärön ympäri ja veti heidän vartalonsa jälleen lähemmäs. Harryn kädet kiertyivät Ronin pakaroille ottamaan tukea, ja hänen huulensa hipoivat Ronin huulia pehmeästi, kevyesti, hengitykset sekoittuen. Ron lipaisi kostealla kielellään Harryn huulia saaden ne avautumaan raolleen, ja hänen kielensä työntyi Harryn suuhun.

Aluksi vain kielenkärjet kiersivät toisiaan tunnustellen, muistellen, mutta hengityksen kiihtyessä ja Harryn vetäessä Ronin lanteita omiaan vasten Ron ei kyennyt pidättelemään itseään. Harryn maku oli kuin huumetta ja sai hänet haluamaan lisää. Hän murahti Harryn suuhun ja heittäytyi täysillä suudelmaan.

Harry sykki Ronin etumusta vasten, ja Ronin kieli tutki hänen suunsa ulottuvuuksia. Huulet hieroivat, näykkivät, kostuivat heidän sekoittuneesta syljestään. Sirkkojen siritys vaimeni, eikä Harry kuullut enää muuta kuin veren kohinan korvissaan.

Ron veti päätään taemmas tuuman verran, juuri tarpeeksi pystyäkseen haukkomaan henkeä. Harryn raskaat luomet ja tämän perin juurin suudellun näköiset, turpeanpunaiset huulet saivat hänet miltei laukeamaan housuihinsa. Hän pyyhkäisi peukalollaan Harryn alahuulta.

"Oliko tuo lahjalistalla?"

Harry virnisti ja nyökkäsi. Hän puristi edelleen Ronin lanteita, ja tämän paisunut kalu nytkähti hänen omaansa vasten. Harry puri mietteissään huultaan.

"Onko meidän pakko mennä takaisin?"

Ron painoi otsansa vasten Harryn otsaa. "Kai meidän täytyy."

"Okei", Harry mutisi ja kurottui hipaisemaan huulillaan Ronin huulia. "Mutta on jo myöhä ja satun olemaan toipilas, joten minun täytyy mennä kotiin hyvissä ajoin."

"Ai?"

"Joo, kuten vartin päästä", Harry kuiskasi virnistäen.

"Ai!" Ron oivalsi. Sitten hänen ilmeensä muuttui ilkikuriseksi. "Mungosta sanoivat, ettei sinua saa jättää yksin ennen aamua."

"Ihan totta. Tarvitsee varmaan pyytää Dave yökyl — hei!"

Ron oli nykäissyt Harryn alahuulen hampaidensa väliin ja näykännyt sitä kevyesti.

"Vain minun kuolleen ruumiin yli!"

"Arvostaisin enemmän elävää, lämmintä vartaloa", Harry naurahti ja työnsi kätensä Ronin farkkujen takataskuihin puristaen tämän pakaroita ronskisti. "Mutta se 'yli'-osuus kyllä onnistuu."

Tahtomattaankin Ron punastui Harryn sanat kuultuaan. Sen nähdessään Harry nauroi äänekästä, poreilevaa naurua ja moiskautti lopuksi märän suukon Ronin huulille.

"Tule. Mennään kertomaan että juhlat on ohi."

Ron oli miltei sanoa, että helpommin sanottu kuin tehty — Weasleyiden puutarhajuhlat olivat kuuluisia siitä, että kestivät aamun pikkutunneille saakka — mutta Harry veti häntä niin nopeaa vauhtia kohti Kotikoloa, ettei hän kyennyt. Vasta kun piha siinsi riukuaidan raosta, Ron veti kätensä pois Harryn otteesta. Harry katsoi häntä kysyvästi, mutta Ron vain kohautti harteitaan. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis.

"Ron! Harry!" Molly huudahti virvokepöydän luota. "Mihin te hävisitte?"

Harry takelteli löytämättä sanoja ja vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Ronia.

"Näytin Harrylle lammen. Ajattelin että nakkaisin herra synttärisankarin vaatteet päällä uimaan, mutta sitten Harry taklasi minut ja — noh, onhan nyt kuitenkin Harryn synttärit", Ron lasketteli ilmeenkään värähtämättä.

Sekä Molly että Harry tuijottivat Ronia. Jälkimmäinen äimistyneenä, sillä viimeksi kun hän oli kuullut Ronin valehtelevan äidilleen, tämä oli änkyttänyt ja punastellut ja paljastanut koko jutun. Molly puolestaan katsoi poikaansa silmät sirrillään. Hänen katseensa rekisteröi ensin Ronin rypistyneen paidan sekä turvonneet huulet ja siirtyi sitten tutkimaan Harryn päästä varpaisiin.

"Miten jakselet?" Molly kysyi lopulta Harrylta ilme hieman pehmenneenä.

"Ihan..." Harry aloitti, mutta muisti sitten olevansa kotiin kaipaava toipilas, "...hyvin muuten paitsi että alkaa jo väsyttää."

"No ei se ole ihmekään, kello on jo yli kymmenen!" Molly puuskahti ja kaatoi Harrylle täyden lasin mehua. "Oletko syönyt? Juonut? Antoivatko ne Mungosta lääkkeitä? Pitäisikö sinun jäädä tänne yöksi? Eihän sinua voi päästää yksin kotiin!"

Harryn suu oli täynnä mehua, mutta Ron ennätti vastaamaan.

"Mungosta sanoivat, ettei Harrya saa jättää yksin ennen aamua ja iltalääke pitäisi ottaa suunnilleen nyt, joten me lähdetään samoin tein. Jään sinne yöksi vahtimaan. Kyllä me pärjätään."

Molly kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Ihan totta, yksi pieni pullo vain. Ei ne olisi päästäneet minua Mungosta, jos en pystyisi olemaan kotona yötä", Harry puuttui keskusteluun.

"Hyvä on. Mutta tulkaa huomenna syömään. Ruokaa jää varmasti yli", Molly myöntyi lopulta ja hymyili Harrylle lämpimästi.

Heidän lähtönsä viivästyi kuitenkin vielä lähes puoli tuntia, sillä Harry halusi välttämättä toivottaa hyvät yöt jokaiselle vieraalle. Ja kiittää lahjoista. Ja luvata tulla käymään piakkoin. Viimein Ron rykäisi merkitsevästi, kun Harry oli jokellellut äitinsä sylissä istuvalle Sandylle jo täydet viisi minuuttia. Harry vilkaisi Ronia ja suoristautui.

"Nyt täytyy mennä. Veli hento valkoinen näyttää muuten närkästyvän."

Ron pyöritteli silmiään ja tarttui Harrya käsivarresta.

"Sehän nähdään kuka on hento", hän mutisi suupielestään ennen kuin kaikkoonnutti heidät suoraan Harryn talon etuportaille. Harry räpäytti silmiään. Laskeutuminen oli niin pehmeä, ettei hän edes horjahtanut.

"Sulavaa", hän kommentoi virnistäen, mutta Ron ei kuunnellut. Hän marssitti Harryn keittiöön, kutsui violetin pullon olohuoneen pöydältä ja ojensi sen Harrylle.

"Tämä ensin."

Harry kulautti liemen kurkkuunsa ja irvisti. Ron ojensi hänelle lasillisen vettä.

"Tämä toiseksi."

Harry huuhtoi suunsa vedellä, laski lasin tiskipöydälle ja kääntyi katsomaan Ronia.

"Ja kolmanneksi?"

Ron nielaisi. Kaikesta uskaliaasta käytöksestään huolimatta hän tunsi olonsa epävarmaksi. Tämä oli tavallaan hänen ensimmäinen kertansa, sillä hän ei laskenut umpitunnelissa harrastamiaan baaripanoja oikeiksi kokemuksiksi. Jopa terapian aikana esiin kaivetut muistot tuntuivat haaleilta, kuin varjoilta jostain toisesta elämästä. Sitä paitsi nyt kyseessä oli Harry, ei kuka tahansa.

"Ron?" Harry kysyi epäröiden, ja Ron tajusi vaipuneensa ajatuksiinsa liian pitkäksi ajaksi. Harryn kulmien väliin oli ehtinyt muodostua kurttu, ja tämän silmistä aavisti huolestuneisuutta.

"Joo", Ron hymähti ja silitti kurtun pois peukalollaan.

"Kaikki hyvin?" Harry varmisti.

"Suorastaan loistavasti", Ron vakuutti. "Entä sinä? Pää kipeä tai mitään?"

Harry pudisti päätään.

"Hyvä."

Ron hyökkäsi epävarmuuttaan vastaan ainoalla keinolla jonka tiesi: suoralla toiminnalla. Hän kaappasi Harryn palomiesotteella olkapäälleen ja harppoi kohti yläkertaa välittämättä tämän protestoivista huudahduksista tai puolihuolimattomista yrityksistä päästä alas. Ron tiesi kyllä, että jos Harry oikeasti tahtoi pois, hän olisi jo lentänyt selälleen tai ehkä seinään. Puolessa välissä portaikkoa Harry muutti taktiikkaansa ja ujutti sormensa Ronin pakaroille, farkkujen alle, silittäen peukaloillaan vaon yläreunaa.

"Parempi lopettaa tuo jos et halua tipahtaa", Ron varoitti hengästyneenä.

"Et sinä minua tiputtaisi", Harry kuittasi ja ähkäisi, kun Ron paransi otettaan ja tyhjensi kertaheitolla ilmat pihalle hänen keuhkoistaan.

Ron hymähti vastaukseksi.

"Ei kun vierashuoneeseen!" Harry älähti, kun Ron ohitti entisen huoneensa.

"Miksi?" Ron kysyi seisahtuen suoraan Dumbledoren kuvan eteen. Rehtori hivuttautui hienotunteisesti ulos maalauksestaan.

"Koska..." Harry empi miten muotoilla sanansa ääneen. Ron ymmärsi sanomattakin ja jatkoi määrätietoisesti matkaansa.

"Kiroukset on tehty rikottaviksi."

Hän tiputti Harryn vähemmän hellävaroin sängylle ja jäi itse seisomaan sen viereen tasaten hengitystään. Harry kohottautui istualleen ja heilautti jalkansa Ronin molemmin puolin. Hän tuijotti jännittyneenä Ronia ja vei samalla kätensä tämän polvitaipeisiin. Ron lamaantui aloilleen.

"Mitä?" Harry kysyi viattomasti pyöritellen sormenpäitään Ronin takareisillä.

Ronin housuissa nytkähti. Harryn kasvot olivat niin lähellä hänen hyvää vauhtia kovettuvaa erektiotaan, että hän sävähti vaistomaisesti kauemmas. Harryn ote oli kuitenkin teräksinen, eikä Ron päässyt pitkälle.

"Tulitko toisiin ajatuksiin?"

"En!" Ron puuskahti, mutta ei voinut estää hermostumista kuulumasta äänestään.

Harryn sormet hipoivat edelleen rauhoittavasti Ronin reisiä, eikä hän tehnyt elettäkään koskeakseen mitään muuta.

"Mutta edetäänkö me hieman liian nopeasti?" Ron jatkoi.

"Totta. Ehkä meidän pitäisi ensin tutustua paremmin?" Harry letkautti. (*)

Ron purskahti nauruun ja mitä kauemmin hän nauroi, sitä rentoutuneemmaksi hänen olonsa muuttui.

"Sano vaan jos haluat että lopetan", Harry mutisi ja veti Ronin jälleen lähemmäs.

"Okei."

"Tai jos teen jotain mitä et halua", Harry jatkoi ja kietoi sormensa Ronin farkkujen vyölenkkeihin. Hänen nenänsä oli tuuman päässä Ronin säihkyvänsinisen t-paidan peittämästä alavatsasta. Ron nielaisi äänekkäästi.

"Täällä on aika lämmintä", Harry sanoi tuijottaen Ronia silmiin ja nykäisten tämän paidanhelmaa. "Ehkä tämä pitää ottaa pois."

Ron tarttui paidanhelmaansa konemaisesti ja nykäisi sen yltään. Indigonsininen pilvi lennähti hylättynä huoneen nurkkaan, ja Harryn katse harhautui Ronin tummentuneista silmistä tämän paljaalle rinnalle. Kylkiluiden kaarteelle. Navalle. Vyönsoljelle.

"Ron, saanko..." Harry kuiskasi vieden kätensä navasta lähtevälle punertavalle karvavanalle. Hän nosti katseensa Ronin kasvoihin. Tämän alahuuli oli hampaiden puristuksessa, silmät odotusta täynnä. Harryn peukalo lipui puolen kynnen verran soljen alle ennen kuin Ron päästi huulen otteestaan ja nyökkäsi.

Harry ei irrottanut katsettaan Ronin silmistä avatessaan tämän vyön. Ei silloinkaan, kun hän antoi haalistuneiden farkkujen tippua Ronin nilkkoihin. Mutta kun hän ujutti boksereiden kuminauhan varovasti alemmas, hän ei malttanut enää olla katsomatta palkintoaan.

Ronin kalu oli täydellisen punainen ja kaartui hieman vasemmalle väristessään aivan Harryn kasvojen edessä. Harry lipaisi huomaamattaan huuliaan ja ahmi katseellaan täydellisintä, kauneinta penistä jonka oli koskaan nähnyt. Hän ojensi kätensä koskeakseen siihen, mutta se nytkähti kauemmas.

Harry vilkaisi nopeasti Ronia, jonka kasvoilta paistava alaston kaipuu sai hänet tarttumaan sykkivään kaluun varmalla otteella. Ronin huulilta purkautui huokauksen ja vaikerruksen välimuoto, ja Harry vastasi siihen nuolaisemalla vuotaneen kosteuden peniksen päästä kielensä leveällä lappeella.

Ron kähähti ääneen ja tarttui Harrya harteista. Hän tuijotti kuin transsissa Harryn vaaleanpunaista kieltä, joka soljui terskan ympäri täsmälleen samalla tavalla kuin oli tehnyt sinä kuumana päivänä lipoessaan jäätelöä. Sitten Harryn huulet lipuivat syljestä liukastuneen kalun ympärille, ja Ronin silmät painuivat vääjäämättä kiinni.

Se oli kuin lämmin, märkä tunneli, joka imi ja nuoli ja hieroi Ronia kauttaaltaan. Hitaat, venyvät liikkeet saivat hänet hulluksi, ja mitään ajattelematta hän työnsi kätensä Harryn hiuksiin ohjaamaan tahtia nopeammaksi. Ron yritti kaikkensa pitääkseen itsensä aloillaan, mutta vääjäämättä myötäili Harryn liikkeitä niin, että pian hän työntyi tämän ahnaaseen suuhun samaan aikaan, kun veti tämän päätä tiukemmin itseään vasten.

Ron avasi silmänsä heti kun tajusi tekevänsä mitä teki, mutta Harry ei vaikuttanut välittävän hänen rajuista otteistaan. Tämän silmät olivat ummessa, pää oudossa asennossa ja Ron tajusi uppoavansa kokonaan Harryn suuhun.

Sitten Harry nielaisi.

Ronin ahmaisi kokonaisvaltainen puristus yhdistettynä lämpöön ja hierovaan kieleen ja _Harryyn_ , jonka kireälle venyneet huulet olivat miltei Ronin häpykarvoissa kiinni, silmät laiskasti raollaan tarkkaillen Ronin ilmettä.

Toinen nielaisu.

Ron vapisi. Hän lipaisi kiivaasta hengityksestä kuivuneita huuliaan. Aivan rajalla, vähän vielä, vielä...

Harryn sormet löysivät Ronin kivekset, liukuivat niiden taakse hieraisten herkkää välilihaa, taemmas, ylemmäs...

Kolmas nielaisu.

Ron vavahti, rusensi sormensa Harryn hiuksiin ja tuli karjaisten tämän rytmikkäästi supistuvaan nieluun. Hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti umpeen ja valot tanssivat hänen luomiensa takana, kun Harry nieli kaiken mitä häneltä liikeni. Vasta kun puistatukset loppuivat, Harry päästi Ronin pehmenneen elimen liukumaan suustaan ulos. Hän lipaisi huuliaan ja odotti, kunnes Ron avasi silmänsä.

"Voi helvetin helvetti..." Ron mumisi. "Ei ikinä... koskaan ennen..."

"Minähän sanoin silloin Viistokujalla", Harry totesi itseriittoisesti virnistäen.

Ron nauroi voipunutta naurua ja vajosi sängylle Harryn viereen. Hänen raajansa olivat kuin löysää makaronia, eikä hänellä tuntunut olevan voimia mihinkään. Harry kömpi hänen viereensä ja nosti jalkansa hänen lantionsa yli. Ron kietoi kätensä Harryn ympärille ja veti tämän rintaansa vasten. Hän painoi suukon Harryn sekaisiin hiuksiin ja huoahti hiljaa.

Harry piirteli laiskoja ympyröitä Ronin paljaaseen rintaan ja empi hetken ennen kuin puhui.

"Anteeksi, jos tämä tuli liian nopeasti."

"Mtäh?" Ron kysyi puolitokkurassa.

"Se oli vain jotain mitä olin halunnut tehdä jo niin kauan", Harry tunnusti ja painoi pehmeän suudelman Ronin olkapäähän.

"Ääliö, näyttikö muka siltä etten olisi tykännyt siitä?" Ron hörähti juuri ennen kuin hänen leukansa avautuivat valtavaan haukotukseen. "Tosin se oli kovin yksipuolista."

Harry hymähti ja siirsi etumustaan kohti hiipineen käden takamukselleen.

"Se oli erittäin molemminpuolista, usko pois."

"Mutta..."

"Mitä jos nukutaan nyt ja jatketaan aamulla?" Harry kuiskasi Ronin kaulaan.

"Mmm... okei", Ron mumisi. Hän veti Harryn lähemmäs ja suuteli tätä puolivillaisesti sekä erittäin märästi ennen kuin huokaisi jälleen syvään. "Pitää ajatella sinun päätäkin."

Harry kiemurteli ulos housuistaan ja paidastaan ja veti peitteen heidän ylleen. Hänen päänsä oli paljon paremmassa kunnossa nyt, kun hän sai painaa sen Ronin rinnalle.

 

Seuraavana aamuna Harry heräsi siihen, että hänen aamuseisokkinsa oli hautautunut johonkin lämpimään, joka hetken ihmettelyn jälkeen paljastui Ronin reisien väliksi. Hän makasi kyljellään, vatsa vasten Ronin selkää, käsi heitettynä tämän ympäri. Hänen toinen kätensä tikkuili puutuneena oltuaan yön taitettuna hänen päänsä alle. Harry haukotteli ja kuljetti sormiaan laiskasti Ronin vatsalla.

Aamu ei tuntunut todelliselta. Ei nyt, kun hänellä oli Ron käsiensä ulottuvilla. Siitä aamusta, kun hän oli herännyt viimeksi Ronin viereltä, tuntui olevan iäisyys. Jopa edellisen illan muisto oli jokseenkin hämärä, ja Harry syytti saamaansa lientä, joka oli turruttanut hänen mielensä kevyeen sumuun.

Mutta nyt hän pystyi jälleen ajattelemaan.

Ron liikahti unissaan, ja Harry nousi käsivartensa varaan. Hän painoi suukon Ronin lapaluiden väliin, kuljetti huuliaan tämän kaulalle ja imaisi lopulta korvannipukan suuhunsa. Ron sävähti ja kääntyi selälleen avaten silmänsä apposen ammolleen.

"Huomenta", Harry sanoi hymyillen.

"Hu-uomenta", Ron vastasi haukotellen. Sitten hän rapsutti vatsaansa, räpytteli hetken silmiään ja puhkesi valtavaan virneeseen. "Ei se sitten ollutkaan unta."

Harry pudisteli päätään. Hän ei pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilemistä.

"Hyvä", Ron totesi ja veti Harryn lähemmäs.

Harryn puoliksi kovettunut elin pyyhkäisi Ronin reittä ja hän kirahti ääneen. Hän kipusi ylemmäs ja hamusi Ronin huulia huulillaan. Hänen reitensä painautui Ronin jalkojen väliin ja kävi ilmeiseksi, että myös Ron oli valmis uuteen kierrokseen heti herättyään.

Harryn kieli luikahti Ronin suuhun syventämään suudelmaa samalla, kun Ronin kädet kupertuivat hänen pakaroilleen vetämään heidän lanteitaan vastakkain. Äkkiä Ron tuntui olevan liian kaukana, ja Harry kömpi hajareisin tämän päälle kietoen sormensa heidän toisiinsa painautuvien kalujensa ympärille.

"Aaahhh", Ron kirahti irvistäen. "Onko jotain liukastetta?"

Harry nappasi hätäisesti taikasauvansa sängyn tolpasta riippuvien housujensa taskusta ja valutti kädelleen kuultavaa öljyä. Hän sipaisi osan omalle kalulleen, ja alkoi sitten hieroa Ronin seisokkia kunnes pysähtyi.

"Harry?" Ron kysyi, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti miltei vaikerrukselta.

"Ron, saanko..." Harry aloitti, mutta ei kyennyt sanomaan ääneen mitä halusi. Sen sijaan hän vei liukkaan öljyn kuorruttaman sormensa Ronin peräaukolle. Ronin silmät levisivät.

"En ole koskaan ennen... tai siis —"

"En minäkään", Harry kuiskasi.

Ron nielaisi kuuluvasti. Hän oli ollut miesten kanssa, mutta hän oli ollut aina päällä. Kertaakaan hän ei ollut päästänyt ketään tulemaan sisäänsä. Se ei ollut koskaan edes pälkähtänyt hänen päähänsä, mutta nyt... Ajatus siitä, että Harry tulisi ensimmäistä kertaa juuri _hänen_ sisäänsä, sai Ronin värähtämään kauttaaltaan. Kuin antaakseen oman myöntymyksensä, hänen seisokkinsakin sykähti hänen vatsaansa vasten.

Lopulta Ron nyökkäsi hymyillen hermostuneena.

"Haluan olla sinun ensimmäinen."

"Ja minä sinun", Harry kuiskutti.

Harry työnsi sormenpäänsä Ronin sisään ja tarkkaili Ronin kasvoja. Tämän silmät olivat painuneet kiinni ja tämän ilme kieli silkasta mielihyvästä, joten Harry uskaltautui työntämään sormensa sisään aina kolmatta niveltä myöten.

"Tuntuu hyvältä", Ron suorastaan kehräsi, kun Harry veti sormeaan hitaasti ulospäin.

Harryn vapaa käsi liukui sormeilemaan Ronin kiveksiä, ja hän kumartui painamaan huulensa tämän polvelle kuljettaen kieltään punertavilla karvoilla kuorrutettua reittä pitkin aina nivusiin asti. Koko ajan hänen sormensa työntyi Ronin sisään ja vetäytyi takaisin. Kitkattomasti. Harry imaisi kovaa Ronin reiden ja lantion yhtymäkohdasta ja työnsi samalla hetkellä toisenkin sormensa tämän sisään.

Ron vaikersi ääneen ja tuijotti Harrya kulmat kurtussa. Paine ei tuntunut enää niin hyvältä.

"Rentoudu. Täältä." Harry korosti sanojaan koukistamalla Ronin sisällä olevia sormiaan kevyesti ja onnistui kertaheitolla löytämään tämän herkän pisteen.

"Aaa-aaaah!" Ron huusi ja työnsi lanteitaan riuskasti vasten Harryn sormia.

"Tykkäät?"

"Joo-ooh", Ron huohotti katkonaisesti. Joko Harryn kädet olivat maagiset, mitä Ron ei lainkaan epäillyt, tai sitten hänen olisi pitänyt kokeilla tätä jo vuosikausia sitten. "Uudestaan!"

Harry virnisti. Hän koukisti jälleen sormiaan ja imaisi Ronin turpeanpunaisen terskan suuhunsa. Heti kun Ron jälleen nytkähti sormia vasten avaten itseään enemmän auki, Harry lisäsi mukaan kolmannen sormen. Tällä kertaa rypyt eivät palanneet Ronin kulmakarvojen väliin, vaan hän kohotti lantiotaan pystyäkseen työntymään sormia vastaan aina niiden tunkeutuessa hänen sisäänsä. Harry lipaisi terskan vuotavaa vakoa ja pyöräytti sormiaan Ronin aukossa löysyttäen sitä entisestään.

"Tulen... kohta... voi Merlin, älä lopeta", Ron sopersi puoliääneen. Hän ei tiennyt miten päin olisi ollut, kun sekä Harryn suu että tämän sormet olivat vallanneet koko hänen tajuntansa.

"Ei vielä", Harry puuskahti ja nousi polvilleen. Hän pyöräytti sormiaan vielä kerran Ronin sisällä ennen kuin veti ne ulos. "Nosta jalat minun harteille."

"Äkkiä", Ron vaikersi ja teki työtä käskettyä. Hänen kätensä liikahti kohti hänen vatsallaan sykkivää kalua, mutta Harry ennätti ensin.

"Kädet niskan taakse!"

"Voi helvetti!" Ron kirosi ääneen, mutta totteli kuitenkin käskyä.

Harry ohjasi kireältä kiveltä tuntuvan kalunsa Ronin löystyneelle aukolle ja katsoi Ronin puolitangossa oleviin silmiin.

"Valmista?"

Ron veti alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin ja nyökkäsi.

Harry työntyi varovasti eteenpäin ja laski katseensa alas. Vaikka kolme hänen sormeaan olivat mahtuneet reilusti Ronin sisään, hänen terskansa tuntui olevan paljon paksumpi eikä se solahtanutkaan niin helposti lihasrenkaan läpi.

"Ron, yritä rentoutua?"

"Mmh", Ron hymisi ääneen ja keskittyi avaamaan itseään Harrylle.

Harry puri huultaan ja työnsi lanteitaan terävästi Ronia vasten, ja tällä kertaa hänen kalunsa upposi miltei kokonaan Ronin sisään. Hän hengitti nopeasti ja pinnallisesti ja yritti pidätellä itseään vilkaistessaan Ronia. Tämän kulmien välissä oli jälleen kurttu, mutta kasvojen ilme oli muuten lähinnä yllättynyt.

"Kaikki okei?" Harry kysyi yhteen purtujen hampaiden välistä. Hän tarttui Ronin puoliksi säikähtäneestä elimestä ja pyöräytti peukalonsa sen pään yli. Se nytkähti vastaukseksi.

"Joo, nyt voi jatkaa", Ron sanoi hetken kuluttua ja avasi silmänsä.

Harry teki työtä käskettyä. Ja kun hän liukui kokonaan Ronin lämpimään onkaloon, hän tunsi olevansa vihdoinkin kotona. Ron puuskautti ulos pidättelemänsä hengityksen, ja Harryn lasittunut katse viipyi Ronin puoliavoimissa silmissä. Hän sormeili edelleen puolihuolimattomasti Ronin sykähtelevää kalua.

"Harry?"

"Mmh?"

"Tuntuu jännältä. Ihan kuin me oltaisiin yksi ja sama ihminen."

Harry räpäytti silmiään ja puhkesi hymyilemään. Hän nytkähti Ronin sisässä ja laski tämän jalat harteiltaan kyetäkseen painamaan Ronin huulille viipyilevän suukon. Ja juuri kun Ron imaisi hänen kielensä suuhunsa, Harry vetäytyi tuuman verran ulos ja työntyi takaisin sisään.

Ron haukkoi henkeään.

"Lisää?" Harry kuiskasi Ronin huulille. Tällä kertaa hän vetäytyi miltei kokonaan ulos ennen kuin napautti lanteensa jälleen Ronin pakaroita vasten.

Ron vikisi. Hän heitti päänsä taakse ja tarttui Harrya tiukasti harteista. Hänen jalkansa sojottivat ympäriinsä kun hän yritti sekä pitää Harryn itseään vasten että tarjota takamustaan parempaan asentoon.

"Tunnetko? Tunnetko miten paljon haluan? Aina halunnut", Harry sopersi näykkiessään Ronin kaulaa. Hänen lanteidensa liikkeet muuttuivat epämääräisiksi, kun hän iskeytyi Ronin sisään yhä lujemmin ja lujemmin ja lujemmin.

Ron yritti työntää kätensä heidän vartaloidensa väliin, mutta Harry läppäsi sen pois tieltä tarttuen tiukasti Ronin kaluun. Hän kohottautui hieman ylemmäs ja puristi sormensa ympyräksi aivan terskan taakse.

"Ron?" Harry ähkäisi. "Katso minua."

Ron räväytti silmänsä auki, mutta kesti hetken ennen kuin hänen katseensa kohdistui Harryyn. Hänen ilmeensä oli miltei eksynyt: punaiset, kosteina kiiltelevät huulet hienoisesti avoinna, hiukset yön ja aamunkin jäljiltä pörrössä, sieraimet laajentuneina kiihtyneestä hengityksestä.

Harry hidasti työntöjään, mutta piti ne edelleen terävinä. Heidän ihonsa läiskähtelivät toisiaan vasten, ja jokaisen työnnön jälkeen Harry muutti hieman kulmaa, kunnes löysi sen oikean.

Ron kesti kahden työnnön ajan, joista kumpikin tuntui siltä, kuin joku olisi räjäyttänyt hänen sisällään ilotulitteita. Ne nostivat hänet nopeasti huipulle ja sen yli, ja hän laukesi Harryn sormien puristukseen kipinöiden sinkoillessa hänen selkäpiissään.

Harry ei ollut ikinä nähnyt eroottisempaa näkyä kuin Ronin kasvot tämän orgasmin hetkellä. Muisto edellisestä kerrasta tuntui valjulta kopiolta, kun Harry sai nyt kokea sen, että Ron todellakin laukesi _hänelle_! Näky sai hänet tulemaan Ronin sisään voimakkaana purkauksena, joka tärisytti häntä kuin horkassa. Hän lysähti suoraan Ronin päälle kykenemättä enää kannattelemaan itseään käsiensä varassa ja hengitti raskaasti tämän kaulaan. Ronin rintakehä nousi kiivaasti hänen allaan, ja Harry kierähti viimeisillä voimillaan tämän vierelle kietoen kätensä ja jalkansa tiukasti tämän ympärille.

"Miten paljon tykkäät siitä uudesta kämpästä?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua, kun oli saanut hengityksensä jälleen kulkemaan.

"On se ihan kiva", Ron mutisi voipuneena.

"Sepä harmi, koska en aio päästää sinua enää täältä pois."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) merkitty kohta on miltei suora (lupa kysytty) lainaus Nappelin ficistä [Sinun, Kuutamo](http://fifi.arkku.net/index.php?topic=749.msg7559#msg7559) (K-18)


	15. Epilogi

  
_Epilogi_  


 

 

Teltassa oli hiostavaa. Harry löysäsi kravattiaan helpottuneena siitä, että oli älynnyt ostaa ohuesta silkistä valmistetun juhlakaavun. Hän vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa Ronia.

"Eikö sinulla ole yhtään kuuma?"

"Eipä oikeastaan", Ron vastasi kevyesti ja hörppäsi viileänä pysyttelevästä pikaristaan. "Ehkä se johtuu pisamista."

"Miten ihmeessä se voi johtua pisamista?" Harry pärskähti ja pyyhkäisi hikipisaroita otsaltaan.

"En minä tiedä, mutta ei ole kuuma", Ron tunnusti ja käänsi katseensa jälleen tanssilattialle.

Harry naurahti ääneen, mutta ei ennättänyt jatkaa aiheesta, kun huomasi Ronin ilmeen muuttuvan. Hän vilkaisi sinne, minne Ron katsoi, ja tajusi tämän tuijottavan Hermionea ja Frediä. Äkkiä Harry tunsi olonsa epävarmaksi.

"Kaikki okei?"

"Mmh?" Ron äännähti kysyvästi, mutta ei kääntänyt katsettaan toisiinsa tuijottavasti pariskunnasta.

"Että onko kaikki okei?" Harry toisti nojaten hieman lähemmäs.

"Täh?" Ron havahtui ajatuksistaan ja katsoi vihdoin Harrya.

"Kaduttaako?" Harry kysyi yrittäen tulkita Ronin katseesta, mitä tämä ajatteli.

"Mikä?" Ron kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen.

"No..." Harry empi. Eihän valinta ollut loppujen lopuksi ollut Ronin vaan Hermionen.

"Ai Hermione?" Ron kysyi epäuskoisena. "Miksi se kaduttaisi kun minulla on nyt jotain paljon parempaa?"

Vaikka Harry kuinka yritti taistella vastaan, hänen kasvonsa karahtivat punajuuren värisiksi. Ronin sanat lämmittivät häntä kiireestä kantapäähän, ja hän nielaisi hermostuneena.

"No... hyvä."

Ron nyökkäsi ja käänsi jälleen katseensa päivän juhlapariin.

"Muistelin vain meidän häitä."

Harryn ilme kiristyi. Ronin ja Hermionen häät eivät olleet hänelle erityisen hauska muisto ja niiden ajatteleminenkin teki pahaa. Vaikka kyseessä olivat olleet kaksi hänen parasta ystäväänsä, ne häät olivat merkinneet hänen elämässään käännekohtaa. Maanpakoa. Ronkin tuntui tajuavan, sillä hän nojautui lähemmäs Harrya ja livautti kätensä tämän käteen pöytäliinan suojassa.

"En muistele niitä sillä tavalla, mutta olin silloin tavallaan onnellinen."

Harry nyökkäsi ja puristi Ronin kättä, vaikka hänen olisi tehnyt mieli irvistää.

"Tosin..." Ron jatkoi tutkailtuaan hetken Harrya, "en niin onnellinen kuin nyt."

Sydän Harryn rinnassa alkoi läpättää kiivaammin ja hän tunsi hukkuvansa Ronin sinisiin, tuikkiviin silmiin, mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti vastata mitään, joku rykäisi heidän vierellään.

"Saanko tämän tanssin?"

Se oli Hermione. Hän ojensi kättään kohti Ronia hymyillen säteilevästi. Ron veti kätensä Harryn kädestä ja tarttui Hermionen käteen. Hän vilkaisi vielä kerran Harrya, kohautti hieman harteitaan ja nousi ylös johdattaen Hermionen lattialle.

"Tee tilaa", Fred tokaisi ja istui Ronin paikalle huokaisten helpotuksesta. "Jalat ei ole enää niin kuin ennen."

Harry pärskähti ääneen. "Niin varmaan. Ettekös te viime viikonloppuna olleet koko illan tanssimassa?"

"Joo", Fred myönsi häkeltymättä lainkaan. "Mutta sanotaan näin, että harjoiteltiin viime yönä kuherruskuukautta ja olen joka puolelta kipeänä."

"Gaah, en halua tietää enempää!" Harry älähti ja läppäsi kädet korvilleen.

Fred nauroi ääneen.

"Miten teillä menee?" hän kysyi hetken kuluttua. Harry kohautti harteitaan.

"Ihan hyvin kai."

"Ajattelin vaan."

"Mitä?"

"No kun istutte metrin päässä toisistanne ettekä edes pidä kädestä kiinni", Fred selitti. "Se näyttää oudolta, kun on tottunut siihen että olette lantioista yhteen hitsattuja."

Harry räpäytti silmiään.

"Mutta me ollaan nyt julkisessa paikassa."

"Niin?" Fred kysyi pahaenteisellä äänellä.

"Ei Ron halua että meidän suhde tulee julkiseen levitykseen. Ainakaan vielä."

Fred ei vastannut, siristi vain silmiään. Harrylla oli pahoja aavistuksia, mutta ei kai Fred sentään repisi heitä kaapista ulos omissa häissään? Harryn täytyi kyllä myöntää, että hän olisi jo valmis vaikka antamaan aiheesta haastattelun Profeetalle, jos se sallisi heidän kulkea ulkona varomatta vieraiden katseita. Mutta hän ymmärsi myös, että Ron tarvitsi aikaa.

He katselivat hetken taidokkaasti pyörähteleviä Hermionea ja Ronia. Harry huomasi pian, etteivät he suinkaan olleet ainoita, jotka olivat huomanneet morsiamen yllättävän tanssipartnerin. Hän kiristeli hampaitaan nähdessään viereisessä pöydässä istuvien miesten virnuilevan avoimesti.

"Tässä tuli vastaus siihen, kummalla teistä on hame päällä", Fred sanoi mietteliäällä äänellä.

"Mitä?" Harry kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"No jos Ron tanssii morsiamen kanssa, niin..." Fred nousi ylös ja kumarsi Harrylle. "Saanko tämän tanssin?"

Harry naurahti ja vilkaisi hämillään ympärilleen.

"Älä viitsi", hän mutisi hiljaa ja yritti nykiä Frediä takaisin istumaan.

"Harryyyy, anna minun tanssia sinut pyörryksiin!" Fred vaati suureen ääneen ja oli vetävinään Harrya kädestä niin lujaa, että oli kellahtaa selälleen. Harry vilkaisi jälleen ympärilleen ja huomasi, että Fredin käytös herätti kovastikin huomiota. Jopa viereisen pöydän miehet olivat kääntäneet katseensa Hermionesta ja Ronista ja tuijottivat nyt silmät selällään häntä ja Frediä.

Äkkiä Harry tajusi, mitä Fred yritti tehdä.

"Kiitos, tanssin mielelläni!" hän sanoi tavallista kovemmalla äänellä ja nousi ylös niin vauhdikkaasti, että Fred oli oikeasti kaatua.

Hetken hämmennyksen jälkeen, kun Fred siirsi Harryn käden tämän vastaväitteistä huolimatta selältään hartialleen, he pujahtivat muiden tanssijoiden sekaan tunnustellen toistensa tyylejä.

"Älä venkoile!" Fred puuskahti ja kampesi Harryn viime tingassa pois kurssilta, joka olisi johtanut suoraan pahki Hagridiin ja McGarmiwaan. "Kai sulhasen annetaan viedä edes omissa häissään?"

"Okei, okei", Harry mutisi ja yritti rentoutua Fredin otteessa. Hänen täytyi myöntää, että Fred _oli_ hyvä tanssimaan. Hänestä itsestään ei voinut sanoa samaa.

Fred kiepautti heidät puolitoista kertaa tanssilattian ympäri ennen kuin ohjasi suoraan kohti Ronia ja Hermionea, jotka olivat virnuilleet avoimesti heille viimeisten viiden minuutin ajan.

"Vaihdetaan", Fred sanoi Ronille. "Minä otan tämän tyrmäävän, valkomekkoisen kaunottaren ja sinä saat tuon likinäköisen kääpiön."

"Hei!" Harry protestoi. "Me ollaan samanmittaisia!"

"Joo, mutta kun verrataan Roniin", Fred muistutti ja iski Harrylle silmää.

Yhtye alkoi soittaa hidastempoista kappaletta. Fred kietoi kätensä Hermionen ympärille ja suuteli tätä kevyesti huulille. He keinuivat kauemmas jättäen Harryn ja Ronin seisomaan tanssilattian reunamalle. Harry tunsi vieraiden katseet selässään, mutta ei jaksanut enää välittää.

"Tanssitaanko?" hän kysyi ja tarttui Ronin käteen.

Ron sävähti silminnähden ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Harry puristi Ronin kättä hiukan tiukemmin ja vangitsi tämän katseen omallaan.

"Ole kiltti?"

Ron tuijotti Harrya pitkään, ja pikkuhiljaa hänen kasvonsa rentoutuivat. Sitten Ron hymyili juuri sitä yksityistä, salaperäistä hymyään, jonka nähdessään Harrysta tuntui, että aurinko olisi tullut esiin pilven takaa.

"Okei."  
  
  
**_LOPPU_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaikenlainen kommentointi on sallittua, jopa suotavaa :D


End file.
